You, Band, Music and Ice cream
by D.Sapphire
Summary: Chappie 14. Finally selesai jg... Summer vacation in action.. Arigatou atas review dan kesabarnya menunggu. RnR minna
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! D.S kembali lagiii… TFBFnya belum selesai, baru jadi setengah, karena mengatasi kebosanan disela-sela UN yang bikin 'Mati' jadi ada terbesit ide-ide, jadilah fic ini.**

**Len : Apaan ini? Kaito-nii kok jadi kalem gitu.**

**D.S : Terserah pada ku, dia kugabung dengan image artis kesukaanku sekarang.**

**Len : Siapa? Siapa?**

**D.S : Brisik! Baca disclaimernya aja. #sodorin kertas and ngancem pake pisang (?)**

**Disclaimer : Fic ini murni punya D.S, tapi karakter ini punya pemilik masing-masing**

**Warnings : Maybe OOC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan semuanya yang merupakan kesalahan lumrah.. **

**Enjoy.. DLDR!**

~You, Band, Music and Ice cream~

"Miku, ikutan yuk." Kata gadis berambut pirang yang diikat disamping.

"Eh? Kenapa Neru?" Tanya gadis yang diikat twintails yang dipanggil Miku itu.

"Sudahhh.. Ikut saja" Kata Neru menarik tangan Miku.

Mereka memasuki ruangan aula dengan Miku yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak cewek-cewek dalam ruangan.

Miku shock, apa yang membuat mereka berteriak-teriak, terlebih-lebih, ceweknya banyak banget.

Miku masih bertanya-tanya saat mulai terdengar suara gitar di mainkan.

Miku menoleh kearah asal suara, asal suara itu datang dari cowok berambut biru. Ia terlihat lihai dan sangat keren. Miku tak perlu bertanya lama-lama siapa cowok itu, banyak yang meneriakan namanya.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Kata cewek-cewek di bawah panggung. Miku terpana dengan cowok itu. Cowok itu adalah kakak kelas Miku, sekelas dengan Kakak sepupunya.

"Ah, Mikuo-nii juga ada disana." Gumam Miku. Tiba-tiba Neru menoleh padanya.

"Eh! Iya ya, kau kenal Mikuo-sama kan? Bisa kenalkan aku padanya?" Kata Neru tiba-tiba.

"Eeeh?" Kata Miku kaget. 'Mikuo-sama?' Batin Miku.

Saat Neru mau membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kyaaaa! Len-sama!" Teriak mereka heboh yang membuat Miku sweatdrop dan Neru tak jadi berkata-kata.

'Nee, bukannya itu Kagamine Len? Anak kelas sebelah? Band ini benar-benar isinya cowok populer semua.'

..

..

.

"Gimana Miku?" Kata Neru

"Hm? Lumayan." Kata Miku singkat dan mengambil tasnya.

"Mereka sering mengadakan mini concert setiap hari sepulang sekolah." Kata Neru yang sibuk berbenah.

"Darimana kau tau?" Kata Miku bersiap-siap.

"Sms donk.. Hahaha.. " Kata Neru.

"Iya-iyaa.. Kau tak pernah lepas dari benda berwarna kuning itu." Kata Miku.

"Hei, handphone itu hebat tau." Kata Neru merasa handphonenya dijelek-jelekan.

"Lebih hebat dari 'Mikuo-sama'?" Goda Miku.

"Eehh.." Sontak muka Neru langsung memerah.

"Hahaha.. Sebegitu kau sukanya pada Mikuo-nii?" Kata Miku tertawa-tawa.

"Ahh.. Berhenti mengodaku Miku." Kata Neru dengan muka yang tetap merah.

"Mau kuberitahu alamat e-mailnya?" Goda Miku dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Kau tau?" Kata Neru yang menyodorkan handphone pada Miku.

Miku meraih handphone itu, dan wallpapernya adalah foto Mikuo.

"Astagaaa, aku tak pernah melihat foto Mikuo-nii seperti ini." Kata Miku.

Menyadari ia dikerjai, Neru bersiap-siap mengambil handphonenya.

"Aaah! Kembalikaan." Kata Neru.

"Tidak, kubongkar semua dulu." Kata Miku yang berlarian sambil membuka galeri foto-foto Neru.

"Jangaaann.." Kata Neru mengejar Miku.

"Uwah, foto Mikuo-nii semua, banyak banget." Kata Miku sibuk melihat layar handphone dan berlarian tanpa melihat jalan.

"Mattee! Hatsune Miku! Kembalikan handphoneku." Kata Neru berlarian mengejar Miku.

"Tidak mau." Kata Miku yang masih sibuk.

"Nee! Miku awas!" Kata Neru

Bruk...

"Kau tak apa-apa." Kata seseorang pada Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa, arigatou to gomenasai." Kata Miku. Miku menabrak seseorang, ia tak jatuh karena ditahan oleh orang yang didepannya ini. Saat Miku mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang ada didepannya, ia kaget.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya." Kata Kaito singkat

"Nee.. Arigatou." Kata Miku malu-malu.

"Matte! Kaito!" Kata seseorang dibelakang Kaito berlari-larian mengejar Kaito.

Kaito berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kau lama sekali, Mikuo" Katanya cuek.

"Nee, kau yang meninggalkan aku, jelas-jelas aku harus mengunci ruangan." Kata Mikuo yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Seharusnya kau serahkan ke Gakupo saja." Kata Kaito.

"Kau sendiri tau si Mesum itu gimana, resiko." Kata Mikuo yang akhirnya sampai ditempat mereka. Ia menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Miku ada disana. Sementara itu Neru juga sampai disana.

"Hm? Miku, kamu kok belum pulang?" Kata Mikuo.

"Aku tadi menonton Mikuo-nii loh." Kata Miku

"Eh, kau menonton konser kami?" Kata Mikuo.

"Haha, iya, aku baru pertama kali, aku tak tau kalau band Mikuo-nii sangat terkenal." Kata Miku. Neru hanya terdiam dan memerah saat sosok yang dikaguminya berdiri didepannya.

"Nee, Kaito, kenalin nih, adik sepupuku, Hatsune Miku." Kata Mikuo.

"Um, Shion Kaito." Kata Kaito singkat.

"Hahaha, biarkan saja dia, dia memang selalu begitu." Kata Mikuo.

"Ah, iya. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Miku.

"Ya, sama-sama." Kata Kaito.

"Kaito, kau ini kaku sekali pada orang lain sih, pantas kau ini dijuluki ice prince" Kata Mikuo.

"Aku bukan si Mesum Gakupo." Kata Kaito.

"Aku bukan menyuruhmu menirunya. Aku hanya minta kau lebih ramah sedikit." Kata Mikuo.

"Nee, Mikuo-nii, kenalin temenku nih, Akita Neru." Kata Miku.

"Ah, Hatsune Mikuo, senang berjumpa denganmu." Kata Mikuo dengan senyum yang manis.

"Sa.. Sama-sama." Kata Neru yang sebentar lagi meleleh.

"Nee, Miku, mau ku antar?" Kata Mikuo.

"Boleh. Malah itu mempermudah diriku." Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, sa.. Sampai bertemu besok, Miku, Mi.. Mikuo-san dan Kaito-san." Kata Neru.

"Nee, jaa.. Matta Ashita." Kata Miku.

"Jaa.." Kata Mikuo melambai.

Kaito hanya terdiam saja.

.

..

...

"Pegang yang erat ya Miku." Kata Mikuo memegang stang motornya.

"Eeeehh!" Kata Miku bingung..

BRUMMMM! NGEEENNNNGGGG!

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak Miku dibelakang Mikuo.

DIN DIN!

"Eh? Kaito kenapa ya?" Kata Mikuo yang melirik kaca spion. Lalu ia berhenti diemperan jalan.

"Ada apa Kaito." Kata Mikuo pada Kaito yang baru sampai.

"Lihat belakangmu." Kata Kaito.

"Eh, uwahhh! Miku! Kenapa?" Kata Mikuo kaget yang Miku yang nyawanya hampir hilang.

"Sudah kubilang caramu membawa motor itu mengerikan." Kata Kaito membuka helmnya.

"Aish.. Gomen ne Miku." Kata Mikuo pada Miku yang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Nih," Kata Kaito memberikan minuman kalengan yang ia beli dari vending machine dekat sana.

"Ah.. Arigatou.." Kata Miku yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya (yang terbang sama kecepatan motor Mikuo)

"Nee.. Gomen ne Miku." Kata Mikuo tampak sedih.

"Daijobu.. Tapi kurasa kau harus memperbaiki caramu berkendara." Kata Miku memberikan death glare.

"Hai-hai.. Akan kuubah, demi kamu dan Kaito. Ok?" Kata Mikuo.

"Janji ya?" Kata Miku sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Hai.. Miku-chan" Kata Mikuo meraih kelingking Miku.

"Nee.. Kalau gitu, Kaito. Tolong kau bonceng Miku ya." Kata Mikuo pada Kaito.

"Eh?" Kata Kaito tampak kaget.

"Nee.. Aku takut masih belum bisa memperlambat kecepatanku. Tolong ya?" Kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah, cepat perbaiki cara mu berkendara." Kata Kaito meneguk minumannya.

"Ahay.. Arigatou Kai-kai 3" Kata Mikuo merangkul tangan Kaito.

"Mikuo! Jangan iseng gitu ah, tidak kau, tidak Len, senang sekali begini." Kata Kaito.

"Neee.. Habis kau enak buat kita kerjain." Kata Mikuo dengan senyum nakalnya.

Miku memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil mengumpulkan nyawa yang tercecer entah kemana. 'Wah, mereka akrab sekali.' Batin Miku.

"Nee, Miku.. Kamu diantar Kaito ya.. Aku janji akan memperbaikinya. Tapi aku butuh waktu. Ok?" Kata Mikuo.

Miku tersenyum pada Mikuo, tanda ia setuju.

"Jaaa! Iku!" Kata Mikuo, memakai kembali helmnya.

Kaito menyodorkan helm pada Miku dan ia pergi naik ke motornya dan bersiap.

"Nee, maaf merepotkan." Kata Miku naik kemotor Kaito.

"Em, tak apa." Kata Kaito singkat.

'Dia diam sekali.' Batin Miku.

"Pegangan ya, aku bawa tidak secepat Mikuo. Tapi pegangan saja." Kata Kaito.

Miku memegang ujung baju Kaito. Ia tampak takut. Tapi Kaito meraih tangan Miku dan meletakkannya dipinggangnya.

Miku sedikit memerah saat ia memeluk dan dipegang tangannya oleh Kaito. Beda dengan ia memeluk Mikuo, mungkin karena Ia dan Mikuo sangat akrab sedari kecil, jadinya ia tampak kikuk. Tangan Kaito terasa hangat dan besar. Jika dibandingkan, punggung Kaito lebih luas dan hangat, postur tubuh Kaito memang sedikit lebih besar dibanding Mikuo.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Kaito sedari mereka berjalan.

Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Sama denganku, aku tak pernah membonceng orang selain Len dan anggota band yang lain." Kata Kaito.

'Eh, dia orang yang introvert sekali.' Batin Miku.

"Aku baru tahu, Mikuo punya sepupu yang satu sekolahan dengan dirinya." Kata Kaito lagi.

"Ah, Mikuo-nii memang anak tunggal, tapi ia menganggap diriku seperti adiknya dan begitu juga aku." Kata Miku.

"Kau baru masuk saat ajaran baru ya? Aku memang tidak memperhatikan adik kelasku, yang ku kenal hanya Len." Kata Kaito.

"Iya, lagi pula, tahun ajaran baru, baru dimulai bulan lalu, kurasa wajar kalau Kaito-senpai tidak tahu menahu tentang kami." Kata Miku.

"Ah, iya, Len memang langsung datang dihari pertama sekolah, ia datang karena sudah mendengar reputasi kami." Kata Kaito.

"Aku tau Mikuo-nii masuk band, tapi tak kusangka, kalian terkenal sekali, kalau bukan temanku yang membawaku, aku mungkin tak pernah tahu." Kata Miku

"Oh, si pirang itu. Yah, kau kan masih baru, tentu kau tak tau. Kalau kau mau dengar lagu-lagu kami, kau dapat datang lagi." Kata Kaito.

"Ah, iya, tentu." Kata Miku

"Rumahmu?" Kata Kaito

"Sebelah rumah Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku.

.

..

...

"Ah, arigatou Kaito-senpai.. Sudah mengantarkan ku sampai disini." Kata Miku

"Tak apa, ngomong-ngomong, kau beneran baru pertama kali dibonceng sama Mikuo?" Kata Kaito.

"Iya, selama ini aku selalu berangkat bareng dengan temanku itu, kebetulan hari ini ia dijemput saat pulang dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan senpai dan Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku menjelaskan

Kaito hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Nee! Miku, Kaito. Ayo sini." Kata Mikuo dari jendela kamarnya.

"Cara berkendara macam apa itu, sudah sampai dari tadi." Gumam Kaito melangkah masuk ke pagar rumah Mikuo. Ia menoleh ke Miku.

"Ah, nanti aku menyusul, senpai duluan saja." Kata Miku.

.

..

...

Kriet..

"Nee, kau sudah datang Miku?" Kata Mikuo yang terlihat sedang memegang gitar.

"Iyaa, aku beres-beres dulu." Kata Miku

Kaito hanya diam dan menulis sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Miku.

"Buat lagu." Kata Mikuo sambil memetik gitar.

"Ahhh.. Kalian sudah buat berapa lagu?" Kata Miku.

Kaito mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan memberikannya pada Miku.

"Disana ada list lagu kami, kau boleh coba dengarkan jika kau mau." Kata Kaito, lalu ia kembali pada buku didepannya.

Miku mengambil headset diatas meja Mikuo, memasangnya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang ada diplaylist handphone Kaito.

.

..

...

"Gimana Miku?" Tanya Mikuo

"Keren, musiknya keren dan powernya terasa sekali." Komentar Miku.

Kaito mendengar koment Miku tanpa respon apa-apa, ia tetap sibuk mengarasemen not-not balok di depannya.

"Nee, Mikuo, pinjam gitarnya." Kata Kaito.

Kaito mulai memainkan gitarnya. Miku terpana melihat gerakan tangan Kaito yang lincah dan piawai.

"Hem, kayaknya ada yang kurang disini." Kata Kaito setelah selesai memainkan apa yang tertulis disana.

"Kurasa, not di bait ke 3 ini harus kamu naikan setengah." Kata Miku menunjuk not balok di buku itu.

Mikuo dan Kaito terdiam menatap Miku.

"Aaah.. Gomen.. Itu cuma pendapatku." Kata Miku.

"Gak, kamu benar, dengan ini, lagunya akan lebih masuk lagi." Kata Kaito.

"Haha, Miku kan pintar musik." Kata Mikuo.

"Ohhh.. Memang kamu masuk klub apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Paduan suara." Kata Miku.

"Ohh.." Kata Kaito.

"Haha, Miku pintar nyanyi loh.. " Kata Mikuo.

"Nga lah.. Biasa aja." Kata Miku.

Kriettt!

"Hai, Kaito-nii, Mikuo-nii!" Kata Len yang membuka pintu.

"Hai kalian.." Kata Gakupo.

"Hai." Kata Mikuo.

Kaito tetap sibuk seperti biasa.

"Wah, ada cewek manis, cewek siapa ini?" Kata Gakupo yang memulai ke mesumannya.

"Hei! Berhenti mengoda adikku mesum!" Kata Mikuo.

"Adik mu? Bukannya Mikuo-nii anak tunggal?" Kata Len yang duduk didekat Kaito.

"Dia sepupuku, tapi kami mirip kan?" Kata Mikuo.

"Iya, haha, Kau anak kelas X-B kan?" Kata Len.

"Iya. Namaku Hatsune Miku." Kata Miku memperkenalkan diri.

"Kagamine Len, yoroshiku." Kata Len dengan manis

"Kamui Gakupo.. " Kata Gakupo memegang tangan Miku.

"Jangan pegang-pegang." Kata Mikuo memukul kepala Gakupo dengan buku.

"Ish, pelit." Kata Gakupo

"Enak aja pelit. Kau kira dia mainanmu?" Kata Mikuo.

"Kai-nii, uda selesai lagunya?" Kata Len

"Yahhh.. Lumayan, tapi liriknya belum." Kata Kaito.

"Mana-mana? Sini kulihat." Kata Len mengambil buku yang ada didepan Kaito.

"Em? Coba mainkaaannn.." Bujuk Len.

Kaito mulai memainkannya. Semua terbuai dengan alunan gitar Kaito.

"Wah! Bagus nih, bakal jadi Hits lagi" Kata Len

"Wew, emank kita uda terkenal?" Kata Mikuo

"Terkenal disekolah, apa kalian mau coba di rekaman?" Kata Gakupo.

"Tidak, nanti saja, kurasa sekarang kita masih kurang." Kata Kaito.

Miku merasa ke 4 anggota band ini sangat akrab, meski memiliki karakter yang berbeda tapi itu membuat mereka menyatu menjadi satu.

Kaito menatap Miku. Miku kaget dan pura-pura tidak lihat, tapi jantung Miku tak berhenti berdegub.. Miku merasa aneh..

Apa yang terjadi?

~TBC!~

**D.S : Akhirnya selesai juga Chappie 1… hahaha**

**Len : Serius nih gapapa? Lagi UAS kan?**

**D.S : Mau buang stress… lagi pula aku nikmatin koq..**

**Rin : TFBFnya jangan dilupain**

**D.S : Ga lahhh…**

**Kaito : Uhuy~ #makaneskrim**

**Len : Tolong RnR minnaaaa… sekalian kasih motivasi ke si Author ini… **

**Miku : Yosh! Ganbatte!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**D.S Back again.**_

_**D.S : Horeee! Chappie 2**_

_**Kaito : *poff* *poff* selamat-selamat~**_

_**Miku : Akhirnyaaa..**_

_**D.S : Nee.. Douzo**_

_**Disclaimer : Cerita ini full milik D.S, chara adalah milik pemilik masing-masing.**_

_**Warnings : Maybe typo (s), ooc, gaje, aneh, alur kecepatan dan hal-hal lainnya.**_

_**DLDR!**_

'Hem? Aku kenapa?' Batin Miku.

"Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Hem? Tak apa-apa koq." Kata Miku.

"Yakin? Tak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikuo memastikan.

"Yup." Kata Miku riang.

.

..

"Ah, sudah sore sekali, aku pamit dulu ya semua." Kata Miku

"Ya, hati-hati." Kata Mikuo. Len melambai pada Miku dan begitu juga Gakupo. Kaito hanya tersenyum padanya.

Saat melangkah pulang, Miku berpikir-pikir apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada temannya itu.

To : Neru_GBlazeMania

From : Miku_NegiMania

Subject : Bingung

Message : Aku bingung nih.. Ada yang aneh dengan diriku.

Tak lama balasan datang ke handphone Miku.

To : Miku_NegiMania

From : Neru_GBlazeMania

Subject : Re : Bingung

Message : Ada apa? Coba cerita.

Miku pun membalas

To : Neru_GBlazeMania

From : Miku_NegiMania

Subject : Kenapa ya?

Message : Tadi saat pulang, aku kan seharusnya diantar Mikuo-nii, tapi karena ada sesuatu (tak bisa cerita di sini). Kaito-senpai yang mengantarku pulang. Tadi personil GBlaze juga ada dirumah Mikuo-nii. Kami berkumpul, tapi entah kenapa saat Kaito-senpai melihatku, dadaku bergemuruh kencang.

To : Miku_NegiMania

From : Neru_GBlazeMania

Subject : Re : Kenapa ya?

Message : Selamat Miku, akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga, aku sudah khawatir aja kau tak pernah suka dengan siapapun, padahal banyak cowok suka padamu.

To : Neru_GBlazeMania

From : Miku_NegiMania

Subject : Eh!

Message : Eh? Apa, aku? Suka sama Kaito-senpai? Kau yakin?

To : Miku_NegiMania

From : Neru_GBlazeMania

Subject : Re : Eh!

Message : Tentu, karena aku sudah pernah mengalaminya, tak salah lagi, kau sedang jatuh cinta Miku..

To : Neru_GBlazeMania

From : Miku_NegiMania

Subject : Bingung

Message : Wew, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya, meski aku tak begitu akrab dengan cowok lain selain Mikuo-nii, tapi pada Kaito-senpai.. Ini benar-benar beda

To : Miku_NegiMania

From : Neru_GBlazeMania

Subject : Re : Bingung

Message : Tentu saja, namanya saja falling in love, tak mengenal waktu, tempat dan siapapun dia. :) Nikmati saja. Kau akan tahu kok.

Miku berguling dan menatap layar handphonenya..

"Jatuh cinta? Apa ini yang namanya suka? Aku bingung.. Kurasa aku memang harus menjalaninya apa adanya, kurasa selanjutnya aku akan mengerti." Gumam Miku.

.

..

...

"Ohayou Neru." Kata Miku saat ia melihat Neru depan halte bus.

"Ohayou.. Haha, sudah mengerti?" Tanya Neru.

Miku mengeleng.

"Tak apa, kau pasti akan mengerti kok." Kata Neru.

"Umh.. Iya." Kata Miku.

.

..

"Ohayou Miku-chan." Kata Len saat ia bertemu Miku dan Neru.

"Ohayou Kagamine-kun." Kata Miku.

"Panggil saja aku Len, lagipula, kau kan adiknya Mikuo-niichan, tak perlu begitu kaku memanggilku." Kata Len.

"Ah, baiklah, ah, iya Len, ini temanku.. Akita Neru." Kata Miku. Neru mengangguk.

"Ah, Kagamine Len, Vocalist GBlaze. Arigatou karena sudah mengenalkan Miku pada kami ya." Kata Len dengan penuh senyum.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, itu bukan hal special kok." Kata Neru.

"Hey LenLen, pagi-pagi sudah menggoda cewek." Kata Gakupo dari belakang.

"Aku tak semesum Gaku-niichan." Kata Len.

"Ah ternyata Miku-chan.. Ohayouuuu~ dan kau?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Neru, Akita Neru." Kata Neru

"Ahay.. Aku Kamui Gakupo.. Drummer di GBlaze. Aku.." Belum sempat. Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kepala Gakupo sudah dijitak oleh Mikuo.

"Berhenti menganggu adikku dan temannya Mesum!" Kata Mikuo.

"Aw Mikuo, kau kejam sekali." Kata Gakupo.

"Lihat saja sebelah sana." Kata Mikuo

Ada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berparas cantik dan manis datang kearah mereka.

"BaKamui Gakupo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kemari!" Kata gadis itu menjewer telinga Gakupo dan menyeretnya.

Miku dan Neru hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Dia pacar Gakupo, tapi karena Gakupo mesum, itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya." Kata Mikuo.

"Luka-neechan memang hebat!" Komentar Len.

"Kalian mau mengobrol sampai kapan? Sebentar lagi masuk loh." Kata Kaito dari belakang.

Mendengar suara Kaito, sontak muka Miku memerah, menyadari hal itu, Neru segera membawa Miku pergi dari sana.

"Ah benar, Kaito-Senpai, Mikuo-senpai, Len-kun. Kami masuk dulu ya." Kata Neru.

Miku hanya membungkuk sedikit dan tak berkata-kata karena Neru menariknya pergi.

"Ah! Ayo kita juga masuk." Kata Mikuo.

Kaito merasa sedikit aneh, tapi ia abaikan itu.

Dikelas.

"Uwah, penyakitmu parah banget Miku." Kata Neru.

"Apa benar aku suka pada Kaito-senpai." Kata Miku yang tampak bingung.

"Iya, kalau tidak, masa cuma mendengar suaranya saja mukamu memerah seperti kepiting rebus." Kata Neru

"Umh.." Gumam Miku.

"Ah! Kaito senpai.." Kata Neru.

MIku langsung gelagapan dan bersembunyi.

"Ahahahaha.. Tuhkan.. Baru mendengar namanya saja kau uda mau sembunyi, kalau begini terus. Rasa sukamu tak akan tersampaikan." Kata Neru.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kata Miku

"PE-DE-KA-TE, kau harus mendekatinya, lagipula kalian saling kenalkan? Kurasa itu mudah, terlebih kau sangat manis." Kata Neru.

"Kaito-senpaikan orangnya cuek, emank bisa ya?" Kata Miku.

"Justru itu, kau harus membuatnya berpaling pada dirimu." Kata Neru.

Miku mengangguk.

Tiba tiba handphone Miku berdering.

"Eumh? Siapa ya?" Kata Miku membuka handphonenya.

To : Miku_NegiMania

From : GBlaze_Mikuo

Subject : Pulang sekolah

Message : Nee, Miku, pulang sekolah kau bisa keruangan kami? Ada yang mau diperlihatkan padamu.

"Eumh? Hari ini.. Baiklah.." Kata Miku berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan mengetik e-mail balasan. Sedangkan Neru sudah sibuk dengan handphonenya sendiri.

.

..

Kriett..

"Ah! Kau sudah datang Miku." Kata Mikuo.

"Kami datang, ah. Miku-chan datang" Kata Len yang datang bersama Gakupo.

"Wah, kau sudah beli cemilannya." Kata Mikuo.

"Nih Kai-niichan.." Kata Len menyerahkan bungkusan pada Kaito.

Ekspresi Kaito berubah saat menerima bungkusan dari Len. Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang manis, Miku kaget melihatnya.

"Hahaha.. Kalau ia melihat eskrim, dia selalu begitu dan tidak memperhatikan sekitar." Kata Mikuo membuka snack miliknya.

"Gakupo-nii juga" Kata Len yang tengah memakan pisang-pisangnya.

Gakupo tak berhenti mengelus-elus terong yang ia beli. Miku tampak takjub, mereka benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda saat bertemu dengan makanan kesukaan mereka. Apalagi Kaito, terlihat seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian, saat ia tak bersama eskrim, ia terlihat keren dan dingin.

"Nee.. Mikuo-nii.. Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Miku.

"Ohh.. Ya, haha, sampai lupa, lagu barunya sudah jadi.. Biar belum ada liriknya, kami ingin kau mendengarnya." Kata Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Kai?" Kata Mikuo memanggil Kaito.

"Euh.. Belum selesai rupanya." Kata Mikuo melihat Kaito masih sibuk.

Miku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kaito. Lucu sekali kelihatannya, kayak anak umur 4 tahun yang memakan eskrim.

"Kaiiii.. Masih lama tidakkk~" Tanya Mikuo yang merangkul Kaito.

"Brisik, biarkan aku menikmatinya lagi." Kata Kaito merasa terganggu.

"Aku ambil looohhh kalo lamaaa~" Kata Mikuo lagi sambil mengangkat mangkuk eskrimnya.

"Nuooohhh! My ice cream~" Kata Kaito.

Miku tertawa tawa saat melihat mereka ber2.. Tiba-tiba Miku sadar.. 'Euh.. Kalau dia begitu mencintai eskrim, gimana dia bisa peduli pada diriku?' Pikir Miku. Miku merasakan bahwa ekrim adalah senjata bermata 2, bisa menguntungkan dan merugikan.

"Nah Mikuuu~ Sekarang Kaito akan memainkan gitarnyaaa~" Kata Mikuo.

Kaito langsung seperti orang yang berbeda saat tidak makan eskrim, takjub dan terkesan.

Kaito mengambil gitar kesayangannya. Lalu mengetes suara dan mulai memainkan lagunya.

"Waaahhh.. Bagus sekali." Kata Miku.

"Emh, Miku-chan.. Begini. Perkiraan kami, lagu ini akan lebih cocok kalau cewek yang menyanyikannya. Miku-chan bisa bantu kami?" Kata Len.

"Iyaaa.. Biar suara Len bisa tinggi, tapi suaranya tidak kena sampai oktaf yang diperlukan." Kata Gakupo.

'Padahal suara Len-kun sangat tinggi, mau lagu setinggi apa ya?' Pikir Miku

"Euh.. Apa itu tak apa?" Kata Miku.

"Err.. Entahlah.." Kata Gakupo

"Aku akan mencobanya.." Kata Len mengubah suaranya

"Tuh tinggi.." Kata Mikuo.

Kaito hanya diam tak berkomentar.

Miku menyadari, sisi Kaito hanya berubah saat ia bertemu eskrim, biasanya ia selalu cuek, dingin dan pendiam.

.

..

...

"Ehhh? Dia seperti itu?" Kata Neru menyeruput minumannya.

"Iya, tak disangka-sangka kan?" Kata Miku menyuapkan Okonomiyaki Negi kemulutnya.

"Wahhh.. Lucu banget." Kata Neru.

Miku tersenyum dan memakan Okonomiyakinya..

Neru dan Miku memang sering menghabiskan waktu disana. Banyak yang mereka lakukan, dari mengerjakan PR, ngobrol dan lain-lain. Biasanya kalau pulang, Miku segera masuk kamar dan melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Kedua orang tua Miku sangat sibuk, dari dulu ia sangat dekat dengan Mikuo karena hal ini.

.

..

"Nee.. Tadai.. Ah.. Tak ada orang." Kata Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah.. Kurasa mereka pulang malam lagi" Kata Miku sambil ke kamarnya.

Handphone Miku berdering.

"Nee.. Moshi-moshi?" Kata Miku menjawab teleponnya.

"Miku? Ini mama, kami akan pulang agak larut, tidurlah duluan, kunci pintu ya, jika ada apa-apa cari Mikuo." Kata seseorang diujung sana.

"Hai, hati-hati." Kata Miku. Lalu seseorang disana mematikan teleponnya.

Baru Miku akan mandi, tiba-tiba handphone Miku berdering.

"Hem? Neru?" Gumam Miku mengecek handphonenya.

"Hng? Nomor Kaito-senpai? Good luck? Dapat darimana dia" Kata Miku bingung.

Setelah mengetik balasannya ia pergi mandi.

.

..

"Heum? Err.. Ada-ada aja dia.." Gumam Miku melihat ke layar Handphonenya.

Miku meng-save nomor yang diberikan oleh Neru, lalu ia memasak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sepi sekali.. Kurasa aku harus memelihara hewan peliharaan." Kata Miku. Lalu ia menyetel TV untuk membuang suasana sepi dirumah. Setelah makan dan bersih-bersih. Miku duduk menonton TV, tiba-tiba pajangan diatas TV Miku bergetar, merasa aneh, Miku mengecilkan suara TV, tetapi tetap bergetar.

'Bukan suara yang menyebabkan itu bergetar.' Pikir Miku. Miku segera mematikan TV dan mematikan alat-alat listrik dirumahnya. Barang-barang Miku mulai berjatuhan, Miku mnenyadari bahwa sedang terjadi gempa, Miku tetap berada dirumah, merasa gempanya hanya sesaat, tak lama, lemari-lemari kecil mulai berjatuhan. Miku merasa takut dan langsung keluar rumah dan menuju rumah Mikuo. Ternyata orang rumah Mikuo sedang pergi semua, Miku menelepon Mikuo pun tidak bisa tersambung. Terbesit ia ingat dengan nomor yang diberikan Neru, segeralah ia menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kata orang yang diujung sana.

"Nee.. Kaito-senpai? Bisa tolong kerumahku." Kata Miku yang suaranya setengah bergetar.

Kaito menyadari apa yang terjadi, lalu ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera datang.

.

..

"Nee? Daijoubu?" Kata Kaito sesampainya didepan rumah Miku.

Sontak Miku melihat Kaito merasa ada penyelamat, langsung ia memeluk Kaito dan menangis, Kaito tampak kaget, tapi ia mengiring Miku masuk kerumahnya.

"Nee.. Ini, teh lemon hangat, kurasa ini akan membuatmu lebih baik." Kata Kaito.

"Gomen ne.. Merepotkan." Kata Miku yang masih terisak.

"Tak apa, lagi pula dapur mu bersih sekali kok, barang-barangnya tertata rapi." Kata Kaito.

Miku meminum teh lemonnya, Kaito kembali terdiam. Miku merasakan suasananya menjadi tegang. Kaito benar-benar pendiam sekali, meskipun itu, dia baik sekali, mau menolong Miku yang baru dikenalnya tidak lama.

"Kaito-senpai.." Kata Miku pelan.

"Hem?" Kata Kaito menoleh kearahnya.

"Arigatou.. Gomen.. Merepotkan dirimu.." Kata Miku.

"Tak apa, kalau memang mendesak, kau boleh mencari diriku." Kata Kaito.

"Ah, kurapikan lemarinya ya." Kata Kaito.

"Aaahh.. Tak apa.. Jangan merepotkan dirimu." Kata Miku sedikit panik.

"Tak apa" Kata Kaito mengulung lengan bajunya.

Tak lama, ruang tamu Miku kelihatan lebih rapi.

"Oh, berita." Kata Miku menyalakan TV.

'Baru terjadi gempa berkekuatan 6.5 skala ritcher, pusat dikota xxx, harap warga waspada dengan gempa susulan, jika ada korban atau rumah rubuh, hubungi petugas setempat.' Kata reporter TV.

"Umh.. Parah juga." Gumam Miku.

"Nee.. Kaito-senpai tak apa-apa tidak pulang?" Kata Miku merasa tak enak.

"Tak apa, rumah ada orang tua kok, aku sudah bilang pada mereka." Kata Kaito.

"Oh.." Kata Miku.

Suasananya mendingin lagi. Tengtong!

Suara jam dirumah Miku berbunyi. Miku terperanjat mendengarnya. Kaito melihat Miku, ia tertawa kecil. Miku juga tertawa-tawa.

"Mikuu..." Kata seseorang diujung koridor ruang tamu.

"Ah.. Mama." Kata Miku.

"Miku.. Kau tak apa?" Kata Mama.

Kaito memandangi mereka berdua, Miku dipeluk-peluk mamanya.

"Kamu siapa ya?" Kata Mama sedikit bingung.

"Shion Kaito, teman Mikuo." Kata Kaito.

"Ah.. Kaito-kun, arigatou sudah membantu Miku." Kata Mama.

"Ah, tak apa-apa. Aku pamit dulu Bibi." Kata Kaito sedikit membungkuk.

Saat Kaito keluar, Papa masuk datang dan memperlihatkan muka aneh pada mama dan Miku.

"Hahaha! Kau kenapa Pa?" Kata Mama.

"Siapa dia?" Kata Papa.

"Teman Mikuo, dia menolong Miku saat gempa tadi." Kata Mama yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Mikuo mana?" Kata Papa.

"Oh, mereka hari ini keluarkan?" Kata Mama.

"Ah, benar juga." Kata Papa.

"Miku, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Mama pada putri kesayangannya.

"Tak apa-apa kok, Kaito-senpai menolongku tadi." Kata Miku.

.

..

"Nee, Oyasumi mama.." Kata Miku yang mau masuk kekamarnya.

"Oyasumi Miku, ngomong-ngomong, Kaito ganteng juga." Kata Mama iseng ingin melihat reaksi putrinya. Sontak muka Miku memerah.

"Hahahaha.. Jangan gugup begitu." Kata Mama.

"Mama.. Aku dan Kaito-senpai tak ada hubungan apapun kok." Kata Miku.

"Iya.. Iya.. Tidur sana." Kata Mama.

Blam..

"Huuuhh.. Kok Mama begitu sih.." Kata Miku. Miku melihat flash light di handphonenya menyala, menyatakan ada e-mail masuk.

To : Miku_NegiMania

From : Neru_GBlazeMania

Subject : Keadaan

Message : Bagaimana keadaan disana? Aku kaget sekali saat gempa terjadi. Kau baik-baik saja kan?

To : Neru_GBlazeMania

From : Miku_NegiMania

Subject : Re : keadaan

Message : Ya, aku tak apa-apa.. Oh ya, arigatou karena kau memberikan nomornya Kaito-senpai

To : Miku_NegiMania

From : Neru_GBlazeMania

Subject : Hem?

Message : Kenapa? Emanknya kau ditolong dia? Beneran? Mikuo-sama dimana?

To : Neru_GBlazeMania

From : Miku_NegiMania

Subject : Re : Hem?

Message : ya, aku minta tolong dia karena Mikuo-nii sedang ada urusan dengan keluarganya. Ah.. Besok aku cerita lagi. Aku cape. Nee.. Oyasumi

To : Miku_NegiMania

From : Neru_GBlazeMania

Subject : Oyasumi

Message : Oh, okelah.. Oyasumi

TBC~

_**D.S : Horeee?**_

_**Kaito : Cepet juga yaaa~**_

_**Miku : Heheh… iya.**_

_**Len : Ahahah… **_

_**D.S : Reviewernya cuma 1… smua ceritaku tak pernah bisa lewat 5 reviewer perchapter.. apa sejelek itu…**_

_**Len : Ayo berusaha… kami mendukungmu.**_

_**Miku : Kita balas review dari Yumio-amagi-san**_

_**Arigatou… emank dari dulu image D.S tentang Kaito begitu. Akhirnya kesampean juga. BTW 'uke' itu apa ya? **_

_**Enjoy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**D.S balik dengan Chappie ke 3 cerita ini. Belakangan lagi semangat nih.. haha, mungkin chappie 4 bakal agak lama rilisnya, mungkin bakal barengan sama TFBF (yang baru setengah jadi). XD**_

_**Len : Apaan nih? Shota banget aku.**_

_**D.S : Kau kan emank shota.**_

_**Miku : Apa nih ending nya?**_

_**D.S : Adalah… Hi~ Mi~ Tsu!**_

_**Disclaimer : Cerita ini full milik D.S, chara adalah milik pemilik masing-masing.**_

_**Warnings : Maybe typo (s), ooc, gaje, aneh, alur kecepatan dan hal-hal lainnya.**_

_**DLDR!**_

"Mikuu.. Banguuunnn.. Sudah pagi." Kata Mama didepan pintu kamar Miku.

"Eungh.." Gumam Miku mengeliat dan bangun dengan tampang tak sadar.

"Mikuuu.. Ada Kaito loh." Kata Mama lagi.

Sontak Miku cepat-cepat mandi dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hahah.. Mendengar nama Kaito saja kau semangat sekali." Kata Mama.

"Ah, mama.." Kata Miku duduk dikursinya.

"Miku.. Papa tak izinkan kau berpacaran, kau tahu?" Kata Papa sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Papa, Miku sudah dewasa, tak apa lah dia berpacaran." Kata Mama pada Papa.

Miku hanya diam dan memakan sarapannya.

"Tapi dia masih terlalu muda untuk berpacaran." Kata Papa.

"Ah, papa, dulu kita pacaran juga seumuran dia, masa dia tidak boleh? Lagipula Kaito-kun lumayan loh.. Ganteng pula." Kata Mama..

"Papa mau dikemanain?" Kata Papa.

"Ah! Bagi Mama, Papa yang paling ganteng." Kata Mama.

Miku hanya sweatdrop. Orang tuanya dari dulu selalu begitu. Love-love-an.. Sibuk berkerja. Meski begitu, mereka tetap memperhatikan putri semata wayangnya tumbuh dewasa.

"Ah.. Itekimasu.. Mama.. Papa." Kata Miku.

"Iya, hati-hati.. " Kata Mama.

Miku melangkah keluar.

"Cuaca cerah hari ini."Gumam Miku sambil menatap kearah langit.

"Nee, Miku. Ohayou." Kata Mikuo yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ohayou Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku.

"Kemarin maaf ya. Aku tak bersamamu kemarin." Kata Mikuo.

"Tak apa-apa kok, karena kemarin hari yang penting kan?" Kata Miku.

"Iya, untung Kaito menolongmu ya." Kata Mikuo.

"Eehh? Darimana Nii-chan tau?" Kata Miku

"Haha! Mamamu heboh sekali." Kata Mikuo

"Eeehhh? Maksudnya." Kata Miku.

"Kurasa Mamamu suka pada Kaito." Kata Mikuo.

"Hweeeh.. Mana mungkin, Mama suka banget sama Papa." Kata Miku.

"Gaaa.. Maksudnya me-nan-tu." Kata Mikuo.

"Apa maksudnyaaa?" Kata Miku mengejar Mikuo yang mulai berlarian.

"Ah! Mikuo-nii, kemana motormu?" Kata Miku yang berhenti tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Motor? Dirumah, aku masih agak capek kemarin, gak konsen ngendaraiinnya." Kata Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

.

..

"Ohayou, Miku, Mikuo." Kata Gakupo yang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Ohayou. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mikuo yang heran.

"Menunggu Luka-sama. Dari kemarin dia tidak kelihatan." Kata Gakupo.

"Tak kau hubungi." Kata Mikuo.

"Menurut mata-mataku, dia mengabaikan telepon dan e-mail dariku." Jelas Gakupo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi, penyakit mesummu tak hilang ya." Kata Mikuo merasa jengkel.

"Aku yang ganteng begini? Ckckck.. Semua perempuan juga suka padaku." Kata Gakupo

"Hoeeekk.. Muntah denger gombalan Gakupo-nii." Kata Len yang barusan datang.

"Ish.. Makanya fansmu kurang Lenny." Kata Gakupo.

"Enak aja, siapa bilang, yang pasti fansku lebih banyak daripada Gaku-nii." Kata Len.

Mikuo menarik Miku dan memberitahu bahwa Miku masuk duluan, Mikuo yang akan mengatasinya semua.

"Baiklah, aku masuk duluan." Kata Miku.

.

..

"Ohayou Miku, gimana kemarin?" Kata Neru.

"Apanya yang gimana? Ya begitu aja, dia datang, menemaniku sampai orang tuaku datang, lalu pulang lagi." Kata Miku yang duduk di kursinya.

"Aawwwh.. Tak seru." Kata Neru.

"Aih.. Mau seru gimana? Orang lagi panik, orang tua tak dirumah, Mikuo-nii juga tidak ada." Kata Miku.

"Seharusnya kau tembak aja." Kata Neru.

"Tak mau, kenal aja tidak lama, kalau ngomong aja ga bisa, kenapa harus main nembak?" Kata Miku.

Neru mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh ya, hari ini ada mini-concert mereka loh." Kata Neru.

"Oklah." Kata Miku.

.

..

"G-Blaze! G-Blaze! G-Blaze!" Teriak orang-orang yang memenuhi ruang serba guna.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak cewek-cewek yang melihat personil G-Blaze mulai keluar.

Miku terpaku pada Kaito, kesannya benar-benar keren di atas panggung. Miku tak memperhatikan Neru yang mengeluarkan Kamera untuk memfoto Mikuo. Suasana begitu ramai, lagu demi lagu mereka bawakan untuk penggemarnya yang berteriak-teriak.

"Apa kalian senang?" Kata Len pada penonton.

Serempak mereka menjawab "Iyaaaa!".

"Mana suaranya GBlazerrrr?" Kata Len lagi.

"G-Blaaaazzzzee!" Teriak mereka semua.

"Siapa aku?" Kata Len.

"Kagamine Len!" Teriak mereka semua.

"Mana fansku?" Kata Len.

"Leeeenn!" Teriak hampir seisi ruangan.

"Mana Fans Hatsune Mikuo?" Kata Len lagi.

"Mikuo-samaaa!" Teriak hampir seisi ruangan juga.

'Wah! Mikuo-nii memang dipanggil Mikuo-sama toh.' Pikir Miku.

"Fans Kamui Gakupo?" Kata Len

"Kyaaa! Gakupooo!" Teriak hampir seisi ruangan.

"Our mascot!" Kata Len.

"Kaitoooo!" Teriak seisi ruangan.

'Kaito-senpai terkenal sekali.' Pikir Miku lagi.

"Hahaha! Arigatou Minna! G-Blaze loves you! Jaa!" Kata Len yang masuk kebelakang panggung diikuti personil lainnya.

"Wahh.. Ramai sekali." Kata Miku pada Neru.

"Benar.. Mereka terkenal sekali." Kata Neru.

"Ha? Buat apa kamera itu." Kata Miku yang menyadari Neru memegang kamera.

"Dokumentasi." Kata Neru.

"Jangan-jangan dirumahmu.. Banyak foto ya?" Kata Miku.

"Yup, memang." Kata Neru.

"Aku mau lihat.." Kata Miku.

"Yuk, habis makan kita kerumahku." Kata Neru.

"Makan apa kita?" Kata Miku.

"Gimana kalo crepes yang dipersimpangan stasiun?" Kata Neru.

"Ahh.. Boleh-bolehh" Kata Miku antusias menyambut ide Neru.

.

..

"Waahhh.. Albumnya banyak." Kata Miku yang kaget melihat tumpukan album yang mau diperlihatkan ke Miku.

"Hahaha.. Iya." Kata Neru sambil membuka bungkusan crepesnya.

"Nee.. Neru-neechan makan apa?" Kata anak cowok kira-kira berumur 7 tahun.

"Nero.. Nih, punyamu." Kata Neru.

"Asyiiikkk.. Oneechan paling baik." Kata Nero.

"Rapikan sehabis makan, oh ya tutup pintu kamarku." Kata Neru.

Miku tersenyum-senyum melihat Neru dan adiknya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" Kata Neru.

"Ahh.. Gak, adikmu lucu sekali." Kata Miku.

"Haha.. Dia ada saat aku sudah berumur 8 tahun. Karena orang tuaku sibuk, dia memang lebih sering diurus olehku." Kata Neru.

"Dia manis sekali ya." Kata Miku.

"Gak juga, kadang dia nakal." Kata Neru.

"Anak laki-laki kan pasti begitu." Kata Miku.

"Iyaaa.. Ah, ini, mulai dari yang ini." Kata Neru.

"Aah.. Padahal kita baru masuk sma 1bulanan.. Kau sudah punya album hampir 3, kalau 10 tahun? Penuh kamarmu." Kata Miku setengah serius.

"Ahhh, bercanda kau, mana mungkin bisa sebanyak itu." Kata Neru tertawa-tawa melihat temannya berkata seperti itu.

"Hehe, ah, hampir semuanya Mikuo-nii nih.." Kata Miku sambil memakan Negi crepesnya.

"Tidak, ada yang lain juga." Kata Neru.

"Kebanyakan juga ada Mikuonya." Kata Miku.

"Yah.. Yang penting ada." Kata Neru sambil memakan crepesnya.

"Dasar.. Ah, ada Len disini.." Kata Miku sambil membolak balik halaman albumnya.

"Yang ini, kurasa kau akan suka." Kata Neru menunjuk kesalah satu foto.

"Ehhh.." Kata Miku dan memperhatikan bagian yang ditunjuk Neru.

"Lihat gimana menurutmu?" Kata Neru.

Menyadari orang yang ditunjuk Neru adalah Kaito. Muka Miku langsung memerah.

"Hahahaha.. Kau lebih parah dariku, bahkan melihat foto, mendengar namanya saja, kau sudah memerah seperti ini. Aku heran, gimana kemarin." Kata Neru.

"Kemarin karena panik, aku tak sempat memikirkan apapun, jadinya biasa saja." Kata Miku.

"Kau mau foto ini? Kau suka kan? Bisa kau pajang dan pandangi dia setiap hari." Kata Neru.

"Aku.. Aku ga pandangin setiap hari kali." Kata Miku membela diri, memakan habis crepesnya.

"Tapi kau mau kan?" Kata Neru dengan nada menggoda.

Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Hahahaaa.. Ini, untukmu." Kata Neru mengeluarkan foto itu untuk Miku simpan.

"Ada gunanya juga kufoto masing-masing personil, bisa kujual nih lain kali." Kata Neru.

"Heee?" Kata Miku.

"Yap, selain foto kekasihmu dan Mikuo-sama, foto personil lain tanpa mereka berdua yang terlibat akan kujual ah.. Lumayan.." Kata Neru memikirkan bisnis baru.

Miku hanya sweatdrop melihat temannya satu ini.

.

..

"Ah, aku mampir ke mini market dulu lah, beli pudding. Hehe.. " Kata Miku sambil berjalan pulang.

"Wah.. Anak anjing siapa ini? Lucu sekali." Kata Miku menyadari didepan mini market ada anjing yang diikat didekat mini market.

"Siapa tuanmu? Kau lucu sekali." Kata Miku mengelus kepala anak anjing itu.

"Guk! Guk!" Anak anjing itu menggonggong gembira.

"Choco, ada apa." Kata seseorang yang baru keluar dari mini market.

Mendengar suara pemiliknya, Miku bangun dan berkata.. "Ah, gomenasai, aku melihat anjing ini lucu jadi.. Eehh.. Kaito-senpai?" Saat Miku memandangi wajah pemiliknya.

"Miku?" Kata Kaito tampak kaget.

"Guk! Guk!" Gonggong Choco.

"Anjing Kaito-senpai?" Tanya Miku.

"Iya, tumben ia mau sama orang asing, biasa dia sangat galak." Kata Kaito.

Miku hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Miku mengelus-elus kepala Choco, tampak Choco bermanja-manja pada Miku.

"Kurasa ia suka padamu." Kata Kaito.

"Anjing ini pemilih sekali. Dia tidak suka pada Gakupo." Kata Kaito.

Miku tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Kaito.

"Ah, sudah sore, aku pamit dulu ya." Kata Miku meminta diri.

Saat Miku keluar, Kaito masih disana.

"Nee.. Kaito-senpai?" Kata Miku kaget melihat Kaito masih berdiri disana.

"Kuantar.. Bahaya." Kata Kaito singkat.

Miku mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Kaito.

.

..

"Ah, arigatou.. Telah mengantarkanku sampai rumah." Kata Miku sedikit membungkuk.

"Iya. Aku duluan." Kata Kaito.

"Iya, Oyasuminasai, Kaito-senpai, Choco-chan." Kata Miku.

"Guk!" Kata Choco membalas Miku.

Kaito hanya mengangkat tangannya.

"Hehe, kurasa senpai benar-benar hemat dalam berkata-kata." Kata Miku sambil melangkah masuk kekamarnya.

"Ahh.. Harus latihan nyanyi dulu nih." Kata Miku mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dari tumpukan buku dilemari.

"Tes.. Do re mi.. Ehem.. Lalalalala~" Miku mulai pemanasan

"Sekaiide ichiban ohimesama.. " Miku mulai bernyanyi.

"Ah.. Lagi ga bisa. Eumh.. Ohanashi o shiyou.. Mukashibanashi yori.. Motto motto suteki na otogibanashi.." Miku menyanyikan lagu..

.

..

"Ah.. Bagian white rabbit masih kurang cepat.." Kata Miku merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Hehehe.. " Kata Miku saat mengambil foto yang diberikan Neru.

"Kau keren sekali disini." Kata Miku lagi.

"Ah.. Mending mandi dan langsung tidur ah.." Kata Miku.

"Watashi no koi wo.. Hireki no juri heka shinaide.. Koko kara shumedashite.. Sonna kibun yo~" Miku bernyanyi sambil mandi.

"Kaito-senpai lagi ngapain ya? Choco juga sangat lucu." Gumam Miku.

.

..

"Heum.." Gumam Miku saat ia mulai melangkah menuju sekolah.

"Hatsune Miku." Kata Seseorang yang berada dibelakang Miku.

"Kaito-senpai?" Kata Miku kaget.

"Mau bareng?" Kata Kaito.

"Ah! Oke.." Kata Miku naik ke motor Kaito.

"Pegangan ya." Kata Kaito.

Miku makin tak bisa memegang Kaito. Kaito yang tak tau apa-apa menarik tangan Miku dan menaruh tangan Miku dipinggangnya.

Otomatis Miku langsung memerah. Kaito sama sekali tidak peka pada Miku dan berangkat. Sesampainya di sekolah.

Muka Miku masih memerah, ia cepat-cepat berterima kasih dan kabur secepatnya.

Kaito tampak heran (aahh.. Ga peka banget sih)

.

..

"Hei Miku! Muka mu kenapa?" Kata Neru yang menyadari muka Miku memerah.

"Euh.." Kata Miku langsung tidur dimeja.

"Miku.. Miku.." Kata Neru mengoyang-goyangkan Miku.

"Tadi, Kaito-senpai mengantarku kesekolah, kami bertemu dijalan. Aku pernah cerita kan? Kalau dia membonceng orang bagaimana?" Kata Miku.

"Ohh.. Seharusnya kau senang dong.." Kata Neru.

"Mana bisa.. Jantungku saja sudah mau copot.. Aku saja sampai takut debaran jantungku kedengaran sama dia." Kata Miku.

"Yah, tapi ini kan bisa jadi titik terangmu? Mungkin kau bisa lebih dekat dengannya." Kata Neru.

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, minggu ini aku ada acara keluarga, tak bisa kerumahmu.. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Neru.

"Tak apa kok, hehe." Kata Miku.

"Mana tahu, kau dapat kencan dengannya?" Kata Neru mengandai-andai.

"Mana mungkin? ahh.. Kau mengada-ada saja." Kata Miku mukanya mulai memerah lagi.

"Haha! Mana tahu saja?" Kata Neru tertawa-tawa.

Miku membenamkan lagi wajahnya yang memerah.

'Euh.. Emank bisa semudah itu ya?.' Pikir Miku.

.

..

"Gakupo-nii~" Kata Len memeluk Gakupo dari belakang.

"Diam Shota! Jangan begini ah!" Kata Gakupo yang sedikit sebal.

"Aahhh.. Gakupo-nii malu-malu yaaa.. XD" Kata Len bermanja-manja.

"Jangan begini ah! Aku tak yaoi! Aku ganteng! Banyak cewek suka padaku." Kata Gakupo.

Mendengar kata Gakupo, Luka tiba-tiba muncul tiba-tiba.

"Nee.. Luka-sama.. Bercanda itu.. Bercanda." Kata Gakupo

Mikuo tertawa-tawa dibelakang.

"Hahaha! Baru tahu rasa itu, PeDe Jaya.." Kata Mikuo terpingkal-pingkal

Kaito tidak berkata apa-apa, ia fokus pada eskrimnya. Tak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Miku melihat mereka, menyadari bahwa Kaito sudah fokus pada eskrimnya. Mikuo menyadari ada Miku disana dan memanggilnya.

"Hai, Miku. Mau kemana?" Kata Mikuo.

"Latihan paduan suara, Mikuo-nii mau lihat?" Kata Miku.

"Oke, aku dan Kaito lihat ya?" Kata Mikuo

"Oo..ok!" Kata Miku kaget kalau Kaito juga mau ikutan meski sekarang ia dalam fase tidak memperdulikan siapapun.

TBC.

**Kaito : *fokus makan eskrim***

**Mikuo : Balas Reviewnya!**

**Kaito : Ok..**

**Reply to Hiwazaki Evelyn**

**Arigatouuuu~ D.S akan berjuang lebih banyak. Haha, mungkin Chappie selanjutnya akan agak lama. Kalo ga sibuk belajar buat UAN, bakal disempetin buat lanjutan fic ini. Semua sarannya ditampung.. hehe. UPDATE!**

**Yumio-amagi**

**Hehe, kesan 'uke'nya masih kurang ya, maklum ya, ga pernah bikin. Jadi mungkin kesannya agak garing. D.S bakal berusaha untuk bikin Fic yang lebih berkualitas. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Ronar Kegen**

**Oklah. Saran akan ditampung. Arigatou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4! Out now!**

**D.S seneng banget nih… udah selesai UN dan lagi belajar buat SMPTN, D.S juga menikmati pembuatan fic ini.**

**Warns : Aneh, abal, gaje, OOC, typo(s), dll.**

**DLDR.. RnR needed.**

**Enjoy**

"Kaitoooo! Udah belum sih?" Kata Mikuo kesal.

"Iya-iya." Kata Kaito tetap menghabiskan eskrimnya.

Mikuo menyeret Kaito masuk kedalam ruangan latihan paduan suara.

"Kyaaa! Itukan Hatsune Mikuo dan Shion Kaito." Kata salah seorang anggota paduan suara.

"Kyaaa.. Mereka mau menonton kita." Kata yang lainnya.

Semua anggota sangat ribut kecuali Miku. Ia terlalu gugup untuk bersuara. Karena orang yang disukainya ada didepannya.

"Stop! Stop! Anak-anak! Ayo serius" Kata Pelatih mereka sambil menepuk tangannya.

Semua anak patuh lagi.

"Dia kan Sakine Meiko-sensei. Kudengar, dia dulu pernah menang kontes paduan suara bersama timnya." Kata Mikuo.

Kaito hanya mengangguk. Memperhatikan Meiko-sensei dan Miku yang berdiri disana.

"Nee.. Mikuo. Miku, dia itu sebagai apa?" Kata Kaito.

"Kalau tidak salah.. Penyanyi utama." Kata Mikuo.

"Kalau begitu, suaranya pasti bagus. Seorang yang berpengalaman seperti Meiko-sensei pasti tahu siapa yang mampu dan tidak." Kata Kaito serius.

"Benar, kudengar.. Seleksi masuk paduan suara ini sangat sulit, berarti Miku punya bakat, padahal baru 1 bulanan ia masuk sekolah ini." Kata Mikuo.

"Baik anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu dari G-Blaze. Kalian harus memberikan peforma yang bagus, mereka anak musik. Pasti bisa menilai kalian semua." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Hatsune Miku. Nyanyikan sebuah lagu." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Nee? Aku?" Kata Miku shock.

"Iya, kau harus memberi contoh pada yang lainnya." Kata Meiko-sensei.

Miku gugup sekali, ia tak menyangka. Biasanya ia menyanyi meski dilihat orang juga tidak apa-apa. Tetapi saat Kaito yang memandanginya. Miku benar-benar gugup.

"Ganbatte Miku!." Kata Mikuo memberi semangat. Kaito tersenyum pada dirinya yang 100% ingin membuat Miku meleleh.

Miku membungkuk hormat, menarik nafas dalam dalam, menenangkan diri dan mulai bernyanyi. Lagu yang dibawakannya adalah 'Romeo to cinderella.'

Mikuo dan Kaito tampak takjub. Suara Miku tinggi dan indah. Saat Miku bernyanyi, ia benar-benar berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Bagaimana rekan-rekan G-Blaze." Kata Meiko-sensei saat Miku selesai bernyanyi.

"Bagus sekali." Kata Mikuo. Kaito hanya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mikuo. Miku merasa jantungnya akan copot setelah bernyanyi.

"Bagus Hatsune." Kata Meiko-sensei.

Miku merasa beruntung, setiap ia mulai bernyanyi, rasa gundah dan bingungnya hilang begitu saja.

.

..

"Kau hebat sekali Miku." Kata Mikuo saat mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir.

"Biasa saja kok." Kata Miku yang sedikit tersipu.

"Kau hebat kok." Kata Kaito.

Muka Miku memerah.

"Eng.. Kai, bisa kau antar Miku. Aku masih suka ngebut." Kata Mikuo.

Kaito dan Miku menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Ayolaaaahh.. Mana semudah itu berubah sih.." Kata Mikuo yang sweatdrop ditatapi seperti itu.

"Tapi, Mikuo-nii harus ingat janjimu." Kata Miku.

"Iyaa.. Main kerumah ya, Paman dan Bibi tidak ada dirumah kan?" Kata Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk. Kaito membawa motornya dekat ke Miku.

"Ayo naik." Kata Kaito.

Mikuo juga naik kemotornya. Miku langsung sadar dan memerah mukanya saat duduk diboncengan. Memegang Kaito.

'Nee.. Daisuki yo..' Pikir Miku.

"Ah.. Aku mau ajak Choco. Seingatku ia sedang sendirian. Gomen, tunggu sebentar ya" Kata Kaito mengendarai motornya ke jalan yang berbeda.

Sesampainya dirumah Kaito. Rumahnya tampak biasa tetapi rapi, Kaito masuk, Miku tinggal bersama motornya, tak lama, Kaito keluar sudah berganti pakaian dan membawa Choco yang menggonggong gembira melihat Miku.

Miku blushing sedikit saat melihat Kaito memakai baju bebas, tetapi cepat-cepat ia ahlikan dengan bermain dengan Choco.

"Sini, Choco." Kata Kaito yang meletakan Choco didepan.

Miku naik perlahan dan memeluk Kaito. Kembali ia blushing saat ia memeluk Kaito.

'Tuhaaannnn.. Aku tak kuat kalau harus begini terus..' Pikir Miku dengan wajah yang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Umh, sampai." Kata Kaito memarkirkan motornya. Miku cepat-cepat masuk kerumahnya.

"A.. Aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Miku berlari kerumahnya. Kaito hanya mengangguk dan menggendong Choco kedalam rumah.

Kaito masuk kekamar Mikuo.

"Mana Miku? Kalian kok lama sekali?" Kata Mikuo yang sedang membuka bungkus snack. Tiba-tiba Choco meloncat kepangkuan Mikuo.

"Ohh.. Bawa Choco toh." Kata Mikuo.

Choco gembira dan tidak berhenti mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Hahaha.. Kau semangat sekali." Kata Mikuo mengelus kepala Choco.

"Orang rumah pergi. Aku bawa dia." Kata Kaito menyetel musik di lappie Mikuo.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku senang Choco datang kok." Kata Mikuo.

Choco menggonggong gembira. Miku masuk ke kamar Mikuo. Choco menghampiri Miku dengan senang. Miku mengelus kepala Choco.

"Sepertinya Choco senang sekali." Kata Mikuo.

"Ya, selama tak ada si Terong-freak itu." Kata Kaito sambil mengetik-ketik not-not lagu di lappie Mikuo.

"Eh? Iya juga ya.." Kata Mikuo.

"Emanknya.. Choco tak suka Gakupo-senpai?" Tanya Miku

"GUK!" Gonggong Choco.

"Iya. Dia aja udah jawab." Kata Mikuo.

Miku bingung. Apa yang membuat Choco begitu tidak suka pada Gakupo.

"Choco itu tak suka orang mesum. Dulu setiap ada orang mesum. Dia ribut mengonggong." Kata Mikuo.

"Waahh.. Dia pintar ya." Kata Miku.

Mendengar ia dipuji. Choco senang sekali. Ia berlarian disekitar Miku.

"Haaaii.." Kata Len yang membuka pintu kamar Mikuo.

"Guk!" Gonggong Choco menyambut Len.

"Wah, ada Choco. Gaku-nii ga selamat nih.." Gumam Len.

"Apa?" Kata Gakupo.

Mendengar suara Gakupo, Bulu-bulu Choco menegak dan ia mulai menggeram.

"Grrrr.." Geram Choco.

"Hiyaaa~ kenapa bisa ada Choco?" Kata Gakupo kaget.

"Tenang yah Choco~ selama ia dalam pelukanku.. Dia ga bakalan mesum kok." Kata Len mengeluarkan sifatnya yang 1 lagi seraya memeluk Gakupo. Gakupo tak berani berkomentar karena Choco galak sekali. Setiap Len sudah berkata seperti itu. Choco akan tenang. Miku tampak takjub melihat pemandangan itu.

"Choco jantan sekali ya." Kata Miku.

Choco menghampiri Miku dengan gembira.

"Kaito-senpai memelihara Choco sejak kapan?" Tanya Miku.

"Sejak ia lahir. Karena saudaranya banyak dan induk Choco tak sanggup memelihara anak sebanyak itu. Ku ambil dia." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengendong Choco. Choco menatap Miku dengan gembira. Miku mengelus-elus Choco.

"Kaito-nii.. Lagunya sudah selesai?" Kata Len bermanja-manja pada Kaito.

Kaito mendorong Len untuk minggir sedikit.

"Sedikit lagi." Kata Kaito agak terganggu.

Choco tetap mengawasi Gakupo dengan sengit. Gakupo hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat sikap Choco padanya.

Miku sangat terhibur pada saat seperti ini, meski ia selalu kesepian dan sendirian. Mikuo selalu mengajaknya melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Berkat Mikuo dan Neru. Ia dapat jatuh cinta pada Kaito. Meski belum ada progess apapun, tapi Miku menikmati detik-detik ia bersama mereka semua.

"Ei.. Minna.. Gimana kalau kita pergi makan bareng yuk." Kata Len tiba-tiba.

"Boleh.. Miku.. Kau ikut ya." Kata Gakupo.

Miku mengangguk. Choco menatap Gakupo dengan galak.

"Iya.. Iya.. Ampun Choco." Kata Gakupo menarik Len dan segera kabur.

Kaito mengendong Choco. Mikuo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sini.. Choco." Kata Kaito menepuk-nepuk keranjang didepannya. Choco melompat.

"Miku?" Kata Kaito menoleh padanya.

Wajah Miku sedikit memerah. Ia segera naik untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Memeluk Kaito. Miku merasa ia akan segera meledak jika setiap hari seperti ini.

.

..

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Kata Mikuo pada Miku.

"Ah.. Spaghetti dengan saus negi dan cream soup negi lalu Shake Vanilla." Kata Miku.

"Aku mau lagsana, Vanilla choco ice waffle sama Jasmine Tea." Kata Kaito.

"Banana pancake, banana juice, banana split." Kata Len.

"Burger Terong dan Alpukat juice." Kata Gakupo.

"Aku cordon bleau, mash potato dan Apple juice." Kata Mikuo.

"Untuk anjing yang ada di pets area?" Tanya Pelayan.

"Pet food brand XXXXX sama susu, jangan yang manis ya." Kata Kaito.

"Baik, silahkan menunggu." Kata Pelayan.

"Ah.. Disini ada pets areanya ya?" Kata Miku.

"Iya, kami sering datang kesini" Kata Gakupo mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"E-mail Luka-nee nih?" Kata Len sengol-sengol Gakupo.

"Anak kecil jangan ikutan" Kata Gakupo.

"Cish, iya ojii-san." Kata Len.

"Aku tak setua itu bananafreak!" Kata Gakupo kesal

"Aku tak setua itu bananafreak~, katanya anak kecil gak boleh ikutan? Yang paling tua disini kan cuma Gaku-jiisan." Kata Len sambil menirukan gaya Gakupo. Gakupo kesal dan menjitak kepala Len.

"Aaww~" Erang Len. Langsung seperti orang konslet..

"Ihhh~ Gaku-nii sayang jahat dehh~" Kata Len mengeluarkan sifat shotanya.

"Euh.. Stop Len" Kata Gakupo mendorong Len jauh darinya.

Mikuo tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Len.

"Wahaha.. Itu senjata rahasianya Len.." Kata Mikuo.

"Aku pun takut kalau Len begitu padaku." Kata Kaito.

Miku hanya memperhatikan mereka. 'Mereka akrab sekali, meski mereka berempat memiliki banyak perbedaan, justru perbedaan itu yang membuat mereka menyatu.' Pikir Miku.

"Aaahhh~ my sweet banana." Kata Len melihat makanannya diantar.

"Len-kun suka sekali sama pisang?" Kata Miku.

"Yup.. Pisang enak lohhh~ mau coba.. " Kata Len mengarahkan garpu berisi potongan pancake ke arah Miku.

"Ehehe.. Tak apa?" Kata Miku sedikit malu disodori seperti itu (#kalo author.. Bakal langsung makan.. Kapan lagi disuapi oleh Lenny sayang?)

"Ya, tak apa.. " Kata Len menyuapkan Pancake kemulut Miku yang sanggup membuat Miku diincar fans Len selama 1 bulan.

"Enak.." Kata Miku.

"Hehehe.. Apa kubilang?" Kata Len senang ada yang memuji makanan kesukaannya.

"Cish.. Apa enaknya makanan kuning itu.. Enakan juga terongku" Kata Gakupo menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan suapan besar.

Len meletakan garpunya. Mulai mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakan (?). Gakupo kaget, Len mengeluarkan dark sidenya. Sedangkan Kaito dan Mikuo cuek saja sementara Miku yang tampak shock.

"Biarkan saja Miku, ini sering terjadi kok." Kata Mikuo.

Sementara di sisi Len dan Gakupo terlihat Len mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya dan menyuapkan seluruh Terong dipiring Gakupo kemulutnya sampai mulutnya kepenuhan terong.

"Makan tuh terong!" Kata Len mendengus kesal.

Miku berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu meski ia sangat shock

"Eiii.. Gimana abis ini kalau kita nonton film?" Kata Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Ahhh~ nonton film itu aja yaa.." Kata Len menunjuk pada salah satu film di ujung sana.

"Yup.. Miku.. Kau ikutkan?" Kata Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk.

"Eh.. Lalu Choco?" Kata Miku tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja.. Kami sudah biasa kok titip Choco. Lagipula sini kan banyak doggie-doggie lain." Kata Len. Gakupo berusaha menelan makanannya.

.

..

...

"Hiiikksss~" Isak Len berlinangan air mata.

Tampang Gakupo sudah tak bisa dilihat (?)

Mikuo juga terisak menonton film ini.

"Hikkksss.. Kenapa harus beginiii.." Kata Len yang tak tega melihat tokoh utama harus berpisah dengan keluarganya.

Miku juga berlinangan air mata. Kaito tampak sedih tapi ia sama sekali tidak meneteskan air mata, tak seperti personil lain yang sudah hujan air mata.

Miku merasa sedih menontonnya. Terutama ia gampang terbawa suasana seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Miku kaget, ia melirik kesebelah kanannya, Mikuo sibuk mengeringkan air matanya.. Berarti artinya, tangan ini adalah milik Kaito. Sontak Miku memerah mukanya menyadari hal tersebut.

Kaito mengelus Miku dengan lembut.

"Kau menghayatinya sekali." Bisik Kaito. Ia tak sadar bahwa muka Miku memerah bukan karena terlalu menghayati. Miku hanya berpura-pura berkonsentrasi pada film saja.

.

..

...

"Kai-nii gak seru nih, kok gak nangis sih?" Kata Len dengan mata masih sembab.

"Aku gak semudah itu meneteskan air mata." Kata Kaito mengendong Choco.

"Kapan kau terakhir menangis?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Euh.. Tak ingat.. Sudah lama sekali sepertinya." Kata Kaito mengingat-ingat.

"Keadaan apa yang bakal memaksa air matamu keluar?" Kata Mikuo.

"Kalau orang yang kusayangi kenapa-napa." Kata Kaito.

"Kalau gitu, aku jatuh dari lantai 2, Kai-nii bakal nangis." Kata Len.

"Baka! Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh." Kata Kaito kesal.

"Gomenneeee~" Kata Len mengeluarkan puppy merasa, Kaito memang orang yang menarik. Orang yang sanggup membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya.

"Pokoknya, kalian semua tak boleh ngomong aneh aneh kayak tadi!" Kata Kaito.

"Guk!" Gonggong Choco.

"Sip!" Kata Mikuo.

"Iya Kai-nii~" Kata Len.

"Haiii..." Kata Gakupo lemes karena nangis habis-habisan (jangan tanya tampangnya.)

"Miku?" Kata Kaito menatap kearahnya.

"Ehh? Iya, tentu." Kata Miku kaget. Miku benar-benar kaget, tak kepikiran bahwa Miku juga ikut disertakan oleh Kaito, membuatnya nyaris meleleh kegirangan.

.

..

Malamnya, Miku dan Neru teleponan.

"Beneran? Dia bilang gitu? Astaga Miku.. Bahagianya kau." Kata Neru diujung sana.

"Tapi kan semuanya, berarti dia menganggapku cuma sebatas seperti Mikuo-nii dan lainnya." Kata Miku

"Setidaknya ia kan peduli pada dirimu." Kata Neru.

"Iya..hehehe.." Kata Miku girang sendiri.

"Cieee.. Yang falling in love.." Goda Neru.

"Aahh.. Berhenti menggodaku. Ayo tidur, besok masih sekolah nih." Kata Miku mengahlikan pembicaraan.

"Iyaa.. Oyasumi, gadis berbahagia." Kata Neru.

"Oyasumi." Kata Miku.

.

..

"Ohayou Miku-chan." Kata Mama.

"Ohayou Miku." Kata Papa yang sibuk membaca koran.

"Ohayou Papa, Mama." Kata Miku.

"Ah.. Miku.. Lusa kamu mau wisata kan?" Kata Mama menyodorkan sepiring roti.

"Heee? Lusa.. Euh.. Aahhh! Benar.. Hampir aku lupa." Kata Miku.

"Kau sibuk pacaran dengan Kaito siihh.." Goda Mama.

"Aku tak pacaran dengannya ma.." Kata Miku menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

.

..

"Ah! Benar juga, lusa ada wisata ya. Hehehe, manfaatkan untuk mengaet Kaito-senpai." Kata Neru.

"Huwehh.. Mengaet apanya.. Ngomong saja aku susah." Kata Miku. Tiba-tiba Handphone Miku bergetar.

"Ah.. Ohh.." Kata Miku sambil membaca e-mail masuk.

"Kenapa?" Kata Neru.

"G-blaze memintaku ikut dengannya untuk membeli cemilan." Kata Miku.

"Waahh.. Kesempatan bagus nih." Kata Neru.

**TBC**

**D.S :Akhirnyaaa.. ^^**

**Len : Asyik berlanjut. #peluk author**

**D.S : #bahagia sampe ga bisa berkata kata.**

**Kaito : #elus author**

**D.S : Melting**

**Miku : Kita biarkan Author yang kegirangan ini dengan 2 cowok itu. Mari balas reviewnya**

**Hiyasumi-san**

**Hehehe, berkat idemu, karakter Len dan Gakupo jadi bahan bikin D.S senyam senyum.**

**Choco itu anak anjing coklat. Arigatouu and keep reviewing ^^**

**Cherry blossom Clash**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya.. Hurt/comfortnya belum keliataaann.. D.S ga berniat mengekspos bagian tersebut. Tapi tunggu aja yaa..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5!**

**TFBF udah selesai, hem, fokus fic ini baru post fic baru ah~**

**Warns : Aneh, Abal, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, typo(s), DLDR!**

**Enjoy~**

"Kau cukup dekat dengan mereka ya.. Lain kali mintain tanda tangan Mikuo-sama donk." Kata Neru.

"Kau mau ikut denganku? Nanti aku tanyain nih." Kata Miku.

"Boleh?" Kata Neru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kutanya pada Mikuo-nii deh." Kata Miku mengetik e-mail pada Mikuo.

.

..

"Boleh nih Neru." Kata Miku.

"Horreee!." Teriak Neru kegirangan.

"Tapi.." Kata Miku agak ragu.

"Tapi apa? Ada apa Miku." Kata Neru.

"Kau harus dibonceng Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku.

"Euh.. Tak masalah.. Aku akan menahan maluku." Kata Neru.

"Bukan gitu.. Kau taukan? Kebiasaan Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku.

Neru terdiam... Lalu mengangguk.

"Tak apa.. Kurasa.." Kata Neru agak ragu.

"Iya.. Sepertinya cara ia membawanya sudah agak berkurang sih ngebutnya. Tapi tetap saja." Kata Miku.

"Tak apa.. Asal aku bisa bareng Mikuo-sama, itu aja udah bikin aku senang." Kata Neru sambil tersenyum. Miku membalas senyumannya.

"Ahh.. Kiyo-sensei." Kata Neru sibuk membereskan mejanya.

Guru bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama itu masuk dan berdiri didepan kelas.

Ketua kelas yang bernama Kasane Ted memberi aba-aba.

"Berdiri! Beri salam!"

"Ohayou Sensei."

"Ohayou. Duduklah." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

"Ah, Lusa sudah mau wisata, jaga kesehatan. Nikmati acara ini ya." Kata Kiyo-sensei. Seluruh murid mengiyakan.

"Baik, ayo buka buku kalian halaman 110. Baca Suzune." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

Pikiran Miku tidak begitu bisa berkonsentrasi, bak anak kecil. Ia begitu menantikan hari itu datang. Meski begitu, ia tetap berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang Kiyo-sensei sampaikan dan mengesampingkan kebahagiaannya.

.

..

"Ah, Miku.." Kata Mikuo yang melihat Miku dan teman kuningnya datang.

"Mikuo-nii.. Len-kun. Gakupo-senpai dan Kaito-senpai." Kata Miku yang datang kearah mereka.

"Ah.. Konnichiwa minna." Kata Neru yang sedikit kikuk.

"Karena udah kumpul ayo jalan, Len cepat naik." Kata Gakupo yang memakai helmnya.

"Haii~" Kata Len dengan suaranya yang super imut.

"Akita-san? Bisa jalan sekarang?" Kata Mikuo.

"I.. I..iya." Kata Neru yang gugup.

"Miku." Kata Kaito.

"Ah.. K-Kaito-senpai.. Ada apa?" Kata Miku.

"Sini, naik dulu. Kita lihat Mikuo dari belakang saja." Kata Kaito.

Miku menurut saja, ia benar-benar ingin meleleh setiap ia berada didekat Kaito.

"Mikuo sudah tidak begitu ngebut lagi meski masih agak cepat dan ugal-ugalan. Temanmu tahan juga." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Yuk berangkat. Pegangan ya Miku." Kata Kaito. Setiap perlakuan Kaito pada Miku benar-benar membuatnya benar-benar merasa nyaman. Karena Kaito adalah Cinta pertamanya. Meski belum terlihat tanda apapun dari Kaito, Miku tetap menikmatinya.

.

..

"Mereka sudah sampai, yuk, kita juga belanja." Kata Kaito. Miku mengangguk.

Kaito mendorong trolley, mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama.

"Nee.. Miku.. apa tak ada cara lain aku membawa eskrim?" Kata Kaito.

"Eskrim? Bukannya akan meleleh?" Kata Miku sedikit kaget.

"Tak ada cara lain ya?" Kata Kaito tampak kecewa.

"Bukannya ga ada sih.. Ada, tapi agak sedikit repot." Kata Miku.

"Eh.. Ada?" Kata Kaito semangat. Matanya memancarkan kegembiraan seperti anak kecil. Miku tersipu sedikit melihatnya.

"Iya. Tentu ada." Kata Miku.

"Aaahh.. Arigatou Miku~" Kata Kaito senang. Ini pertamanya ia melihat Kaito sesemangat itu. Miku jadi sedikit ragu. Demi eskrim, Kaito dapat berbuat apapun, apa suatu saat, Kaito dapat berbuat demikian dengannya. Rival cinta Miku adalah eskrim dan musik. Keduanya benar-benar disukai oleh Kaito yang sanggup membuat kepribadian Kaito yang pendiam dan cuek jadi begini ceria seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo Mikuuu.. Kita beli barang~" Kata Kaito girang sambil mengenggam tangan Miku dan mendorong trolley. Spontan tangannya digenggam seperti itu. Muka Miku memerah seperti tomat.

.

..

"Kai? Kau beli es banyak amat." Kata Mikuo melihat Kaito membeli es sampai sekantung penuh.

"Eskrim dirumah sudah habis." Kata Kaito sambil membuka eskrim.

"Ah.. Cewek seperti apa yang bisa membuat Kai-nii mencintainya seperti eskrim ya?" Gumam Len.

"Entah. Tak mungkin ia menikah dengan eskrimkan." Kata Gakupo.

"Gaku-nii juga sama, nanti pasti nikah dengan terong.. Bukan sama Luka-nee." Kata Len.

"Diam! Kau sendiri? Lihat saja! Bawaanmu. Biskuit pisang, jus pisang, wafer pisang. Pisang semua!" Kata Gakupo kesal.

"Sudah ah.. Hentikan." Kata Mikuo.

"Ah.. Kaito kuserahkan padamu ya Miku, aku antar Akita dulu." Kata Mikuo.

Miku agak ragu, tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

Gaku, Len, Mikuo dan Neru keluar dari supermarket. Sedangkan ia dan Kaito duduk dibangku yang tersedia disana.

"Miku. Ini untukmu." Kata Kaito memberikan eskrim rasa susu strawberry pada Miku.

"Ah.. Gapapa nih?" Kata Miku agak ragu.

"Iya, ini ucapan terimakasihku." Kata Kaito.

Miku senang, karena Kaito berkata demikian padanya. Miku pun mulai memakan esnya. Manis dan meleleh dimulut. Mungkin itu juga yang bisa digambarkan pada rasa suka Miku.

Kaito sudah menghabiskan esnya.

"Sudah selesai? Yuk pulang." Kata Kaito pada Miku. Miku mengangguk dan mengikuti Kaito.

"Hari ini agak panas ya." Kata Kaito. Miku mengiyakan.

.

..

"Arigatou telah mengantarku." Kata Miku saat ia sampai dirumahnya.

"Sama-sama, aku juga terbantu olehmu kok. Aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Kaito. Miku melambai kearahnya. Lalu masuk kerumah, mandi dan tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering.

"Heuh? Apaan sih si Neru, siapa yang berkencan coba" Kata Miku membaca e-mail masuknya itu, langsung membalas. Tak lama handphone Miku berdering.

"Hahaha.." Tawa Miku menjawab telepon masuknya.

"Ih.. Apa maksudmu sih Miku." Protes orang diujung sana.

"Bukannya kau juga berduaan dengan Mikuo-nii?" Kata Miku.

"Euh.. mana bisa Kagamine-kun dan Kamui-senpai kan ada." Kata Neru.

"Kau kan diboncengnya." Kata Miku.

"Iya sihhh.. Dia bawanya emank kenceng ya." Kata Neru.

"Mending, kamu gak tau pertama kali aku dibonceng gimana. Rasanya Roh dan Tubuhku berpisah." Kata Miku.

"Hahaha.. Tapi aku senang, aku dapat mengobrol dengan Mikuo-sama dan lainnya." Kata Neru.

"Baguslah." Kata Miku.

"Kau gimana dengan Shion-senpai?" Kata Neru.

"Euuuhhh... Mau gimana-gimana?.. Kau sendiri tau kan? Kaito-senpai gimana orangnya. Ya biasa aja." Kata Miku.

"Kita tunggu pas wisata aja." Kata Neru

"Hweh?" Kata Miku bingung.

.

..

"Haiii~" Kata Neru.

"Ah, kita dibus berapa?" Kata Miku.

"Bus 3, yuk." Ajak Neru.

Miku dan Neru masuk kebus, tiba-tiba mereka dipanggil.

"Miku~ Akita-san~" Kata Len melambai pada mereka.

"Wah, kita sebus dengan anak kelas X-A." Kata Neru. Miku mengangguk.

"Sini~ didepanku aja." Kata Len.

Miku dan Neru duduk didepan Len.

"Sayang banget, Kai-nii, Mikuo-nii dan Gaku-nii ga bisa satu bus dengan kita." Kata Len sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi aku senang, kalian berdua bisa satu bus denganku." Kata Len riang.

Miku dan Neru tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Len. Len anak yang ceria, seisi bus ia kenal dan ia anak yang sering meramaikan suasana sehingga seisi bus menjadi gembira. Sementara itu di bus 5.

"Ahhh~ aku ga bareng Luka.." Kata Gakupo sedih.

"Wew, Luka kan dibus 4, sana minta pindah." Kata Mikuo.

"Mana bisaaa? Aku udah dikasih death glare melulu sama sensei." Kata Gakupo.

"Udahlaahhhh~ nanti sampai kamu juga ketemu." Kata Mikuo. Kaito tampak diam seperti biasa.

"Ng, Kai. Kau bawa kotak apaan tuh?" Kata Mikuo menunjuk pada kotak berukuran 15x10 itu.

"Eskriiimm~" Kata Kaito senang.

"Emang ga meleleh." Kata Mikuo.

"Tidakkk~ bisa tahan sampai 2 jam lagi kok." Kata Kaito tampak bahagia.

"Niat banget sih kau." Kata Mikuo mengelengkan kepalanya.

.

..

"Yaakkkk! Sampaiii~" Kata Len merengangkan tubuhnya turun dari bus.

"Lukkaaa~" Kata Gakupo setelah turun dari bus.

"Mikuooo~" Len meniru gaya Gakupo.

"Ah! Len.. Aku merindukan mu." Kata Mikuo.

"Hei! Kalian berdua." Kata Gakupo kesal.

Miku tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Mikuo dan Len.

"Ayo-ayo. Ngumpul dulu." Kata Kaito yang sedang mengigit batang eskrim.

"Udah habis semua?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Iya." Kata Kaito singkat.

.

..

"Baiklah! Kalian punya waktu bebas sampai jam 5 nanti. Jangan telat ya!." Kata Sensei.

"Kyaa~ ayo belanja."

"Asyiikk~"

"Horee~"

Langsung pada bubar.

Neru dan Miku jalan berdua. Saat Neru sedang masuk kesebuah toko. Miku tiba tiba ditarik seseorang, sebuah tangan menrangkulnya.

"Dia pacarku." Kata seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Yahh.. Sayang banget." Kata gadis-gadis yang kira-kira anak kuliahan sekitar sana.

Miku memerah. Ia ingat suara ini, tentu saja ini suara Kaito.

"Ah, gomenasai Miku. Tiba-tiba mereka ingin mengajakku." Kata Kaito.

"Karena aku enggan, aku lihat kamu, langsung aku tarik kamu kemari. Gomenasai." Kata Kaito.

"Ah.. Iya, tak apa." Kata Miku.

Neru keluar dari toko. Melihat Miku sedang bersama Kaito. Lalu mengendap-endap dan kabur, segera menge-mail Miku.

'Ganbatte? Euhh.. Apa yang Neru pikirkan sih. Aku ditinggal pula.' Pikir Miku membaca e-mailnya.

"Ah, aku tak mengganggumu kan? Kau sendirian saja?" Kata Kaito.

"Iya, aku mau masuk kesana. Kaito-senpai?" Kata Miku.

"Gakupo lagi kencan. Len dan Mikuo sedang main. Jadi aku putar-putar sendiri. Gimana kalau kita berdua aja." Kata Kaito.

'Huwaaaahh~ ini kan kayak kencan ajaaaa.' Teriak hati Miku. Miku mengangguk.

"Kau mau masuk? Yuk" Kata Kaito.

Mereka masuk ketoko.

'Kyaa.. Lucu-lucu semua, aku mau yang mana ya.' Batin Miku.

Kaito juga ikut lihat-lihat. Banyak barang lucu-lucu. Kaito mengambil gantungan boneka beruang dan sebuah gelang kupu-kupu yang manis. Segera membayarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Miku. Tak lama. Mereka keluar toko. Miku membeli beberapa gantungan.

"Ini buat Kaito-senpai." Kata Miku menyerahkan gantungan berbentuk eskrim pada Kaito.

"Arigatou nee.. Miku." Kata Kaito dengan senyumnya yang sanggup membuat Miku melting. Miku mengangguk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Miku, pita rambutmu.." Kata Kaito.

"Ada apa?" Kata Miku.

"Agak longgar, aku kencangkan ya." Kata Kaito mulai memegang rambut Miku dan mengencangkan ikatannya. Miku merasa jantungnya berisik sekali, tidak bisa lebih tenang seperti akan meledak.

"Ok, sudah selesai. Ah, kau mau kesana?" Kata Kaito.

"A.. Arigatou.. Em, boleh." Kata Miku malu-malu.

Langkah Miku terhambat oleh batu dan spontan jatuh, anehnya Miku tidak merasa sakit. Mukanya jatuh disesuatu yang bidang, tapi ia terjatuh. Saat Miku membuka mata. Dia ada didada bidang seseorang dan yang bersamanya tadi hanya Kaito. Jadi ini adalah dada Kaito. Miku merasa ingin kabur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Senpai?" Kata Miku agak pelan.

"Tak apa kok. Sini ku bantu berdiri." Kata Kaito mengulurkan tangan. Miku meraihnya dan berdiri. Tak jauh dari sana.

"Wahhh.. Miku enak banget tuh." Kata Neru yang mengawasi sambil makan takoyaki.

"Mau yang mana Miku." Kata Kaito, mereka sedang berada distand es serut.

"Aku minta yang strawberry." Kata Miku.

"Tolong yang strawberry 1, yang Melon 1 ya." Kata Kaito pada penjaga kios.

Miku duduk di bangku yang tersedia.

"Ini." Kata Kaito.

"Arigatou.. Senpai." Kata Miku.

"Oh ya, Miku, panggil aku Kaito saja, atau mau seperti kau memanggil Mikuo juga boleh. Kalau senpai, terkesan kaku sekali, kau kan temanku." Kata Kaito menyuapkan es kemulutnya.

"Eh? Baiklah.. K-Kaito-nii?" Kata Miku, mulai memakan esnya.

"Masih awal bulan Juni. Tapi sudah agak panas ya." Kata Kaito membuka Blazernya.

Miku mengangguk.

"Kau sudah menjadi Murid SMA selama 2 bulan ya." Kata Kaito.

"Iya, benar." Kata Miku.

"Mau kekuil? Katanya kuil disini peruntungannya tepat loh." Kata Kaito.

"Ah, boleh." Kata Miku, dari dulu ia suka hal-hal seperti itu.

.

..

"Cling-Cling. Plok-plok-plok."

'Tuhan, aku hanya minta kami bisa sehat-sehat saja dan semoga perasaanku bersambut.' Doa Miku.

'Semoga kami sehat semua dan G-Blaze tetap maju.' Doa Kaito.

"Yuk ambil ramalan." Ajak Kaito.

Miku dan Kaito pergi mengambil ramalan.

"Ah. Lucky~" Kata Kaito.

"Dapat apa Kaito-nii?" Kata Miku.

"Sangat beruntung" Kata Kaito senang.

"Hehee.. Selamat." Kata Miku ikut senang

"Kamu Miku?" Kata Kaito.

Miku membuka kertasnya.

"Ah.. Sangat beruntung." Kata Miku.

"Kurasa itu benar, aku senang bisa disini hari ini, arigatou telah menemaniku Miku." Kata Kaito.

"Ah.. Sama-sama." Kata Miku memerah mukanya.

"Oh ya. Ini untuk mu" Kata Kaito memberi kotak kecil pada Miku.

"Eh? Untukku?" Kata Miku kaget.

"Yup, tanda terimakasihku telah menemaniku hari ini, semoga kau suka. Bukalah." Kata Kaito.

"Ah.. Gelang yang manis sekali." Kata Miku senang. Kaito meraih gelang itu dan memasangnya dipergelangan tangan kiri Miku.

"Arigatou Kaito-nii, akan kujaga baik-baik." Kata Miku senang sekali.

Kaito tersenyum padanya.

"Yuk, sudah mau jam 5 nih." Kata Kaito.

"Iya." Kata Miku senang.

.

..

"Waahh.. Seneng banget donk kamu, diberi gelang, pergi berdua." Kata Neru.

"Ah, kami juga ambil ramalan." Kata Miku.

"Eeehh! Kuil itu kan terkenal sekali, kalau pergi sepasang dan hasilnya sangat beruntung, ada kemungkinan perasaanmu akan terbalaskan." Kata Neru. Miku kaget dan senang mendengarnya.

"Aahhh.. Aku iri padamu, aku juga ingin Mikuo-sama pergi denganku ke kuil itu." Kata Neru.

Miku tampak begitu senang.

.

..

"Miku, bagaimana wisatanya." Kata Mama.

"Menyenangkan, oh ya ini oleh-oleh." Kata Miku.

"Waaahh~ oleh-oleh dari putri kesayangan papa." Kata Papa.

"Aku mau tidur dulu ya, aku lelah." Kata Miku.

"Iya.. Istirahat ya sayang" Kata Mama.

Miku menjatuhkan dirinya dan memeluk guling Neginya.

'Apa benar.. Perasaanku akan bersambut?' Pikir Miku. Tak lama ia tertidur.

.

..

"Hem.. Baiklah, aku mengerti, oyasuminasai." Kata Kaito menutup teleponnya.

"Kaito, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Kata pria separuh baya.

"Temanku menelepon tadi." Kata Kaito.

Kaito melangkah kekamarnya. Choco mengikutinya. Saat masuk kamar, Kaito memeluk Choco.

"Choco.. Apa yang kulakukan sudah benar." Kata Kaito pada Choco.

Choco mendengking pelan. Kaito mengelus-elus kepalanya.

TBC.

**Baiklaaahhh! Jawab review**

**Yuka Michiwa-san **

**Gomen ne. Kadang bisa macet ceritanya. Jadi D.S ga janji bisa update secept mungkin. Tapi akan D.S usahain.**

**Hiyasumi15**

**Hahaha.. arigatou.. **

**Hem, D.S suka sekali sama doggy jadi masukin ada doggy disini. Hehehe. **

**Arigatouuuu~ hahaha. TFBFnya udah tamat malahan. Review ya ^^**

**Arigatou Minna~**

**RnR**

**Kaito: Heum… #numpanglewat**

**D.S : Kyaaa! Kai-kai XD #pelukkaito**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taraaanntt! Chappie Ke 6! Dreng deng deng!**

**D.S lagi rada ga sehat. Jadi ficnya rada pendek. **

**Warns : Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, typo(s).**

**DLDR!**

"Kai? Kaito?" Kata Mikuo.

"Ah.. Ada apa." Kata Kaito yang kaget.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada masalah? Kok bengong." Kata Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada yang kulewatkan?" Kata Kaito.

"Besok kita bermain lagu ini-ini dan yang ini." Kata Mikuo.

"Iya baiklah." Kata Kaito bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Kata Kaito.

Len, Gakupo dan Mikuo saling bertatapan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kaito?" Kata Gakupo.

"Dia memang diam, tapi tak pernah sampai bengong begini." Kata Mikuo.

"Apa Kai-nii sedang ada masalah ya." Kata Len juga khawatir.

"Entahlah.. Susah memintanya buka mulut." Kata Mikuo.

"Kalau ia butuh bantuan, ia bakal bilang kok." Kata Gakupo.

"Yah.. Semoga." Kata Len.

.

..

"Shion? Shion-san?" Kata Kiyo-sensei pada Kaito yang melamun.

"Ah.. Etto.. Gomenasai sensei." Kata Kaito yang kembali dari dunianya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Tak pernah kau begini?" Tanya Kiyo-sensei.

"Tak apa sensei, saya hanya kurang tidur." Kata Kaito.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, ah, kalau begitu Kamui, baca!" Kata Kiyo-sensei.

"Eeehhh! Kok sayaaaa?" Protes Gakupo.

"Daritadi kau tidak memerhatikan." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

"Hweehhh! Kaito kok nggak diomeli!" Protes Gakupo.

"Shion biasanya tak pernah begitu, jadi sekali tak apa. Kau? Tiap hari kerjaanmu bengong saja." Kata Kiyo-sensei.

Seisi kelas tertawa. Mikuo melirik pada Kaito. Ia kembali melamun.

.

..

"Maaattteee! Kaitoooo!" Kata Mikuo.

"Ah.. Ada apa?" Kata Kaito.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok." Kata Kaito.

"Kamu ga pernah kayak begini. Kamu yakin?" Kata Mikuo ragu.

"Em.." Kata Kaito yang berjalan lagi.

Mikuo benar-benar bingung.

"Nee~ Kai-nii~" Kata Len memeluk lengan Kaito.

Tapi Kaito tidak merespon. Len mengoyang-goyangkan lengan Kaito.

"L-Len.. Ada apa?" Kata Kaito kaget.

"Nee! Kai-nii belakangan ini aneh sekali. Kai-nii ada masalah?" Kata Len.

"Tak ada kok." Kata Kaito.

"Tapi kau sudah melamun seharian Kaito! Kemarin saat kami bahas lagu kau juga melamun, saat latihan kau juga melamun, kau yakin?" Kata Mikuo.

"Iya, aku hanya capek." Kata Kaito.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita ya Kai-nii." Kata Len mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

Kaito tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Mikuo dan mengangguk. Meski begitu, Kaito tetap aneh seharian.

"Nee.. Apa sebaiknya kita selidiki?" Kata Len pada Mikuo dan Gakupo.

"Kaito tidak terbuka orangnya, apa ia tidak tersinggung." Kata Gakupo.

"Eumh.. Habis mau gimana? Dia sama sekali tidak mau cerita." Kata Len. Mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Kaito tak punya saudara ataupun pacar.. Tak ada yang bisa kita tanyakan." Kata Mikuo.

"Benar.. Siapa lagi yang akan menolong Kai-nii?" Kata Len.

"Semoga ia bisa menceritakannya pada seseorang. Sepertinya ia tertekan sekali." Kata Mikuo.

Gakupo mengangguk-angguk.

.

..

"Kaito-nii? Kaito-nii?" Kata Miku melihat Kaito bengong diatas motornya.

"Eumh.. Ada apa?" Kata Kaito yang tiba-tiba sadar.

"Kaito-nii mana boleh melamun? Apa lagi pas berkendara.. Bahaya sekali." Kata Miku.

"Tidak kok.." Kata Kaito.

"Kaito-nii kok melamun terus sih? Nanti kalau Kaito-nii kenapa-napa kan, Mikuo-nii dan teman-teman bakal sedih, G-Blazer juga bakal kehilangan gitaris kesayangan mereka. Choco juga sedih, aku juga." Kata Miku. Kaito menepuk kepala Miku.

"Aku ga bakal melamun kok. Tenang aja." Kata Kaito.

"Hati-hati ya." Kata Miku.

Kaito melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang di gerbang sekolah.

'Apa yang terjadi sama Kaito-nii ya?' Pikir Miku.

.

..

Sesampai dirumah, Kaito merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Choco masuk dan mendengking pelan.

"Gomen.. Aku sudah buat kamu khawatir ya." Kata Kaito memeluk Choco.

'Aku pasti buat yang lain khawatir.' Pikir Kaito.

"Choco.. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?" Kata Kaito pada Choco.

Choco menatap Kaito seakan akan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kaito memeluk Choco lagi. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Kaito.. Kau ada dikamar." Kata seseorang.

"Ah, ya.. Aku disini to-san." Kata Kaito bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Nee, Kaito, to-san telah mendengar cerita dari Ka-san. Bagaimana keputusanmu?" Kata orang yang merupakan ayah Kaito.

"Aku bingung, to-san." Kata Kaito.

"Yah, to-san mendukungmu jika kau ingin pindah ke Amerika, bagus untuk studi mu." Kata to-san.

"Etto.. Ano.. Aku.. Tak bisa meninggalkan kota ini juga. Aku punya banyak teman. Aku punya to-san, choco dan teman-teman bandku.. Semua tak bisa kubuang." Kata Kaito sedih.

Ayah Kaito menepuk-nepuk kepala Kaito.

"Kau kan bisa pulang untuk menengok mereka. Choco dan to-san tak akan lari kemana-mana kok." Kata ayah Kaito.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi..." Kata Kaito

"Kau punya pacaarrr?" Kata ayah Kaito sama hebohnya kayak Len.

"Bu-bukaaann.." Kata Kaito mukanya memerah.

"Eeehhh.. Kai-kai sudah besar ya." Kata Ayah Kaito.

"To-saaannnn" Kata Kaito mulai merasa terganggu.

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah.. Pikirkanlah dulu. Bawa pacarmu kemariiii." Kata Ayah Kaito meninggalkan Kaito dan Choco dikamar Kaito.

"Huuhh.. Pacar apaan.. Mana ada." Gerutu Kaito.

Choco menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Kenapa Choco." Kata Kaito agak bingung.

Choco kabur keluar kamar. (Setiap pintu rumah Kaito ada pintu khusus doggie)

Kaito merebahkan diri lagi.

"Ah.. To-san ini.. Padahal maksudku kan G-Blaze.. Kok jadi melenceng.." Kata Kaito membenamkan diri di bantal-bantal eskrim.

"Eumh.. Pacar? Ga tau ah." Kata Kaito mengambil bantal dan tidur.

Choco berkeliaran dirumah. Menganggu otosan Kaito. Makan dan main-main. Choco memang disayang dirumah ini.

"Hayo Choco, Kemari." Kata Oto-san yang sedang menonton TV.

"Guk-guk!" Gonggong Choco senang.

"Hei, Choco. Kau tahu pacar Kaito yang mana?" Kata to-san.

"Guk!" Kata Choco sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha.. Sayang banget.. Kaito kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalau ia udah pacaran aku juga maklum." Kata to-san.

"Kamu, Choco? Jangan-jangan kamu duluan." Goda to-san.

"Guk! Guk!" Gonggongan protes Choco.

"Heunnnggg~ kalian berdua kenapa." Kata Kaito yang masih belum menghilangkan wajah bangun tidur, tampang acak-acakan.

"Uwaaahh.. Kaito imut bangeeett.." Kata to-san memeluk anak lelaki kesayangannya itu.

"Mmmmhpp! Hhhnnpphh!" Geram Kaito dalam pelukannya.

"Kai? Bukannya kau punya band? Masa kau tak ada fans?" Kata oto-san.

"Ada sih.. Cewek semua tapi." Jawab Kaito.

"Pilih satu yang kau suka dan jadikan pacar." Kata to-san.

"Ga mau." Kata Kaito sengit.

"Kenapa? Atau kau udah punya?" Kata oto-san.

"Ga ada oto-saaannn" Kata Kaito menekankan pada kata 'ga ada'.

"Aahh.. Kau kan udah besar anakku sayang." Kata oto-san.

"Ih.. " Cibir Kaito.

"Aduhhh.. Anak ayah.. Lucu banget deh." Kata oto-san.

Ayah Kaito memang sayang sekali pada Kaito. Kalau mau tau. Ada 1 lemari khusus tempat ayahnya menyimpan video perkembangan Kaito dari umur 0- sekarang. Ayah Kaito sebisa mungkin tidak melewatkan moment-moment penting.

.

..

"Ayo Kai, hari ini harus konser." Kata Mikuo.

"Iya." Kata Kaito mengambil gitarnya.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak semua Fans G-blaze atau yang disebut dengan G-blazer.

"Kyaaa! Leeennn!" Teriak mereka saat Len mendekati mereka.

Neru sibuk memfoto mereka (buat dijual).

Sedangkan pandangan Miku tertuju pada Kaito.

"Sekarang kita mainkan lagu hits kita." Kata Mikuo.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak mereka yang 100% membuat Miku sweatdrop. Meski ia suka pada Kaito, ia tak bisa melakukan seperti yang orang lain lakukan.

.

..

"Kai? Kau yakin tak apa? Jarang sekali kau melakukan kesalahan." Kata Mikuo.

"Iya, biasa performance Kai-nii kan perfect." Kata Len.

"Untung tidak begitu ketara." Kata Gakupo.

"Em.. Iya, baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku cape." Kata Kaito.

"Beneran. Belakangan ini kamu begini terus. Kalau ada masalah, Ceritakanlah." Kata Mikuo.

Kaito mengangguk.

"Jangan begini terus, kalau nggak kau ga bisa konsen Kaito." Kata Gakupo.

Kaito mengangguk, mengendarai motornya dan pulang.

"Bener-bener bikin cemas dia." Kata Mikuo.

"Mau gimana? Dia ga bisa kita paksa juga." Kata Gakupo.

"Aku khawatir." Kata Len.

"Sama." Kata Mikuo dan Gakupo mengiyakan.

.

..

"Foto kali ini pasti bakal laris manis." Gumam Neru senang.

Miku sedang termenung, kenapa Kaito bisa melakukan kesalahan saat mini concert itu. Meski semua G-blazer tidak tahu termasuk Neru, tapi sebagai orang yang mengerti musik. Jujur, merasa kaget karena kesalahan Kaito.

"Nee? Miku? Kamu kenapa?" Kata Neru.

"Tak apa, hanya heran, tadi permainan gitar Kaito-nii bisa meleset sedikit begitu." Kata Miku.

"Meleset? Lagu yang mana?" Kata Neru heran.

"Bridge ke 4 lagu ke 2 tadi. Miss 2 not." Kata Miku.

"Waaahh.. Kamu bisa tau?" Kata Neru berdecak kagum.

"Eung.. Soalnya, miss sedikit terasa olehku.. Itu hal biasa kok." Kata Miku.

"Aku sering mendengar konser mereka aja ga nyadar tuh." Kata Neru.

"Kamu kan sibuk foto, mana konsen." Kata Miku.

"Hehe, yuk temani aku cuci foto-foto ini." Kata Neru.

"Boleh, hehe." Kata Miku.

.

..

"Gimana foto yang ini?" Kata Neru memisahkan foto-foto menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Emank kau jual foto Mikuo-nii juga?" Kata Miku.

"Iya, tapi lebih sedikit, fotonya yang paling keren buat diriku sendiri. Hehe." Kata Neru.

Miku mengangguk-angguk sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ini kue anda." Kata Pelayan cafe.

"Ah.. Arigatou." Kata Miku. Neru masih sibuk dengan foto-fotonya.

Miku ikut memisahkan dan menemukan sesuatu.

"Ahhh!" Kata Miku.

"Ada apa?" Kata Neru.

"Ternyata kau memfoto saat ada kesalahan itu." Kata Miku.

"Waahh.. Kalau gitu mau kau simpan? Nanti aku malah dituntut lagi karena bikin berita." Kata Neru.

"Ah.. Baiklah. Kucek juga foto-foto lainnya." Kata Miku.

"Iya, kalau tidak aku bisa bahaya." Kata Neru.

Miku dan Neru sibuk menyeleksi foto-foto yang ada.

.

..

Esoknya saat Kaito dkk mau pulang.

"Aaahh! Kaito-nii!" Peluk seorang gadis pada Kaito.

Spontan Gakupo, Mikuo dan Len bengong massal.

"Aahh.. Apa yang kau lakukan sih!" Kata Kaito berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi gadis itu membawa Kaito pergi sebelum bisa berkata-kata pada teman-temannya yang lain. Kebetulan tak jauh disana ada Miku yang tak kalah Shocknya dengan anggota G-blaze yang lain.

"Hweehh? Siapa gadis itu?" Kata Gakupo.

"Entah.. Emang Kai-nii punya pacar?" Kata Len.

"Aku tak tau.." Kata Mikuo.

Miku tak kalah shock dan sedih melihat dari kejauhan.

"Jangan sedih Miku. Belum tentu itu pacar Kaito-senpai kan? Kan banyak yang belum kau ketahui." Kata Neru menenangkan Miku.

Miku mengangguk pelan dan masih shock, siapa gadis itu. Memeluk Kaito seperti itu. Entah rasa cemburu, shock dan sedih menjadi satu.

TBC

**Miku : Nee~ kok pendek begitu.**

**Kaito : Author lagi sakit tuh.**

**Miku : Cepat sembuh author..**

**D.S : arigatou minna~ kalau Reviewnya banyak. D.S mungkin bisa lebih sehat.**

**Review dari Hiyasumi-san**

**Arigatou… image Kaito menurutku memang begitu. Jadi nikmati ya!**

**Oh.. arigatou saran-sarannya**

**RnR minna! Kalau dikit.. mungkin pembuatan fic ini juga lambat dan Author ini lagi sakit.**


	7. Panic!

**Chappie 7 is out now!**

**D.S :Yeiii~**

**Len : Cepet juga udah Chappie 7.**

**D.S : Iya.**

**Miku : *galau* **

**D.S : Daripada liatin Miku galau mending kita mulai.**

**Warns : Aneh, Abal, Jelek, typo(s), ancaman Hiatus, OOC, alur kecepetan. Dll.**

**DLDR!**

**Enjoy~**

Miku keliatan shock.

"Mikuuu! Jangan shock begitu. Belum tentu ia pacar Kaito-senpai kan?" Kata Neru pada Miku.

"Uuhhh.. Aku sedih sekali melihatnya." Kata Miku disudut matanya ada titik bening.

"Jangan menyerahh.. Mana tau ia ada hubungan saudara? Atau keluarga jauh Kaito-senpai." Kata Neru.

"Semoga saja" Kata Miku menatap langit cerah hari itu. Tapi hatinya tak secerah langit hari itu. Kalau bisa digambarkan. Lebih mirip ada badai dalam hati Miku.

.

..

Hujan turun deras. Ada sosok gadis berambut twintails tosca yang sedang sedih duduk ditaman itu. Meski hujan begitu deras ia tetap duduk diam disana. Membiarkan dirinya kehujanan supaya kegundahannya bisa hilang, agak malam gadis itu berjalan pulang kerumah.

"Miku.. Kamu kenapa? Kok kehujanan begitu?" Kata Mama.

"Ah.. Aku kehujanan." Kata Miku.

"Cepat mandi dan turun ya." Kata Mama.

Miku berendam begitu lama. Mama mengetok pintu kamar mandi.

"Mikuuu! Jangan terlalu lama mandinyaaa.. Mikuuu!" Kata Mama.

"Iya." Kata Miku segera berpakaian.

"Hhhhaaaattcchhiiii" Miku bersin.

"Haduhh.. Kamu kenapa sih Miku-chan?" Tanya Mama bingung dengan putrinya ini.

"Tidak ap- Haaatttchhiii!" Miku bersin sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Cepat minum susu hangatmu dan segera tidur." Kata Mama.

Miku mengangguk dan menurutinya.

"Miku, kamu kenapa hari ini? Tak biasanya kau se-diam ini?" Kata Papa ikutan khawatir.

Miku mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Mama.

Miku menggeleng lagi.

Mama merangkul Miku. "Ayolah Miku sayang.. Ada apa." Kata Mama.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok ma, aku hanya kehujanan dan cape. Itu aja kok." Kata Miku.

Mama dan Papa tetap merasa anak kesayangan mereka ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi mereka menghormati pendapat Miku.

"Ya sudah, sini, Mama bantu keringkan rambutmu." Kata Mama mengeluarkan hair dryer. Miku menurut saja.

.

..

"Sudah selesai, sana cepat tidur." Kata Mama.

"Oyasuminasai, Papa, Mama." Kata Miku.

"Oyasumi Miku, cepatlah istirahat." Kata Papa. Mama tersenyum pada Miku.

Miku masuk kekamarnya dan membenamkan wajah pada guling Neginya. Lalu perlahan terdengar isak tangis Miku.

'Kenapa hatiku sakit begini, kenapa pikiranku tak bisa jernih? Kenapa?' Pikir Miku. Tak lama ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

..

"Ohayou Miku, kau tak apa-apa?" Kata Mama.

"Iya, tak apa kok ma." Kata Miku mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Bagus lah, cepat makan dan berangkat." Kata Mama. Papa sedang sibuk membaca koran. Sebenarnya Miku merasa sedikit aneh. Perutnya agak mual dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tapi ia paksakan supaya tidak membuat repot orang tuanya.

"Itekimasu!" Kata Miku.

"Hati-hati ya sayang." Kata Mama.

"Jangan terlalu lelah ya." Kata Papa.

Miku melangkah dengan berat kesekolah. Sesampainya disekolah, saat ia mau melangkah ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Miku kabur dan ia langsung pingsan. Kaito yang kebetulan tepat berada dibelakangnya segera menolong Miku, mengendongnya ke UKS.

.

..

"Apa yang terjadi pada Miku, Kaito." Kata Mikuo yang agak panik.

"Dia agak demam, masuk angin." Kata Kaito.

"Jadi sekarang?" Kata Mikuo.

"Sudah lebih baik, tapi ia belum bangun dari tadi." Kata Kaito.

"Mukanya agak merah sih." Kata Mikuo.

"Iya, kurasa ia kehujanan, kemarin kan ada hujan besar." Kata Kaito.

Mata Miku terbuka perlahan.

"Ah, Miku! Kau sudah sadar?" Kata Mikuo.

"Mikuo-nii?.. K-Kaito-nii?" Kata Miku sedikit kaku saat menyebutkan nama Kaito.

"Kau tak apa?" Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk.

"Kau membuatku kaget Miku, katanya kau pingsan, untung ada Kaito menolongmu." Kata Mikuo.

Wajah Miku sedikit memerah, tidak akan ketahuan karena sekarang mukanya agak memerah.

"Arigatou.. Mikuo-nii, Kaito-nii." Kata Miku.

"Tak apa, kau istirahat yang benar. Kami masuk kekelas dulu." Kata Kaito.

Miku melambai pelan.

Kaito dan Mikuo meninggalkan Miku.

Miku melihat keluar dari jendela UKS.

'Kalau kau sebaik ini padaku, itu membuatku makin susah lepas darimu.' Pikir Miku sedih. Tak lama ia tertidur.

.

..

"Kau tak apa Miku?" Kata Neru.

"Iya.. Aku sudah mendingan." Kata Miku agak lemas.

"Kamu kenapa bisa jatuh sakit begitu." Kata Neru.

"Eumh.. Kehujanan, kurasa aku masuk angin." Kata Miku.

"Mikuuuuu.. Kau jangan sesedih itu dong... kau harus semangat! Kan sudah kubilang belum tentu kan?" Kata Neru.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku sakit sekali kemarin." Kata Miku.

"Kau sudah terlalu suka padanya." Kata Neru. Diluar pintu UKS, tak sengaja Mikuo mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

'Miku suka seseorang? Siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini?' Pikir Mikuo.

Kriieett.. Mikuo membuka pintu pelan.

"Ah, Gomenasai, aku menganggu?" Kata Mikuo.

"T-Ti-Tidak kok Mikuo-senpai." Kata Neru.

"Mau pulang Miku?" Kata Mikuo

"Mau sih.. Tapi..." Kata Miku.

"Kau dibonceng Kaito kok." Kata Mikuo.

"Eh?" Kata Miku kaget, saat Mikuo menyebutkan nama yang ia hindari sekarang.

"Ya, kenapa?" Kata Mikuo agak heran.

"Tak apa. Ya, aku pulang dulu Neru." Kata Miku.

"Iya, semoga cepat sembuh." Kata Neru.

Mikuo membantu Miku dan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Kau yakin tak apa Miku?" Kata Mikuo saat mereka akan ke tempat parkir.

"Iya, kenapa?" Kata Miku.

"Ah.. Tak apa." Kata Mikuo, ia masih penasaran siapa yang dimaksud.

Miku dan Mikuo jalan perlahan ke tempat parkir.

"Kamu sudah tak apa? Badan masih lemas." Tanya Mikuo.

"Em.. Sudah mendingan" Kata Miku.

Kaito melihat mereka.

"Ah.. Kalian sudah datang." Kata Kaito.

"Gomen.. Merepotkan Kaito-nii." Kata Miku.

"Tak apa, ini untuk mu." Kata Kaito memberikan sebotol minuman multi vitamin.

"A.. Arigatou." Kata Miku sedikit tersipu meski tidak kelihatan karena sedang demam.

Miku naik ke motor Kaito. Kaito memegang tangan Miku.

"Peluk aku yang erat, kalau pusing kasih tahu aku ya." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk. Miku memeluk Kaito erat. Sesampainya dirumah Miku.

"Mau aku masakan sesuatu?" Kata Kaito.

"Etto.. Apa tidak merepotkan?" Kata Miku.

"Nggak kok." Kata Kaito.

Kaito memasak bubur untuk Miku.

"Bubur dengan rumput laut dan Negi?" Kata Kaito. Ia melihat sebungkus Negi yang tertulis nama Miku dibungkusnya.

Miku mengangguk, ia duduk disofa sambil merebahkan kepalanya.

"Ini Miku, mau aku suapi?" Tanya Kaito setelah ia memasak. Sebenernya Miku nyaris meleleh atas perlakuan baik Kaito padanya. Tapi disudut lain ia masih sedih dan terpukul atas kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya menjadi sakit begini. Miku mengeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati makannya." Kata Kaito.

Rasa bubur yang di masak Kaito 2x lebih enak daripada buatan Mama, mungkin karena ia suka pada Kaito, jadi apa yang ia berikan rasanya jauh lebih enak.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa makan?" Tanya Kaito.

Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah, dirumah aku sering memasak, kukira tidak enak." Kata Kaito.

'Eh? Emank Okaa-sannya kemana?' Pikir Miku.

"Em, keluargaku punya sedikit masalah, jadi aku tinggal berdua dengan Ayah ku, kami sering bergantian memasak, tapi ayahku pintar memasak." Kata Kaitoseperti bisa membaca pikiran Miku.

"Ayahku paling parah kalau masak, garam, gula dan lainnya bisa kecampur, pernah ia mau memasak untuk aku dan Mama. Tapi rasanya kacau sekali sehingga kami pergi makan diluar." Kata Miku.

Kaito tersenyum mendengar cerita Miku.

"Kalau besok masih sakit, jangan masuk dulu. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir, lagipula Mikuo sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Kaito.

'Lalu dirimu?' Pikir Miku dalam hatinya.

"Habis makan kamu istirahat ya." Kata Kaito.

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku juga khawatir." Kata Kaito mengelus kepalanya Miku.

"Ha-Hati-hati." Kata Miku sedikit kaget.

"Ya, semoga cepat sembuh." Kata Kaito.

Miku tampak senang, kurasa masih ada harapan.

.

..

"Siapa sih yang disukai Miku? Kenapa dia bisa begitu?" Gumam Mikuo sambil memetik gitar.

"Euhh.. Setahuku, Miku jarang dekat cowok, seharusnya antara Kaito dan Len. Miku tak mungkin suka si Luka-freak itu." Kata Mikuo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa Kaito? Atau Len?" Gumam Mikuo.

"Aaahhhh! Aku bingung! Kalau kutanyakanpun. Miku tak mungkin mengaku." Kata Mikuo geram.

"Padahal jelas aku ingin menolongnya." Kata Mikuo bingung.

Mikuo memang kakak yang baik, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Miku, karena mereka berdua tumbuh besar bersama, jelas ia ingin membantu adik yang ia sayangi.

.

..

"Nee? Apa keputusanmu Kai-nii?" Kata gadis yang tempo hari menjemput dan membuat shock orang-orang.

"Biarkan aku sendiri." Elak Kaito, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Ikkkhhh! Kai-nii! Kau tak akan bisa lari selamanya!" Kata gadis itu kesal.

Choco masuk ke kamar Kaito.

"Choco.. Kemarilah.." Kata Kaito sedih.

"Choco, apa yang harus kupilih sebaiknya. Tentu aku tak bisa meninggalkan G-blaze dan kau." Kata Kaito seraya memeluk Choco.

"Uuunngg.." Dengking Choco sedih, melihat tuannya begitu sedih.

.

..

"Miku sayang, kau sakit kok disembunyikan sih." Kata Mama saat ia pulang.

"Gomenasai Mama, aku gak mau buat Mama khawatir." Kata Miku.

"Anak bodoh, kalau kamu menyembunyikannya begini.. Mana boleh." Kata Mama.

"Benar Miku, setiap ada masalah apa pun, ceritalah pada Papa atau Mama." Kata Papa.

"Iya, Miku akan bilang." Kata Miku.

"Baiklah sayang, sana istirahat, ohya, siapa yang memasak untukmu? Masih ada seporsi lagi? Apa kau mau makan?" Kata Mama sedikit bingung.

Miku terdiam, ia bingung.

"Kau masak sendiri? Atau Mikuo?" Kata Mama.

Miku menggeleng pelan.

"Aaahhh.. Kaito ya." Kata Mama.

"Bu-bukan" Kata Miku sedikit panik.

"Hahaha. Sana cepat istirahat." Kata Mama.

Saat Papa dan Mama keluar dari kamar Miku.

"Ma, apa anak yang bernama Kaito itu menyukai Miku?" Tanya Papa.

"Entah, kurasa Miku yang suka padanya." Kata Mama.

"Eeehh! Mana bisa kubiarkan putriku dia ambil?" Kata Papa.

"Pelankan suara Papa, Miku sudah SMA pa. Astaga, dulu seumuran dia, kita sudah pacaran." Kata Mama.

"Aaahh.. Dia kan putri kesayanganku." Kata Papa.

"Haduhhh.. Papa, Miku juga harus diberikan kebebasan sedikit." Kata Mama.

"Tapi maaa..." Kata Papa.

"Aaahh.. Miku seorang gadis, sudahlah, nanti baru bicarakan lagi." Kata Mama.

.

..

Kaito memainkan serentetan melodi. Terdengar sedikit sedih. Kaito tampak mengedit dan menulis lagu tersebut.

"Sedih aku harus meninggalkan ini.. Kau tahu, aku tak sanggup.. Sedih aku meninggalkan ini.. Kau tahu.. Aku tak sanggup.. Kenapa.. Aku harus memilih, yang mana terbaik untukku.. Sedih.. Aku memikirkannya, kau tahu.. Aku tak sanggup.." Kaito menyanyikannya.

Kaito memutuskan merahasiakan lagu ini. Sampai saat ia memerlukanya. Kasihan Kaito. Ia tampak bingung sekali.

Kaito menutup mata dengan lengannya.

"Tuhan.. Sebaiknya apa yang kupilih?" Gumam Kaito.

.

..

Mikuo tampak sedang mondar mandir dikamarnya.

'Adikku sakit, aku tak tahu siapa penyebabnya. Kaito ada masalah, aku juga tak tahu kenapa..' Pikir Mikuo.

'Aaahh! Kakak dan teman macam apa aku ini?' Pikir Mikuo mengacak-acak rambutnya.

'Apa aku tak bisa menolong kedua orang yang penting dalam hidupku.' Pikir Mikuo.

Mikuo terlihat kesal.

.

..

"Nee.. Gakupo-jii-san." Kata Len.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu." Kata Gakupo sedikit kesal.

"Hai.. Hai.. Gaku-nii." Kata Len.

"Ada apa?" Kata Gakupo.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada Kai-nii?" Kata Len.

"Mungkin ada masalah keluarga yang tak bisa diceritakan?" Kata Gakupo.

"Gaku-nii pernah ketemu orang tua Kai-nii?" Tanya Len.

"Pernah, ketemu dengan ayahnya sekali." Kata Gakupo.

"Kai-nii orangnya tertutup sekali ya." Kata Len.

"Yah.. Dari dulu juga begitu." Kata Gakupo.

"Aku penasaran gadis yang datang tempo hari." Kata Len.

"Same with me." Kata Gakupo

.

..

"Heum.. Kenapa Kaito-nii baik sekali padaku." Gumam Miku memeluk guling Negi.

"Kalau kau begini.. Aku makin bingung." Lanjut Miku.

"Benar-benar sesak." Kata Miku.

"Aku sebaiknya bagaimana?" Gumam Miku.

.

..

"Kaito? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Otto-san.

"Em.." Kata Kaito.

"Kok lemas begitu?" Kata Otto-san.

"Aku hanya cape." Kata Kaito.

'Aku bingung memikirkannya.' Pikir Kaito.

"Apa keputusanmu? Akhir bulan ini loh Kai." Kata Otto-san.

"Aku tahu." Kata Kaito.

"Kaaaiiiii-nii~" Kata anak gadis yang berlari ingin memeluk Kaito. Refleks Kaito bagus, ia memeluk Choco dan berlari keluar.

"Uuuuhh~ Kabur lagi." Kata Gadis itu.

"Sudahlaahh.. Jangan bikin dia tambah bingung." Kata Otto-san.

"Tapi dia kan harus segera memutuskan." Kata Gadis itu.

"Beri dia waktu dulu." Kata Otto-san.

"Apa yang dia pusingkan sebenarnya sih." Gumam gadis itu.

.

..

Kaito mengajak Choco berjalan-jalan. Kaito tak tahu gadis itu mengikutinya. Didepan ada Miku, baru Kaito ingin memanggilnya.

"Hiyaaa! Kudapatkan kau Kaito-nii." Peluk gadis itu.

Merasa ada suara yang dikenal Miku menengok ke arah suara. Kaito dan gadis itu. Miku spontan ingin pergi. Choco yang mendekati Miku langsung mengejar.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Gonggong Choco.

Miku ingin kabur tapi ia tidak mau membuat Choco marah padanya. Akhirnya ia mengelus Choco.

"Choco.. Apa kabar?" Kata Miku.

Choco menggonggong gembira dan mengibaskan ekornya dengan bahagia.

"Ah, pacar Kaito-nii?" Kata Miku saat ia menatap Kaito.

Spontan, Kaito langsung sweatdrop.

"Pacar? Gadis seperti dia? Astaga.. Aku gak mau." Kata Kaito.

"Kaito-nii bilang apa?" Kata Gadis itu.

Kaito melepaskan diri dari gadis itu langsung mengendong Choco dan mengandeng Miku pergi.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Kata Kaito. Akhirnya gadis itu terdiam ditempatnya.

.

..

"Ini, gomenasai, menarikmu begitu jauh" Kata Kaito sambil memberikan sekaleng minuman pada Miku.

"Tidak apa kok, siapa gadis itu?" Kata Miku.

"Dia? Adik perempuanku, Kaiko." Kata Kaito.

"Aaa.. Adik perempuan?" Kata Miku sedikit shock.

"Aahh.. Jangan-jangan kalian semua menganggap ia pacarku? Astagaa.. Memang sih aku tak pernah cerita tentang keluargaku." Kata Kaito sweatdrop.

"Eehh.. Mungkin.." Kata Miku.

"Wew.. Aku harus bilang sama yang lain nih." Kata Kaito mengaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Disisi lain Miku merasa senang, ternyata ia masih punya harapan.

"Haaahh.. Aku masih single begini kok udah dianggap punya pacar ya." Keluh Kaito.

"Itu karena kau terlalu keren." Kata Miku.

"Eh? Apa?" Kata Kaito.

Miku sadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Kaito mengelus rambut Miku

"Hehehe.. Arigatou Miku." Kata Kaito dengan penuh senyum.

"Em.. Memangnya, adik Kaito-nii ada dimana selamanya?" Kata Miku.

"Ah.. Dia? Di Amerika bersama Ibuku. Aku memang tak pernah cerita kesiapapun." Kata Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa kau ceritakan padaku?" Kata Miku sedikit ragu.

"Tak apa, asal kau jangan beri tahu siapapun." Kata Kaito.

"Ya, tentu saja." Kata Miku.

"Orang tuaku sudah bercerai, meski begitu, hubungan kami kakak beradik dan dengan orang tua kami memang masih bagus. Hubungan mereka juga bagus. Aku agak sedikit heran mengapa mereka bercerai. Adikku sekolah disana, dia setahun lebih muda darimu Miku." Kata Kaito menjelaskan semuanya.

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Oohh.. Aku mengerti." Kata Miku.

"Ah! Miku.. Kau sudah sehat? Aku sampai lupa." Kata Kaito.

"Iya, setelah tidur, aku merasa pulih, jadi aku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan" Kata Miku.

"Gomen, menyeretmu kemari." Kata Kaito.

"Tak apa kok." Kata Miku tersenyum.

"Hei! Kaito-nii! Kalau Kaito-nii berduaan dengan Miku, pacar Kaito-nii gak cemburu?" Kata Len yang melihat mereka berdua.

"Dia adikkuuu.. astaga… ampun deh." Kata Kaito.

"Apaaa? Adik?" Kata Len, Gakupo dan Mikuo bersama-sama

**ToBeContinued**

**D.S : Akhirnya chappie ini selesai. Lelah juga. Chappie depan bakal ada beberapa kejutan kecil~**

**Len : Kok ancaman Hiatus?**

**D.S : Ada beberapa hal. **

**Len : Jangan Hiatussss~ #peluk author.**

**D.S : Sementara aja kok! Kuusahakan update secepatnyaaaa~**

**Len : Author kemanaaa?**

**D.S : Dibilang ada urusaaann! Jangan begitu deh Len.**

**Len : Aku mau fic ini berlanjut.**

**D.S : Hiatus doank bukan discontinued.**

**Len : Sibuk apaan sihh..**

**D.S : Kalau mau terus berlanjut minta sumbangan sana sama review yang banyak #tendangLen. Kenapa kagak laku sih ni cerita.**

**Len : Minna! Review onegaisimasu.**

**Jawaban dari Review**

**Nee, Hiyasumi-san itu reviewer paling setia. Harus kasih penghargaan reviewer rajin nih.**

**Emanknya banyak fic yang aneh-aneh? Apa termasuk fic ini?**

**D.S akan terus berjuang! Arigatou atas doanya! **


	8. Show

**Len : Horeee! **

**D.S : Perjuangan mengetik Fic ini, karena mengalami musim panca roba batukku tak berhenti-henti.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine. But this story trully is mine.**

**Warns : Aneh, abal, jelek, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll.**

**DLDR! **

**D.S present : You, Band, Music and Ice Cream (YBMI) chapter 8.**

**Enjoy~**

"Kok kau tak cerita kau punya adik?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Kalian tak pernah tanya." Jawab Kaito.

Seluruh hadirin pada sweatdrop.

"Kai-nii diam sekali sih." Kata Len.

Kaito diam-diam aja.

"Jadi, belakangan ini kau kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Eumhh.. Tidak apa-apa kok.." Kata Kaito, merasa waktunya belum pas.

"Emank adikmu selama ini dimana?" Kata Mikuo.

"Amerika, dia lagi libur, jadi main kesini." Kata Kaito.

"Kok kalian tidak begitu mirip ya?" Kata Len.

"Dia mirip ibuku, aku mirip ayahku." Kata Kaito.

Semua anggota termasuk Miku mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Enak punya adik?" Tanya Len.

"Lumayan, cuma ia merepotkan, selalu menempel padaku, cerewet, berisik dan mau tahu urusanku." Kata Kaito.

Miku melirik Mikuo.

"Kau nggak begitu kok, Miku." Kata Mikuo penuh senyum.

"Dibanding dia, mana yang Kai-nii lebih suka? Miku atau dia?" Tanya Len.

Spontan pertanyaan itu membuat Miku kaget, ia melirik Kaito. Kaito terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Entahlah.. Aku suka eskrim, G-blaze, musik dan kalian semua." Kata Kaito.

Miku tertawa-tawa. Semua anggota G-Blaze juga.

"Hahaha.. Kok melenceng yaaa?" Kata Gakupo.

"Yang penting Kai-nii suka kita semua." Kata Len memeluk lengan Kaito.

"Leeennnn.. Jangan mulai lagi." Kata Kaito.

"Aahhh.. Kai-nii~" Kata Len manja. Semuanya tertawa.

Miku bersyukur, Kaito terlihat seperti semula, semua salah paham sudah beres, G-blaze terlihat sangat akrab. Tapi, apa benar Miku pantas senang? Tak ada badai yang menerpa mereka. Tentu Miku salah, tak sampai 2 hari kemudian.

"Apaaa? Show?" Kata anggota G-blaze.

"Iya, kalian kan sering tampil. Mainkanlah beberapa lagu." Kata Gumiya-sensei selaku koordinator klub band disekolah mereka.

"Bukan hanya kalian yang tampil, Hatsune Miku, penyanyi solo klub paduan suara juga kok." Kata Meiko-sensei yang muncul entah darimana.

"Eeehhh? Kami G-Blaze? Dan Hatsune Miku?" Kata Mikuo.

"Benar, show ini adalah menunjukan talenta sekolah kita, apa kalian keberatan?" Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Eummmhh.. Lalu Miku-chan?" Tanya Len.

"Ah ya, kalian iringi dia ya, mainkan lagu yang ada disini." Kata Meiko-sensei memberikan sheet music pada G-Blaze.

"Shion. Kau bisa bernyanyikan? Kami butuh suaramu untuk duet dengan Miku." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Apa? Saya?" Kata Kaito.

"Ya, Kalau Kagamine, kurang pas." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Saya inikan.." Kata Kaito.

"Sensei tahu, tapi seluruh lagu G-Blaze kau yang buat. Jadi kurasa kau bisa bernyanyi, minta Kagamine membantumu dan yang lainnya. Tolong latihan dengan baik. Jangan membuat sekolah kita malu." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Howeeehhh. Gimana nih?" Kata Gakupo.

"Aduh, harus ada 3 lagu yang kita bawakan, lalu tambah 2 lagu Miku dan lagu Kaito dan Miku." Kata Mikuo melihat List lagu.

"Lagu Kaito dan Miku apa?" Kata Gakupo mengeluarkan stick drum berwarna ungunya itu.

"Cendrillon" Kata Mikuo.

"Wah.. Aku harus mulai latihan nih." Kata Kaito.

"Kai-nii kalau ada kesusahan boleh minta bantuanku." Kata Len.

"Arigatou Len." Kata Kaito.

"Lagu Miku?" Kata Len.

"Eumh.. Ini masalahnya. Dia akan berinteraksi dengan kita. Kau dan aku, Kaito. Lagunya Romeo to Cinderella sama World is Mine." Kata Mikuo.

"Waahhh

"Cepat makan, sini Mama rapi kan rambutmu, berantakan sekali." Kata Mama.

"Kok tumben kamu bangun agak telat.

"Kami mau show, jadi kemarin latihan sampai sore, jadinya cape." Kata Miku.

"Sudah selesai." Kata Mama.

"Ah.. Itekimasu Papa! Mama!" Kata Miku.

"Hati-hati sayang!" Kata Mama.

"Jaga diri yang benar." Kata Papa. Miku segera berjalan keluar.

'Wah.. Matahari agak panas hari ini, benar-benar musim panas.' Pikir Miku.

"Nee! Miku! Ohayou!" Kata Neru saat mereka bertemu di halte bus.

"Seragamnya keren ya." Kata Neru.

"Iya, hehehehe." Kata Miku.

"Gimana latihannya?" Tanya Neru.

"Lumayan lancar kok." Kata Miku.

"Enak ya! Jadi gak belajar." Kata Neru sedikit iri.

"Tidak juga, cape loh, kemarin latihan sampe sore lalu habis showkan kita harus kejar pelajaran, mana enak?" Kata Miku.

"Iya juga ya." Kata Neru.

"Ah.. Busnya sudah datang, ayo cepat naik." Kata Miku.

Tak disangka ini adalah bulan ke 3 Miku menjadi murid SMA, ia mulai terbiasa dengan seluruh kesibukan anak SMA.

"Sudah ya, aku harus latihan lagi." Kata Miku.

"Kapan shownya?" Tanya Neru.

" Selasa depan." Kata Miku.

"Gladinya? " Tanya Neru lagi.

"Jum'at ini! Jaa!" Kata Miku mulai berlari ke ruang latihan.

"Ganbatte! Miku!" Kata Neru memberi semangat.

Miku mengangkat tangannya dan segera berlari lagi.

"Huah.. " Kata Miku. Ia cape setelah lari-larian. Lalu ia membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Miku, ohayou." Kata Kaito.

"O-ohayou Kaito-nii.. yang lainnya?" Tanya Miku.

"Mikuo lagi beli makanan. Gakupo belum datang. Len lagi panggil sensei." Kata Kaito.

Miku ber 'oh' Ria.

Miku sedikit tersipu melihat Kaito dengan seragam musim panasnya. Terlihat lebih fresh dan cool.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Masih semangat kan." Tanya Kaito dengan senyum.

"Yup, tentu saja." Balas Miku semangat.

"Mau coba lagu kita berdua?" Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk. Kaito menyetel melodi lagu cendrillon.

"Aaaahhhhh~" Miku mulai bernyanyi

Masukin penggalan lirik cendrillon.

.

..

"Bagus sekali, Shion! Hatsune!" Kata Gumiya-sensei yang menonton dari tadi.

.. Pasti menarik, aku harus nonton nih." Kata Len.

"Wew, 6 lagu ya. Baiklah.." Kata Gakupo.

"Saat aku nyanyi, aku juga main?" Kata Kaito.

"Iya. Kau bisa?" Kata Mikuo.

"Eumh.. Kurasa bisa." Kata Kaito.

"Ayo latihan.. Latihan." Kata Gakupo.

"Yang paling susah si Kaito nih. Aku main 6 lagu juga gapapa, cuma berinteraksi sedikit seperti biasa." Kata Mikuo.

"Tak apa.. Tantangan baru untukku." Kata Kaito

.

..

"Apa? Aku? Haaahh?" Respon Miku kaget.

Semua anak-anak paduan suara ramai.

"Iya, Hatsune Miku." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Tak bisa paduan suara saja?" Tanya Miku.

"Tak bisa, oh ya, kau akan berkolaborasi dengan G-blaze." Kata Meiko-sensei

"Apa? Dengan G-blaze?" Kata Miku.

"Kyaaa! G-Blaze? Beruntung sekali~"

"Aku juga mau."

"Hei, emanknya gampang?"

"Tapi..tapi"

"Tenang anak-anak, Berjuanglah Hatsune Miku." Kata Meiko-sensei

Miku merasa depresi. 3 lagu, full interaction dan terlebih.. Duet dengan Kaito.. Rasanya tidak terdefinisikan.

"Ganbatte Miku!" Kata teman-teman di paduan suara.

"Iya.." Kata Miku lemas.

"Nah Hatsune! Ayo latihan." Kata Meiko-sensei.

Miku menarik nafas, mengetes suara lalu suaranya menghipnotis semuanya

"Sekaiide ichiban ohimesamaaa~".

.

..

"Miku." Kata seseorang.

Miku menengok.

"Ah.. Kaito-nii." Kata Miku.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Kaito

"Ya." Kata Miku.

"Mau latihan bareng?" Kata Kaito.

"Em.." Kata Miku.

"Baguslah, kalian kan harus latihan koreografi lagi." Kata Len yang mengatur koreografi mereka karena porsi menyanyinya cuma 3.

.

..

"Mikuuuu~ kau harus lebih dekat dan manja lagi." Kata Len.

"Gaku-nii kemari!" Panggil Len.

"Kenapa ?" Kata Gakupo.

"Nih begini." Kata Len mempraktekkannnya yang 100% membuat Gakupo merinding..

"Hiiiyy.. Kau pintar sekali." Kata Gakupo.

"Iya donk Gaku-sayaaanngg~" Kata Len yang membuat mereka sweatdrop.

'Euhh.. Lebih manja, baiklah! Mainkan peranmu Hatsune Miku!' Pikir Miku menyemangati dirinya.

"Sono ichi... " Miku bernyanyi dan mulai berakting.

"Bagus! Miku-chan cepat yah belajarnya." Kata Len.

"Nah! Kaito-nii harus meresponnya dengan begini.." Kata Len memperagakan.

.

..

"Huaahh.. Lelah sekali." Kata Gakupo.

"Apaan, capean aku kali." Kata Mikuo.

"Capean Miku dan Kaito-nii" Kata Len.

Kaito dan Miku lelah sampai tak bersuara.

"Koreografinya jangan lupa ya, tinggal cuma perlu dilatih lebih perfect aja." Kata Len.

"Nee.. Gomenne merepotkan." Kata Miku.

"Tak apa, aku juga harus koreografi juga nih. " Kata Len.

"Hai anak-anak." Kata seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan.

"Ahhh~ Luka sayang~" Kata Gakupo yang langsung di lempar tuna oleh Luka.

Semua minus Luka dan Gakupo sweatdrop.

"Em.. Sensei memintaku membuat kostum kalian." Kata Luka.

Memang agak telat untuk diceritakan. Tapi Luka adalah anggota klub jahit disekolah. Ia mahir dalam membuat berbagai kostum.

"Naahh.. Si BaKamui itu lompatin dulu aja. Hatsune Miku, mari ku hitung. Kalian saling menghitung ya, si BaKamui itu ukurannya semua sudah komplit." Kata Luka.

Mereka bertiga sweatdrop, sepertinya Luka sangat kejam terhadap Gakupo dan mereka pun langsung sibuk.

"Wah, tubuhmu langsing ya." Kata Luka.

"Tidak juga, tubuh Luka-nee juga bagus." Kata Miku.

Gakupo tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka. (Miku dan Luka berada di ruangan ganti G-Blaze)

"Aku ga mau tanggung akibatnya." Kata Len sibuk mencatat.

Mikuo dan Kaito no comment.

"BaKamui!" Kata Luka dengan aura kematian (?).

Untuk keamanan beberapa adegan disensor.

"Jam 17.20 telah meninggal dunia Kamui Gakupo karena kebodohannya." Kata Len

"Hei! Aku ga mati!" Protes Gakupo yang langsung diam dideath glare Luka.

Semua minus Luka dan Gakupo tertawa melihat adegan itu.

"Mau pergi makan dulu, kulihat Kaito dan Miku udah kecapean gitu." Kata Luka.

"Yah, tentu." Kata Mikuo.

"Dimana?" Kata Gakupo.

"Sekitar sini ada cafe kenalan ku. Mau coba?" Kata Luka.

"Baiklahhh.. Kita kesana" Kata Len.

.

..

"Hai, Luka. Bawa teman? Yang mana pacarmu?" Kata gadis yang di name tagnya tertulis 'Nekomura Iroha.'

"Aku pacarnya!" Kata Gakupo yang langsung berdiri.

Luka melempar Tuna yang entah datang dari mana kemuka Gakupo.

"Hahaha.. Pacarmu heboh sekali." Kata Iroha.

"Nee.. Iroha-chan.. Jangan nanya aneh-aneh lagi ya." Kata Luka.

"Ok-ok.. Mau pesan apa?" Kata Iroha.

"Aku yang biasa aja, terus buat si Baka itu. Terong bakar, cream soup terong dan jus terong (#author: Howeeekksss.. Apaan tuh makanan)" Kata Luka.

"Em.. Lalu yang 4 lainnya?" Kata Iroha setelah mencatat pesanan Luka dan Gakupo.

"Aku minta Sushi negi complete dan shake strawberry." Kata Miku.

"Aku waffle deluxe, oyakodon dan strawberry float." Kata Kaito.

"Em.. Banana Float. Banana Pancake dan Banana waffle." Kata Len.

"Eum.. Katsudon dan green tea." Kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah.. Mohon menunggu." Kata Iroha, lalu ia balik ke dapur.

"Luka-nee sering kemari?" Tanya Miku.

"Lumayan. Aku kenal beberapa pekerjanya." Kata Luka.

"Huweee.. Lukaaaa~" Tiba-tiba Gakupo bangkit (?) Dan manja terhadap Luka.

Sisanya pada sweatdrop.

"Heeehh? Gaku-nii kenapa?" Kata Len yang kaget melihat Gakupo seperti itu.

"Eumh.. Kurasa pukulan terakhirku menyebabkan sisi satunya lagi muncul." Kata Luka.

"Eehhh? Gakupo/ Gakupo-senpai/ Gaku-nii punya kepribadian lain?" Kata semuanya.

"Ya, setiap beberapa pukulan, sifat ini akan muncul." Kata Luka.

"Hem.. Kita tidak pernah memukulnya, tentu saja kita tak tahu." Kata Len.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ehh.. Etto.. Eumh.. Seperti anak kecil." Kata Luka agak ragu.

"Huwwwweee.. Lukaaa" Tangis Gakupo.

Spontan Mikuo dan Len tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tampangnya aneh banget." Kata Mikuo.

"Wahahaha.. Bisa begitu ya?" Kata Len.

Gakupo dengan sisi lainnya manja terhadap Luka, ia terus memeluk Luka, tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba salah pegang dan aura Luka langsung berubah dan menghajarnya dengan Tuna raksasa.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Baka!" Kata Luka marah-marah. Gakupo terkapar di tempat duduknya.

"Wew, kayaknya dia perlu kita ikat nih, Len." Kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah. Ini talinyaaa." Kata Len memberikan tali yang entah datang dari mana.

Saat Gakupo sadar, ia merasa sesak.

"Howwehhh! Kenapa kalian ikat aku?" Kata Gakupo meronta-ronta.

"Aku mau makaaannn" Rengek Gakupo.

"Supaya kau tak berbuat aneh lagi." Kata Mikuo sambil melahap makannya.

"Aku mau makaaann." Kata Gakupo. Akhirnya tangannya saja yang dilepasin.

"Siapa yang pesanin ini buat aku." Kata Gakupo melahap makanannya.

"Aku, kenapa? Mau protes?" Kata Luka.

"Uwoohh.. Luka memang paling baik!" Kata Gakupo yang berusaha memeluk Luka, tetapi tak bisa karena terikat. Semua tertawa melihat aksi Gakupo yang bodoh.

Ternyata, Kaito tertidur saat ia sedang menunggu lainnya selesai makan. Kaito memang sudah lapar, makanannya cepat habis. Tiba-tiba ia bersandar di pundak Miku. Spontan Miku kaget.

"Ka.. Kaito-nii?" Kata Miku yang sedang menghabiskan minumannya.

"Kaito tidur tuh" Kata Mikuo yang duduk diseberang mereka.

"Kurasa Kai-nii kecapean." Kata Len.

"Ish.. Kaito curi-curi kesempatan." Kata Gakupo. Luka langsung memukul dan disusul jitakan oleh Mikuo.

"Dia tak semesum kau Baka!" Omel Mikuo dan Luka bersamaan. Len terkekeh-kekeh melihatnya. Miku juga tertawa pelan, takut membangunkan Kaito.

"Kurasa, Kaito emank kecapean, porsinya kan jauh lebih banyak daripada kita bertiga." Kata Mikuo.

"Sepertinya nyenyak sekali, kita berisik pun ia tidak terbangun." Kata Luka.

Miku duduk diantara Luka dan Kaito sedangkan Mikuo diantara Len dan Gakupo.

Makanya, mungkin Kaito terkantuk-kantuk tidak sadar menyender di pundak Miku.

"Liat Kaito tidur.. Aku jadi agak ngantuk, yuk Len, kita pulang." Kata Mikuo.

"Iyaaa~" Kata Len memeluk lengan Mikuo.

"Aaahh.. Jangan begini ah Len." Kata Mikuo yang sedikit kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa lah.. Mikuo-nii sayang." Kata Len mengeluarkan serangan shotanya lagi.

Len dan Mikuo pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku bayar punyaku dulu." Kata Gakupo.

"Ah.. Aku dan si Baka ini pulang dulu ya. Semoga berhasil, Miku." Kata Luka memberi semangat.

"Ehh! A-apa artinya." Kata Miku dengan muka memerah.

"Kau suka padanya kan? Ini bagus donk." Bisik Luka.

"Ayo Luka, kita sudah bisa pulang." Kata Gakupo balik dari kasir.

"Jaa, Miku." Kata Luka.

'Aaahh.. Aku gimana pulang, eumhh..' Pikir Miku.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Kaito memeluk pinggang Miku. Miku kaget dan malu sekali. "Eumh.. Nyem.. Nyem.. Eskrim.." Kaito mengigau. Miku tertawa kecil.

'Eskrim pun, kebawa sampai mimpi.' Pikir Miku. Tak lama, Kaito membuka matanya, ia merasa memeluk sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut.

"A-ahh! Gomenasai Miku." Kata Kaito saat menyadari yang ia peluk itu Miku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Kata Miku dengan muka memerah.

"Kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kaito-nii terlihat cape, jadi aku tak bangunkan." Kata Miku.

"Aahh.. Hontoni gomenasai." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk.

"Yuk, pulang." Kata Kaito.

Kaito seperti biasa, membonceng Miku pulang.

"Gomenasai ya." Kata Kaito saat selesai mengantar Miku.

"I.. Iya, tak apa-apa kok." Kata Miku.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Kaito.

"Ah.. Ya, hati-hati." Kata Miku.

.

..

"Tadaima." Kata Kaito.

Choco berlarian menyambut Kaito.

"Mana Kaiko dan oto-san? Pergi semua?" Tanya Kaito pada Choco.

"Guk!" Gonggong Choco.

"Em.. Surat apa yang ada dilehermu Choco?" Kata Kaito saat ia mengelus Choco.

"Oto-san dan Kaiko pergi keluar sebentar, kau bisa beli makanan diluar, tak usah tunggu kami, tidur saja duluan. Oto-san." Kata Kaito membaca surat yang ada dileher Choco.

"Hem.. untung aku udah makan. Choco, kau sudah makan?" Kata Kaito. Choco menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huaaahh.. Ngantuk sekali, kita tidur yuk, Choco." Kata Kaito seraya mengendong Choco. Kaito berganti pakaian dan menuju tempat tidurnya, Choco naik ke tempat tidur Kaito dan tidur melingkar disebelah tuannya yang sudah berbaring.

"Beberapa hari ini, aku harus latihan keras nih. Oh ya, Choco, kau tau? Hari ini aku ketiduran di cafe yang kami datangi tadi. Anehnya, kok aku bisa berada di pundak Miku dan memeluknya ya. Aku tak ingat aku mimpi apa sih." Kata Kaito.

Choco mendengarkan dan mengonggong.

"Hahaha.. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Ayo tidur." Kata Kaito memeluk Choco dan tidur bersamanya.

.

..

'Huwaaahh.. Aku kaget sekali tiba-tiba Kaito-nii tidur di pundakku dan memelukku.' Pikir Miku. 'Rasanya jantungku berisik sekali dan siap meledak.' Pikir Miku.

Tak lama. Miku tertidur.

Sementara itu Mikuo masih sibuk latihan.

"Mikuooo.. Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Ibu Mikuo dari bawah.

"Sebentar lagi, Maaa!" Jawab Mikuo. Mikuo merenggangkan tubuhnya dan tidur dikasurnya, tak sampai beberapa detik, Mikuo sudah tertidur.

Lalu Gakupo masih berada dirumah Luka.

"Lukaaa.." Kata Gakupo memeluk Luka dari belakang.

"Jangan begini ah, banyak kostum yang harus kusiapkan." Kata Luka.

Gakupo mencium pipi Luka.

"Baka! Jangan begini." Kata Luka.

"Aishiteru.. Luka-chan." Kata Gakupo.

Luka tidak menghiraukannya tetap pada pekerjaannya tetapi terlihat semburat merah dipipi Luka. Bagaimana dengan Len?

Len sudah tidur dari tadi memeluk bantal pisangnya dan mengigit ujungnya. Len sepertinya juga sudah lelah.

.

..

"Mikuuu! Nee! Mikuu! Cepetan bangun.. Mikuuu?" Panggil Mama sambil mengetok-ketok pintu kamar Miku.

Miku bangun dan segera mandi dan berberes. Lalu menuruni tangga.

"Ya ampun Miku, kau salah seragam tidak? Hari ini sudah bulan Juni loh.

"Ah! Ya.. Aku lupa." Kata Miku segera menganti seragamnya dengan seragam musim panas. Lalu segera turun, takut telat.

"Aaahh~ putri Papa manis sekali memakai seragam musim panasnya. Seragam musim semi Miku, ia memakai kemeja dan pita merah lalu rompi coklat muda dengan rok merah. Sedangkan seragam musim panas kemeja lebih tipis berwarna orange dengan rok coklat. Didaerah ini, memang seragam sekolah Miku paling istimewa. Yang murid laki-lakinya sama hanya kalau laki-laki pakai celana panjang dan dasi.

"Cepat makan, sini Mama rapi kan rambutmu, berantakan sekali." Kata Mama.

"Kok tumben kamu bangun agak telat.

"Kami mau show, jadi kemarin latihan sampai sore, jadinya cape." Kata Miku.

"Sudah selesai." Kata Mama.

"Ah.. Itekimasu Papa! Mama!" Kata Miku.

"Hati-hati sayang!" Kata Mama.

"Jaga diri yang benar." Kata Papa. Miku segera berjalan keluar.

'Wah.. Matahari agak panas hari ini, benar-benar musim panas.' Pikir Miku.

"Nee! Miku! Ohayou!" Kata Neru saat mereka bertemu di halte bus.

"Seragamnya keren ya." Kata Neru.

"Iya, hehehehe." Kata Miku.

"Gimana latihannya?" Tanya Neru.

"Lumayan lancar kok." Kata Miku.

"Enak ya! Jadi gak belajar." Kata Neru sedikit iri.

"Tidak juga, cape loh, kemarin latihan sampe sore lalu habis showkan kita harus kejar pelajaran, mana enak?" Kata Miku.

"Iya juga ya." Kata Neru.

"Ah.. Busnya sudah datang, ayo cepat naik." Kata Miku.

Tak disangka ini adalah bulan ke 3 Miku menjadi murid SMA, ia mulai terbiasa dengan seluruh kesibukan anak SMA.

"Sudah ya, aku harus latihan lagi." Kata Miku.

"Kapan shownya?" Tanya Neru.

" Selasa depan." Kata Miku.

"Gladinya? " Tanya Neru lagi.

"Jum'at ini! Jaa!" Kata Miku mulai berlari ke ruang latihan.

"Ganbatte! Miku!" Kata Neru memberi semangat.

Miku mengangkat tangannya dan segera berlari lagi.

"Huah.. " Kata Miku. Ia cape setelah lari-larian. Lalu ia membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Miku, ohayou." Kata Kaito.

"O-ohayou Kaito-nii.. yang lainnya?" Tanya Miku.

"Mikuo lagi beli makanan. Gakupo belum datang. Len lagi panggil sensei." Kata Kaito.

Miku ber 'oh' Ria.

Miku sedikit tersipu melihat Kaito dengan seragam musim panasnya. Terlihat lebih fresh dan cool.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Masih semangat kan." Tanya Kaito dengan senyum.

"Yup, tentu saja." Balas Miku semangat.

"Mau coba lagu kita berdua?" Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk. Kaito menyetel melodi lagu cendrillon.

"Aaaahhhhh~" Miku mulai bernyanyi

asa made odoru yume dake misete  
>tokei no kane ga toku mahou<br>aimaina yubi sasou kaidan  
>sandan tobashi ni haneteiku<p>

.

..

"Bagus sekali, Shion! Hatsune!" Kata Gumiya-sensei yang menonton dari tadi.

**ToBeContinued**

**D.S : Chappie ini lebih panjang dari chappie sebelumnya.**

**Jawaban Review **

**Hiyasumi-san. Minta cendol? Hahaha.**

**Memang keluarga Miku itu menyayangi Miku banget. D.S juga mau asal bareng Kaito~**

**Di chappie ini aku ngiri banget sama Choco. Dipeluk peluk Kaito.. hohohoho!**

**Arigatou atas Reviewnya.**

**Hiwazaki Evelyn-san**

**Arigatou atas reviewnyaaa~ **

**Hahahaha.. Kan lebih fresh dengan pairing-pairing aneh-aneh.**

**Hehehe.. Arigatouu! **


	9. Practice

**Chappie 9 nih!**

**D.S : Baru nyadar.. Belakangan aku suka banget menyisipkan makanan di setiap ficku.. Semoga para pembaca tidak keberatan m(_ _)m**

**Len : Authorkan mau menunjukan prilaku kita dengan makanan~**

**D.S : Belakangan aku suka cari-cari gambar-gambar Kaito.. Pengen gambar sendiri, tapi aku tak sepintar itu.**

**Len : Mau update gambar profile?**

**Miku : Daripada liatin mereka ngobrol mending kita mulai aja.**

**Warns : Abal, aneh, alur kecepetan, gaje, typo(S), dll.**

**This story trully is mine.**

**DLDR!**

**D.S present : You, Band, Music and Icecream chapter 9**

"Bagus sekali, Shion! Hatsune!" Kata Gumiya-sensei yang menonton dari tadi.

"Tapi penghayatan kalian kurang, pahamilah arti dari lagu ini dan mainkan peran kalian." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Ah.. Ya sensei." Kata Miku.

"Mana si drummer?" Tanya Gumiya-sensei.

Len segera menelepon Gakupo.

"Apa? Masih dijalan? Cepetannn!" Omel Len

"Makanan nihhh.." Kata Mikuo masuk ke ruangan. "Ah.. Ada sensei! Ohayou gozaimasu." Kata Mikuo.

"Ohayou, kulihat agak berat ya shownya? Muka kalian masih terlihat lelah." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Kurasa hari ini tak akan selelah kemarin, kemarin kan harus susun koreografi dan sebagainya." Kata Len.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh makan atau minum, kita tunggu kedatangan Kamui." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Aaahh! Gomeneee! Aku telat! Tadi di warung waffle rame banget." Kata Gakupo.

"Ah! Gumiya-sensei. Gomenasai" Kata Gakupo melihat Gumiya-sensei.

"Kalian makan dulu aja. Aku mau panggil Meiko-sensei dulu." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Haii!" Kata anak-anak.

"Wah! Waffle!" Kata Len.

"Kok kau sempat-sempatnya beli waffle?" Kata Mikuo.

"Aku belum sarapan nih.. Sekalian beli buat kalian." Kata Gakupo.

"Uwaaahh! Gaku-nii paling baik" Kata Len memeluk Gakupo.

"Em? Kenapa ini ada kotaknya?" Kata Mikuo.

"Punya Kaito, dia kan maunya eskrim." Kata Gakupo.

"Aahh! Arigatou Gakupo." Kata Kaito senang.

"Punyamu nih. Banana waffle." Kata Gakupo.

"Mikuo punya blueberry, Miku Strawberry. Aku punya Honey." Kata Gakupo.

"Arigatouuu~" Kata Len.

"Gimana kalau kita potong-potong dan makan rame-rame, biar bisa makan banyak rasa" Kata Mikuo.

"Ah! Boleh juga." Sambut Miku.

Dibuatlah acara makan-makan waffle.

"Wahh.. Enak!" Kata Miku.

"Ini waffle yang terkenal itu kan? Mantap. Hebat kau Gakupo." Kata Mikuo.

"Gaku-nii baik banget deh." Kata Len memeluk lengan Gakupo.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hehehe" Kata Gakupo.

.

..

"Bagus sekali! " Kata Meiko sensei.

"Kerja bagus G-blaze! Hatsune!" Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Kurasa harus buat gladi nya 2 kali, kamis dan jum'at ya." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Apaa?" Kata anak-anak.

"Yup, biar makin biasa, tak perlu suruh Megurine cepat-cepat, kalian hari jum'at baru pakai kostumnya." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Hweeh.. Hari ini hari selasa. Kurang dari 2 hari lagi." Kata Len.

"Kalau kalian bagus performancenya. Pihak sekolah sudah memberikan hadiah spesial." Kata Meiko-sensei untuk menaikan semangat anak-anak.

"Eh? Hadiah? Apa hadiahnya?" Kata Gakupo.

"Kalian lakukan yang terbaik. Kalian pasti nanti juga akan tahu, bawa nama sekolah ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Baik" Kata anak-anak.

"Kalian berempat, Hatsune dan Megurine akan dapat hadiahnya." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Em, sensei? Bisa Megurine-san disini aja? Mungkin aku bisa bantu-bantu selagi yang lain latihan." Kata Miku.

"Aku juga! Aku juga bisa." Kata Len.

"Baiklah.. Awalnya aku juga agak bingung bagaimana Megurine bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Nanti kubawakan 2 mesin jahit. Latihan yang baik anak-anak." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Baiiikk!" Kata anak-anak.

.

..

"Lukaa.. Ada apa dengan wajahmu." Kata Gakupo yang kaget.

"Aku kurang tidur, baru bajumu dan Mikuo yang sudah jadi, baju Kaito, Len dan Miku belum jadi." Kata Luka.

"Kami memintamu datang kesini karena Len dan Miku bisa membantumu." Kata Kaito.

"Ahh.. Arigatou." Kata Luka.

"Kenapa baju Kai-nii dan Miku ada 2?" Tanya Len.

"Ya, baju satunya untuk lagu World is Mine, satu lagi cendrillon dan romeo to cinderella." Kata Luka.

"Wahh.. Bagus sekali~" Kata Gakupo coba memakai kostumnya.

"BaKamui. Kau salah pakai kostumnya." Kata Luka membenarkan kostum Gakupo.

"Nih, seharusnya dipakai begini, lalu begini. Em. Nah, begini lebih baik." Kata Luka.

"Wah.. Gakupo pantas sekali dengan pakaiannya." Kata Mikuo yang keluar dengan kostumnya.

"Mikuo-nii.. cocok sekali. Luka-nee pintar bikin kostum ya?" Kata Miku.

"Tidak, biasa aja kok." Kata Luka sedikit tersipu.

.

..

"Naahh.. Selesai kostum kalian semua. Huaahhh!.. " Kata Luka. Mikuo dan Gakupo udah ketiduran. Len dan Miku membantu dari tadi. Kaito masih sibuk berlatih.

"Wah.. Udah jam 7. Ayo cepat pulang." Kata Luka.

"Mau makan dulu gak Miku?" Kata Kaito.

"Hem? Boleh." Kata Miku.

Kaito membawa Miku kesebuah restoran.

"Hai, Kaito.. Lama tak kemari. Bawa pacarmu?" Kata seorang pelayan disana.

"Bukan, dia temanku." Kata Kaito.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Eh.. Apa saja boleh kok." Kata Miku.

"Em.. Tolong yang biasa ya." Kata Kaito.

"Oke. Tunggu ya." Kata pelayan itu.

"Kaito-nii sering kemari?" Tanya Miku.

"Em, kalau aku males masak atau tidak ada makanan dirumah." Kata Kaito.

.

..

"Arigatou telah mengantarku." Kata Miku.

"Ya, cepat istirahat ya, jaga kesehatan." Kata Kaito.

"Em, Kaito-nii juga." Kata Miku.

"Tadaima." Kata Miku masuk kerumahnya.

"Okaeri Miku, malam sekali pulangnya, udah mau jam 8." Kata Mama.

"Tadi latihan terus selesaiin kostum panggung." Kata Miku.

"Besok pulang selarut ini juga?" Tanya Papa.

"Seharusnya sih tidak ya." Kata Miku.

"Minum ini, kau pasti lelah." Kata Mama memberikan minuman hangat.

"Ah.. Arigatou Mama." Kata Miku.

"Kapan pentas?" Tanya Papa.

"Selasa ini, kenapa?" Kata Miku.

"Papa dan Mama akan meluangkan waktu untuk menonton mu." Kata Papa.

"Ah.. Kalau Papa dan Mama sibuk, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Miku.

"Harus lah.. Kau putri kami, sudah berapa tahun kami tak sempat menonton acara mu. Pada hari itu tentu kami harus menyempatkan waktu." Kata Papa.

Miku tersenyum senang. Meski Papa dan Mama Miku begitu sibuk sampai ia hanya bertemu mereka di pagi dan di malam hari. Tetapi, demi Miku. Mereka akan menyempatkan diri demi menebus saat perpisahan tahun lalu. Pelepasan murid kelas 3 SMP. Orang tua Miku mendukung bakat anaknya. Mereka tahu Miku pintar bernyanyi. Mereka tetap memberikan dukungan dan semangat untuk putrinya.

"Nah, cepat tidur. Besok ada latihan lagi kan?" Kata Mama.

"Ah.. Ya, Oyasuminasai, Papa, Mama." Kata Miku.

"Oyasumi Miku." Kata Papa.

"Oyasumi.. Cepat tidur ya." Kata Mama.

.

..

"Ohayou Papa, Mama." Kata Miku.

"Ohayou, ayo cepat makan. Harus latihan lagi kan?" Kata Mama.

"Em.." Kata Miku.

"Hati-hati ya Miku." Kata Papa.

"Semoga sukses." Kata Mama.

"Yup, itekimasu." Kata Miku.

"Hai, ohayou." Kata Kaito tiba-tiba dibelakang Miku.

"O-ohayou, Kaito-nii? Kok bisa disini?" Tanya Miku heran dan kaget.

"Menjemputmu, kenapa?" Kata Kaito.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa. Gomen ne, merepotkan." Kata Miku.

"Tak apa kok." Kata Kaito.

.

..

'Menatapnya saja susah.. Apa lagi harus bicara dengannya.' Pikir Miku.

"Ohayooouuu~" Kata Len yang merangkul mereka berdua.

"Ohayou Len, tapi bisa kah kau berhenti seperti itu." Kata Kaito.

"Tak apa lahh~ aku senang bisa memeluk kalian." Kata Len senang.

Miku kaget sekali, tapi ia berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Lihat nihhh~" Kata Len memperlihatkan Bentou yang besar.

"Wahh.. Kau yang buat Len-kun?" Tanya Miku.

"Yup, besok giliran Miku ya." Kata Len.

"Eh?" Kata Miku.

"Lusa Kai-nii, besoknya lagi Mikuo-nii.. Lalu Luka-nee~" Kata Len.

"Ohh.. Boleh-boleh aja." Kata Kaito.

"Baiklah.." Kata Miku.

"Kemarin Gakupo-senpai.. Jadi hari ini Len-kun?" Kata Miku.

"Em.. Ayo cepat ke ruangan." Kata Len.

"Hari ini apa nih?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Cookies~" Kata Len senang.

"Waahh.. Wangi yah." Kata Mikuo.

"Silahkan.. Ini juga ada susunya~" Kata Len tampak puas.

"Len, kau memang pintar." Kata Gakupo.

"Wah, enak sekali." Kata Luka.

"Ayo anak-anak, jangan makan aja, kalian harus latihan hari ini kan? Besok udah gladi." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Ah! Aku belum bikin aksesories Miku dan Len." Kata Luka.

"Loh? Kemarin bukannya udah?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak semua.. Lagipula hari ini sempat kok." Kata Luka.

"Ah, Miku, pas hari show, kamu harus datang lebih pagi ya." Kata Luka lagi.

"Hem? Kenapa?" Kata Miku mengambil cookiesnya lagi.

"Aku harus menata rambut mu dulu." Kata Luka.

"Ehh.. Kurasa tak perlu.. Luka-nee cukup beri tahu gaya rambutnya, biasanya ibuku yang menataku." Kata Miku.

"Wah, itu malah lebih bagus, nanti kuberikan." Kata Luka.

"Aku tak ditata?" Kata Gakupo.

"Kau mau ku gunting rambutmu? Sudah ku bilang rambutmu kepanjangaaannn!" Kata Luka marah-marah.

"Aammmppuuunn.." Kata Gakupo.

Seisi ruangan tertawa.

"Eh? Kaito-nii pakai kacamata?" Tanya Miku yang melihat Kaito pakai kacamata.

"Iya, biasanya aku tak pakai, tapi mataku agak kering, aku agak susah melihat." Kata Kaito.

"Ayo-ayo! Latihan!" Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Em! 1-2 let's go!" Aba Mikuo. Maka G-Blaze mulai bernyanyi.

Lagu G-blaze lalu lagu Miku World is Mine, Lagu G-blaze lagi lalu lagu Romeo to cinderella, Lagu G-blaze dan penutup cendrillon.

"Shion, saat Lagu pertama dan Kedua kau harus berganti baju, lalu lagu ke 4." Kata Meiko melihat susunan.

"Sensei? Kami tampil berturut-turut?" Kata Mikuo.

"Ya, tentu." Kata Meiko-sensei.

Mikuo terlihat ragu.

"Tenang saja, aku telah mempercayakan ini pada kalian, tentu kalian bisa." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Yup~ Mikuo-nii tenang saja, ada aku, Gaku-nii, Kai-nii, Luka-nee dan Miku." Kata Len mengeluarkan jurus manjanya lagi.

"Hehehe.. Kurasa benar, tentu! Ayo mulai." Kata Mikuo.

.

..

"Hatsune Miku!" Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Pada saat kau menyanyikan 'KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte' kau harus menatap Shion dengan pandangan kau mengharapkannya." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Pandangan mengharapkan?" Kata Miku.

"Ya! Kagamine! Kemari sebentar." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Ada apa sensei~" Kata Len dengan shota mode on.

"Coba bagaimana pandangan mengharapkan?" Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Em, kalau manja bisa seperti ini~" Kata Len mengencarkan puppy eyes yang bikin meleleh.

"Jangan yang itu." Kata Meiko-sensei sweatdrop.

"Oh.. Yang ini mata mengharapkan sesuatu." Kata Len dengan serius.

"Naaahh! Ini yang ku maksud, kau lihat? Pada bola matanya terlihat aura mengharapkan sesuatu." Kata Meiko-sensei.

Miku bingung.

"Kau masih punya 4 hari sebelum show, tapi, selambat-lambatnya jum'at ini ya." Kata Meiko-sensei.

Kaito menepuk pundak Miku.

"Tenang aja, kamu pasti bisa." Bisik Kaito pelan. Dan Miku serasa mendapat kekuatan begitu besar.

"Baik sensei! Aku akan berjuang!" Kata Miku.

.

..

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Iya, aku harus memantapkan bagian itu dulu. Mikuo-nii pulang duluan aja." Kata Miku.

"Jangan terlalu cape ya." Kata Mikuo.

"Iyaa!" Kata Miku.

"'KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte'.. Euh.. Masih kurang." Kata Miku melihat ekspresinya didepan kaca.

"Belum mau pulang?" Tanya seseorang.

"K-Kaito-nii? Nii-san belum pulang?" Tanya Miku kaget.

"Em.. Awalnya aku sudah mau pulang, tapi Mikuo bilang kau masih disini." Kata Kaito.

"Kaito-nii, aku masih belum bisa nih." Kata Miku sedih.

Kaito tampak diam dan berpikir. Suasana hening.

"Ah.. Aku tahu, kau harus berperan seperti gadis dalam lagu itu yang mati-matian ingin diperlakukan seperti itu." Kata Kaito.

"Em.. Berperan seperti dilagu ya?" Gumam Miku. Miku mengangguk dan mulai bernyanyi.

"Em..'KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte'" Miku benyanyi. Ekspresinya benar-benar sudah sukses. Entah mengapa dada Kaito berdetak agak kencang saat ia melihat ekspresi Miku yang begitu. Selesai bait itu semua kembali seperti semula.

"Horeeee~ aku bisaaa! " Teriak Miku girang.

"Nee.. Jangan teriak begitu, ayo pulang." Kata Kaito.

"Em.. Arigatou Kaito-nii." Kata Miku senang.

Kaito mengangguk.

.

..

"Ah.. Kaito?" Kata Mama yang membuka pintu saat Miku baru sampai.

"Konbanwa, tante.." Kata Kaito sopan.

"Gomenasai tiap hari harus mengantar Miku." Kata Mama.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula bahaya kalau sesore ini pulang sendirian." Kata Kaito.

"Ah! Kaito masuklah.. Mampir makan dulu." Kata Mama.

"Ta-tak usah repot-repot." Kata Kaito sedikit kaget. Tapi Mama sudah keburu menarik Kaito masuk kerumah.

"Arigatou telah menjaga Miku selama ini. Shion-kun." Kata Papa.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, lagipula ada Mikuo dan lainnya." Kata Kaito gugup.

"Ayo-ayo, dimakan." Kata Mama.

"Ah.. Arigatou.." Kata Kaito.

"Jadi.. Kalian sudah pacaran berapa lama." Kata Mama.

Miku tersedak mendengar perkataan mamanya, Papa juga kagetnya bukan kepalang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Miku batuk tiada henti.

"Kamu kenapa Miku, kok kaget begitu?" Kata Mama sambil memberikan segelas air.

"Mama sih.. Ngomong sembarangan!" Protes Miku.

"Mama cuma tanya kalian pacaran berapa lama, kok sembarangan" Kata Mama.

"Kami cuma teman dan rekan satu show." Kata Miku.

Kaito tersenyum melihat keakraban Miku dan orang tuanya.

.

..

"Maafkan orang tuaku ya, mereka memang begitu." Kata Miku.

"Tak apa." Kata Kaito.

"Sudah mau pulang? " Kata Papa datang dan menrangkul Kaito.

"Eh.. Iya.. Om" Kata Kaito canggung.

"Nah, Miku, cepat tidur, Papa yang antar dia." Kata Papa.

"Em.. Oyasuminasai. Kaito-nii." Kata Miku.

"Oyasumi.." Kata Kaito.

"Nee, Shion-kun, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, tapi kuharap, kau dapat menjaga putriku baik-baik seperti Mikuo dan Kami." Kata Papa.

Jujur saja, Kaito kaget saat Papa mengatakan begitu pada Kaito.

"Kami sayang padanya, Kuharap kau bisa membantu kami menjaganya. Meski kau bukan pacar ataupun pacarnya. Aku mempercayakan putriku padamu dan Mikuo." Kata Papa.

Kaito mengangguk.

Papa tersenyum. "Hati-hati berkendara." Kata Papa.

"Iya, saya pamit dulu." Kata Kaito.

Saat papa masuk kerumah.

"Bicara apa dengan Kaito-nii?" Tanya Miku.

"Obrolan lelaki." Kata Papa tersenyum mengelus putri kesayangannya.

"Ihh.. Mama~ papa pelit nih." Kata Miku.

"Aduh.. Obrolan lelaki kok kamu mau tahu sih sayang, udah sana, cepat mandi dan istirahat." Kata Mama.

.

..

"Ehh? Ada kejadian seperti itu? Senang sekali kau." Kata Neru ditelepon.

"Aku penasaran apa yang Papa bicarakan dengan Kaito-senpai." Kata Miku.

"Hahaha, eh-eh, besok kau gladikan? Wahh.. Harus siapin kamera nih." Kata Neru.

"Ehh! " Kata Miku kaget.

"Ya, tentu, aku mau mengabadikan adegan-adegan kalian semua." Kata Neru.

"Kau jangan cemburu ya jika aku dekat Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku.

"Tenang ajaaa~ kau kan adiknya, agak dekat juga gapapa." Kata Neru santai.

"Sudah ya, besok harus siap-siap nih." Kata Miku.

"Em.. Oyasumi Miku." Kata Neru menutup telepon.

.

..

"Ohayou! Gomenasai aku telat" Kata Mikuo.

Anggota G-blaze yang lain + Luka & Miku lagi pada sibuk makan makanan yang hari ini disiapin Miku.

"Aaahh! Masakan Miku~ mana bagianku?" Kata Mikuo dengan teary eyes.

"Tenang aja Mikuo-nii, ini bagian Mikuo-nii kok." Kata Miku.

"Miku emank paling baik." Kata Mikuo memeluk adik kesayangannya ini.

"Kau dan Mikuo punya hubungan yang akrab." Kata Luka.

"Iya donk.. Miku kan adikku yang tersayang." Jawab Mikuo.

"Mikuo-nii dan Miku-chan, tumbuh bersama?" Tanya Len.

"Em! Tentu.. Dari kecil banget." Kata Mikuo sambil memakan menu hari ini, cup cakes buatan Miku.

"Cup cakes ini enak banget Miku." Kata Mikuo.

"Tuh kan? Mikuo-nii juga bilang enak.. Cup cakes mu top deh.." Kata Len.

"Biasa aja lah.. Hehe." Jawab Miku malu-malu.

Kaito tampak menikmati hidangannya itu.

"Hayo-hayo.. Tiap pagi kalian pesta terus ya?" Kata Meiko-sensei masuk ruangan.

"Ahh~ ini ritual sebelum show. Biar semangat kan ada pepatah mengatakan 'tak bisa berperang dengan perut kosong.'" Kata Gakupo.

"Wih.. Gaku-nii pintar banget." Kata Len.

Mendengar itu Gakupo nampang sok kecakepan yang disambut dengan ikan tuna raksasa oleh Luka.

"Ayo sudah main-mainnya." Kata Gumiya-sensei masuk ke ruangan.

"Meiko-sensei, ruangan dan panggung udah bisa dipakai." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Kalau gitu cepat siap-siap, karena kostum udah jadi, langsung pakai kostumnya." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Hai!" Kata anak-anak bubar.

Luka membantu anak-anak memakai kostum dengan tepat.

"Hahaha.. Kalian tampak luar biasa.." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Sana, test panggung dulu, nanti kupanggil penontonnya." Kata Meiko-sensei.

G-blaze sibuk mengatur posisi. Miku berdiri terdiam diatas sedangkan Luka ada di bangku penonton paling depan.

Neru tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung kebaris depan, takut ga dapat tempat enak dan memboyong kameranya.

Tiba-tiba speaker sekolah berbunyi.

"Perhatian-perhatian. Untuk seluruh murid SMA mohon menuju ke aula.. Kami ulangi untuk SMA mohon menuju ke aula."

"Kenapa ya? Ada pengumuman?"

"Loh, kau ga tau? G-blaze kan mau tampil."

"Eh! Luar sekolah.. Waw."

"Asyiikk.. "

Murid-murid masuk dengan heboh, tiba-tiba Meiko-sensei mengambil Mic dan berbicara.

"Kalau kalian berisik sekali, akan ku kembalikan ke kelas."

Sontak seluruh murid langsung diam, di kembalikan kekelas? Miss performance G-blaze? No.. No.. No.. Tak ada yang mau.

"Nee! Arigatou teman-teman semuaaa~" Kata Len dengan gaya imutnya.

"Kyaaa! Lennn!" Suara G-blazer khususnya Len FC mulai heboh.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai lagu pertama!" Kata Len.

Kaito mulai memainkan gitarnya.

.

..

"Heboh banget" Gumam Miku.

"Nah.. Hatsune, giliranmu." Kata Meiko-sensei.

Miku terlihat gugup.

"Tenanglah.. Kan ada teman-teman satu panggung. Berusahalah." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Naahh! Sekarang performance dari Hatsune Miku." Kata Len.

"Kyaaa! Miku!" Teriak teman-teman satu klubnya. G-blazer agak bingung kenapa bisa ada Hatsune Miku.

"Etto.. Kalian pasti bingung kalau aku bisa diatas bersama G-blaze. Kebetulan aku diminta untuk mengisi acara. Jadi, teman-teman G-blaze yang mengiringi ku." Kata Miku.

"Kyaa! Ganbatte!"

"Ayo! Ayo!"

"Arigatou.. Ini lagu yang akan kubawakan. World is Mine." Kata Miku.

Kaito mulai memainkan gitar disusul Mikuo dan Gakupo.

"Sekaaaaiiidee ichiban ohime-sama. Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne?" Miku bernyanyi memasuki perannya.

.

..

"Huwaaahh.. Selesai juga." Kata Len.

"Kalian hebat." Kata Luka.

"Bagus anak-anak, kalian istirahat dulu, nanti baru latihan." Kata Gumiya-sensei.

Miku tampak diam setelah lagu terakhirnya.

Kaito melihat Miku seperti itu menghampiri Miku dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Tak apa kok.. Santailah." Kata Kaito mengelus rambut Miku.

Terlihat titik bening di sudut mata Miku.

Kaito menangkat wajah Miku.

"Tak apa.. Kau sudah bagus kok. Masi ada waktu buat latihan, tenang lah." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk.

Miku miss-tone saat memasuki Reff romeo to cinderella. Yang tahu hanya Kaito, Miku dan Mikuo. Gakupo terlalu sibuk sama Tone drumnya dan Len sibuk bergaya ala fan girl G-blazer.

"Gapapa kok, Kaito dan aku juga sering Miss-tone. Kamu kan pintar.. Pasti tak apa-apa." Kata Mikuo.

.

..

"Hari ini gladi ke dua kalinya. Aku harus berusaha." Kata Miku.

"Miku! Gawat! Kostum kalian ada yang hilang!" Kata Luka tiba-tiba

"Apa?" Kata Len kaget

**Tobecontinued**

**D.S : Akhirnya bisa update juga**

**Len : author jalan-jalan sih**

**D.S : kan perpisahan~**

**Evelyn-san**

**Hahaha.. arigatou sudah mereview. **

**Lumayanlah, meski masih batuk-batuk sedikit.**

**Nee! Update!**

**Hiyasumi-san.**

**Gimana dengan chappie ini? **

**D.S emank menyisipkan hal-hal beda untuk fic ini. Arigatou **

**Mohon budayakan RnR**


	10. Practice again

**Update! Chappie 10.**

**D.S : Akhirnya~ *tears falling***

**Miku : Kok lama?**

**D.S : Kau tahu? Aku sakit seminggu kemarin ini. Trus aku udah mulai kerja. Susah banget ada waktu untuk Fic ini. Untung chappie 10 rampung juga.**

**Warns : Abal, aneh, alur kecepetan, gaje, typo(S), dll.**

**This story trully is mine.**

**DLDR!**

"Gimana nih? Aduh.. Kostumnya bisa hilang kemana sih." Kata Luka bingung.

"Aahh! Itu kan.." Kata Len menunjuk ke langit-langit.

"Astaga!" Kata Meiko-sensei.

Semua yang ada disana melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Len.

"Itukaaann! Baju Kaito dan Miku. Kenapa robek dan penuh corat-coret." Kata Gakupo.

"Gawat, ada yang tidak suka dengan mereka." Kata Mikuo.

Sontak Miku merasa kakinya lemas. Terduduk dilantai.

"Sepertinya ada Fans Kaito yang ga suka Miku duet dengannya." Kata Mikuo.

"Gimana dong? Kan bahaya buat Miku juga." Kata Luka bingung.

"Kalian tetap tampil, Megurine.. Yang rusak hanya costum Cendrillon kan? Bisa tolong buatkan lagi?" Kata Meiko-sensei

"Tapi.." Kata Miku.

"Pakai seragam saat mau pakai kostum ini." Kata Meiko-sensei.

Kaito tampak mengetahui sesuatu, ia memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya nanti.

.

..

"Aku takut Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku.

"Tak apa.. Di panggung kan ada Aku, Kaito dan Gakupo. Kalau ada yang mau ngapa-ngapain kan kita bakal tolongin kamu." Kata Mikuo

Kaito menepuk pundak Miku. Gakupo menunjukan Jempol padanya.

"Arigatou.. Minna.." Kata Miku pelan.

"Aku bakal bantuin liat! Nanti aku peluk dan kusiksa dia." Kata Len dengan sifat Yandere (?)

"Hehehe.. Arigatou Len" Kata Miku tertawa melihat tingkah Len.

"Nahh~ kalau tersenyum kan lebih baik." Kata Gakupo.

Miku tersenyum.

"Hatsune, kau tenang saja, akan ku urus." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Arigatou sensei." Kata Miku.

"Nah! Ayo tampil!" Kata Len.

.

..

"Huwahh.. " Kata Len lelah.

"Kalian hebat anak-anak. Tidak ada miss. Siap buat selasa nanti nih." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Yup! Tentu!" Kata Gakupo.

"Ya, tentu saja." Kata Mikuo.

"Pasti donk!" Kata Len.

"Em." Kata Kaito.

"Iya." Kata Miku.

"Bagus, sekarang kita bantu Megurine." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Baik" Kata semua (minus Kaito & Meiko-sensei.)

"Ah.. Luka-nee.. Gimana kostumnya?" Kata Len yang masuk duluan.

"Sudah lumayan, ah, baju Miku ku bedain sedikit ya, roknya agak ku pendekin." Kata Luka.

"Eehh? Emank yang kemarin kurang?" Kata Miku kaget.

"Ya.. Yah kayak rok yang kau pakai sekarang tapi agak ku panjangin, kan agak ngembang." Kata Luka.

Gakupo dan Len melirik yang sontak langsung dijitak Mikuo dan Kaito.

"Jangan begitu." Kata Mikuo.

Miku tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Aahh~ Mikuo-nii ja'ad deh.." Kata Len dengan sifat Shota yang kumat.

"Aku juga mau pakai baju Miku~" Kata Len.

"Ish! Mana bisa." Kata Gakupo.

"Apa ini tidak bisa?" Kata Len dengan puppy eyes to the max.

Gakupo mundur. Semua tertawa-tawa. Kaito hanya tersenyum saja. Miku melirik ke arah Kaito.

'Kaito-nii kalau tertawa seperti apa ya?' Pikir Miku.

"Baiklah, kalian bantu-bantu dulu, aku mau balik ngajar." Kata Meiko-sensei.

Tak lama setelah Meiko-sensei pergi.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Kata Kaito.

"Kai-nii mau kemana?" Kata Len.

"Sebentar saja, kalian disini aja." Kata Kaito.

Miku sedikit penasaran, ia tetap membantu Luka, tak lama ia beralasan ke toilet dan menyusul Kaito.

.

..

"Ini pasti kerjaanmu" Kata Kaito sedikit kesal.

"Enak aja." Kata seseorang.

Miku baru sampai dan sembunyi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ia tak berani mengintip.

"Tak mungkin orang lain lagi." Kata Kaito.

"Cish, emank cuma aku yang bakal begini." Kata Orang itu.

"Ya!" Kata Kaito kesal.

"Ck, ya, emank aku? Kau puas?" Kata orang itu.

Miku ingin mengintip tapi ia tak berani, ia takut ketahuan.

"Sudah kutegaskan dulu? Jangan ganggu aku, terutama Hatsune." Kata Kaito.

"Emanknya napa? Kenapa dengan Hatsune Miku?" Kata orang itu.

"Dia orang penting untuk diriku, jangan kau pernah ganggu dia lagi." Kata Kaito. Kaito melangkah ketempat Miku berada, mendengar langkah kaki, Miku langsung kabur.

"Ck, lihat saja Shion Kaito." Gumam orang tersebut.

.

..

"Darimana aja Kaito?" Kata Mikuo.

"Ada urusan sebentar.. Mana Miku?" Kata Kaito.

"Ah.. Tadi dia ke toilet, kemana ya.. Kok lama?" Kata Mikuo.

Tepat saat itu, Miku masuk keruangan.

"Ah, Miku lama sekali." Kata Len.

"Iya, gomen, haha." Kata Miku. Miku masih deg-deg-an dan penasaran dengan orang yang ditemui oleh Kaito. Tak lama ia sibuk lagi.

Sedangkan Kaito, ia melihat keluar jendela, ke arah langit.

"Kaito? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mikuo.

Kaito mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahh! Lapaarrr!" Kata Len.

"Ck, si Shota lapar." Kata Gakupo.

Len mendekat ke Gakupo dan peluk dengan gaya Shota.

"Gakkyun~ kasi makanan donk." Kata Len dengan manjanya.

"Hiyy~ apa-apaan.. Kau makin parah aja, Gakkyun?" Kata Gakupo merinding.

"Wahahaha~ Gakkyun?" Kata Mikuo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hmph." Luka menahan tawa.

Miku sudah tertawa-tawa. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Cocok sekali." Komentar Luka.

"Lukaaa! Kok gitu sih." Kata Gakupo.

Yang lain tertawa makin keras.

"Gakkyun, jangan gitu." Kata Len memainkan jari telunjuknya di atas dada Gakupo.

"Stop Len.. Lemes aku.." Kata Gakupo.

"Gakkyun ~" Kata Mikuo dengan imutnya.

"Kalian berdua stop ah." Kata Gakupo.

Miku dan Luka tertawa-tawa. Saat Miku melirik Kaito. Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Miku penasaran sekali dengan tawa berpaling pada Len.

"Nee.. Len-kun. Apa Kaito-nii pernah tertawa?" Tanya Miku.

"Em? Kai-nii? pernah tidak ya.. Entahlah.. Biasanya ia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja." Kata Len.

'Wahh.. Bener-bener ice prince.' Pikir Miku.

.

..

Tiba-tiba handphone Kaito berdering.

"Hem.. Iya.. Nanti pulang aku baru kabari." Kata Kaito.

"Ada apa Kai-nii?" Tanya Len.

"Tak apa kok." Kata Kaito.

Miku dan Luka sibuk membuat kostum. Gakupo dan Mikuo sedang pergi beli makan. Len sibuk menyusun barang. Kaito tadinya sedang main gitar, setelah telepon masuk, Kaito tampak termenung menatap langit.

'Heuh.. Lagi-lagi..' Pikir Kaito.

Tentu masih ingat masalah Kaito di beberapa chappie yang lalu. Kini ibunya Kaito menanyakan jawaban Kaito.

'Aku masih ingin disini.. Apa setelah lulus SMA aja ya.. Masih 1 tahunan lebih sih.. Yah, begitu saja.' Pikir Kaito.

.

..

"Iya, begitu saja. Iya. Sampai jumpa, sama beritahu Kaiko. Jangan suka menyelinap keluar." Kata Kaito ditelepon.

"Kau serius Kaito? Tak mau ke Amerika?" Kata Oto-san.

"Ya, nanti saja. Aku masih banyak yang harus kubereskan. Lagi pula Oto-san kan belum bisa pindah kesana. Choco belum cukup untuk dibawa juga." Kata Kaito.

"Ah.. Benar sih, baiklah kalau begitu keputusanmu." Kata Oto-san.

"Choco, ayo jalan keluar." Kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan tali.

"Guk!" Kata Choco senang.

Kaito memasang tali ke kalung leher Choco dan mulai berjalan-jalan.

Saat Kaito melewati sebuah mini market dekat sana. Tiba-tiba Choco berbalik dan mengonggong.

"Ada ap.. Ohh.. Miku." Kata Kaito yang agak bingung ketika Choco berbalik.

"Kaito-nii." Kata Miku saat ia menyadari gonggongan Choco. Choco terlepas dan berlari mengitari Miku dengan ekor yang terkibas dengan gembira.

"Choco.. Apa kabar." Kata Miku mengelus-elus Choco.

Choco mengibaskan ekornya dengan gembira.

"Dia senang sekali melihat mu." Kata Kaito.

"Hehehe.. Choco.. Anak pintar." Kata Miku setelah mendengar perkataan Kaito.

"Yah, dia tidak begitu kalau melihat Mikuo ataupun Len." Kata Kaito.

"Hem? Maksudnya?" Kata Miku.

"Dia suka padamu seperti dia suka padaku." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau habis dari sana?" Tanya Kaito melihat bungkusan dari mini market.

"Iya, aku beli susu strawberry. Ah! Ini satu untuk Kaito-nii.. Choco boleh minum ini?" Kata Miku seraya mengeluarkan sekotak susu.

"Boleh kok. Em, tolong pegangi dia sebentar." Kata Kaito menyerahkan tali ke Miku dan berlari kedalam.

Tak lama Kaito kembali dengan membawa 2 sandwiches dan 1 kotak biskuit anjing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana." Kata Kaito menunjuk di taman dekat sana.

.

..

Choco tampak menikmati cemilannya. Choco memang senang biskuit. Sedangkan tuannya dan Miku sedang makan sandwiches.

Miku mendongak keatas dan melihat langit penuh bintang germelap.

"Wah.. Banyak sekali bintangnya." Kata Miku.

Kaito ikutan mendongak keatas. Lalu merebahkan diri dihamparan rumput, Miku tetap duduk karena tidak memungkinkan.

"Ahhh! Bintang jatuh! Ucapkan permohonan." Kata Miku.

Kaito dan Miku memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan permohonan masing-masing.

"4hari lagi ya." Kata Kaito.

"Em. Iya, benar. Besok latihan disekolah?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya, benar." Kata Kaito.

"Aku takut.." Kata Miku.

Kaito menepuk pundak Miku.

"Tenang lah. Pasti tidak akan kenapa-napa." Kata Kaito.

"Em." Kata Miku.

.

..

"Aaahhh.. Aku ngantuk.. Sabtu begini masih harus datang." Keluh Len.

Gakupo masih berjalan dengan tampaknya yang mengantuk.

Kaito juga agak mengantuk, ia duduk diam di kursi secara terbalik.

Mikuo duduk menyender pada tembok.

"Jangan malas begitu! Selasa sudah mau tampil." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Nee.. Sensei.. Kalau tampil juga harus butuh keadaan prima." Kata Len.

"Iya, tapi ini sudah jam 8 dan kalian masih mengantuk?" Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Senseiii~ kami memang biasa tidur sampai jam 10-an kalau hari sabtu." Kata Gakupo.

"Habisnya hari biasa kami tak bisa santai, terlebih minggu ini." Kata Mikuo.

"Dasar banyak alasan, mana Hatsune?" Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Miku? Iya yah.. Belum kelihatan." Kata Len sambil celingukan.

"Loh, tadi kata mama Miku, dia udah jalan." Kata Mikuo.

"Haduh.. Apa dia kenapa-napa?" Kata Gakupo.

Kaito tampak tidak begitu tenang, ia bangun dan berlari keluar ruangan. Tak lama ia balik lagi.

"Mikuo! Berapa nomor handphonenya?" Kata Kaito.

"Eh! Sebentar.. Eng. 08xxxxxxx." Kata Mikuo.

"Aku cari dia, kalau ia datang atau ada kabar, kabari aku." Kata Kaito.

Setelah Kaito pergi.

"Sejak kapan si pangeran es begitu?" Kata Gakupo.

"Entah, kurasa Miku memegang peranan penting untuknya." Kata Len.

Mikuo terdiam sedikit.

.

..

"Nomor yang ada tuju sedang sibuk."

"Kemana dia?" Gumam Kaito sambil menelepon berulang kali seraya menuju ke tempat parkir motor.

Kaito langsung mengendarai motornya dan menuju tempat-tempat biasa mereka sering bertemu tanpa sengaja, menelusuri jalan Miku menuju sekolah.

Kaito berhenti didepan mini market. Ia menelepon Miku lagi.

"Tuut... Tuutt.. Klek."

"Miku? Kamu ada dimana?" Kata Kaito.

"Eh, aku? Ada di.. Err.. Dimana yah ini." Kata Miku dengan suara bingung.

"Didekatmu ada apa?" Kata Kaito.

"Ada supermarket xxxx dan halte.. Eumh.. Kyaaa? Halte diujung kota?" Kata Miku terkejut.

"Tunggu disana.. Aku segera datang." Kata Kaito.

"Eh, ap.." Belum sempat Miku berkata-kata. Kaito sudah mematikan sambungannya.

"Suara itu mirip Kaito-nii.. Apa dia yang telepon?" Kata Miku agak bingung.

'Darimana ia tahu nomor ku?' Pikir Miku

'Terlebih.. Kenapa aku bisa disini..' Pikir Miku makin bingung.

.

..

"Miku, kau tak apa kan?" Kata Kaito.

"Iya." Kata Miku.

"Yokatta.." Kata Kaito.

"Jujur aja, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa disini." Kata Miku.

"Gimana caranya kau disini?" Kata Kaito.

"Aku naik bus jurusan kesekolah.. Tiba-tiba aku mengantuk sekali di bus, jadi aku ketiduran. Saat bangun, sudah sampai disini." Kata Miku.

Kaito terdiam dan meminta Miku naik kemotornya dan segera kesekolah.

.

..

"Eehh? Ada kejadian seperti itu." Kata Len.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Mikuo seperti ayahnya Miku.

"Iya, aku tak apa-apa kok. Gomenasai membuat kalian khawatir." Kata Miku.

Kaito menepuk pundak Mikuo lalu menunjuk keluar. Mikuo dan Kaito pergi keluar sedangkan Len dan Gakupo sibuk menanyai Miku.

Diatap sekolah.

"Kenapa Kaito, ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Aku tahu, siapa yang merobek kostumku dan Miku." Kata Kaito.

"He?" Respon Mikuo bingung.

"Ya.. Kurasa hari ini dia yang mengerjai Miku." Kata Kaito.

Mikuo terdiam.

"Maksudmu.. Jadi dia dalangnya?" Kata Mikuo.

Kaito mengangguk.

"Saat ku tanya, ia tidak mengelak sama sekali." Kata Kaito.

"Jadi? Apa yang kita harus lakukan." Kata Mikuo.

"Itulah yang ingin kubahas denganmu." Kata Kaito.

"Heum.. Kalau begitu... Sebaiknya sih diawasi.. Kalau Miku atau Kau kenapa-napa. Baru kita tindak lanjuti." Kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Kaito.

.

..

"Baiklah, latihannya sampai disini dulu, besok datang lagi ya." Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Baik sensei." Kata semuanya.

"Nah.. Mau kemana nih?" Kata Len.

"Game center? Udah lama ga kesana." Kata Gakupo.

"Ah! Gakkyun memang pintar." Kata Mikuo.

"Stop Mikuo.. Aku merinding." Kata Gakupo.

Len dan Miku tertawa. Kaito hanya senyum-senyum saja.

.

..

"Ayo Gaku-nii, kita tuntaskan yang waktu itu." Kata Len berapi-api.

"Tentu." Kata Gakupo tidak kalah berapi-apinya.

Gakupo dan Len segera menzuju mesin game fighter dan main disana dengan aura panas (?).

Mikuo menuju mesin mobil arcade, sedangkan Kaito menuju mesin dance arcade.

Miku menonton Kaito bermain, ia tampak begitu piawai memainkan setiap langkah di dance pad tersebut.

Mata Miku tertarik pada mesin catcher.

Miku kesana dan melihat-lihat barang yang ada dimesin catcher, tiba-tiba mata Miku tertuju pada boneka kelinci yang ada didalam sana.

'Uwahh.. Lucunya.' Pikir Miku.

"Mau itu?" Kata Kaito yang 100% membuat Miku terperanjat.

Kaito tampak agak berkeringat setelah main beberapa lagu.

"Ti.. Tidak." Kata Miku.

"Tak apa, kau mau itu? Kuambilkan." Kata Kaito.

Miku diam saja.

Kaito memasukan koin dan mengambil boneka yang diinginkan Miku.

"Nah, yang ini kan." Kata Kaito menyerahkan boneka pada Miku.

"Ahh.. A.. Arigatou." Kata Miku tersipu.

"Ya, sama-sama." Kata Kaito menepuk pelan kepala Miku.

"Kau mirip sama boneka itu." Kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Miku keheranan.

"Em, sama-sama punya telinga panjang kan?" Kata Kaito menunjuk twintails Miku.

Miku tersipu.

Kaito berjalan menuju Len dan Gakupo yang masih bertarung sengit.

"Nyahahaha.. aku tak akan kalah Gakkyun~" Kata Len sambil memencet berbagai macam tombol.

"Oh! Tak bisa Lenny.." Kata Gakupo yang tak kalah hebohnya memencet tombol.

Miku sweatdrop. Kaito ke mesin disebelah pasangan GakuLen dan mulai bermain. Miku duduk disebelah Kaito dan memperhatikannya bermain.

Tangan Kaito memencet tombol dengan cepat. Miku berpendapat, anggota G-Blaze selain mahir bernyanyi/ bermain alat musik. Mereka juga pintar main game. Miku ingat ia sering melihat Mikuo bermain game dikamarnya.

"Kau mau coba main?" Tanya Kaito pada Miku.

"E.. Eh.. Aku tak pernah main beginian." Kata Miku.

"Kalau yang itu pasti bisa." Kata Kaito menunjuk sebuah mesin arcade.

Miku melihat kearah sana.

"Hem? Eh? Mesin apa itu?" Tanya Miku.

Kaito menarik tangan Miku.

"Mesin untuk mengukur kekuatan vocal. Kau pasti bisa." Kata Kaito

Miku melihat kearah sana.

"Hem? Eh? Mesin apa itu?" Tanya Miku.

Kaito menarik tangan Miku.

"Mesin untuk mengukur kekuatan vocal. Kau pasti bisa." Kata Kaito.

"Hwe?" Respon Miku kaget.. Ia tidak pernah kepikiran kalau ada mesin seperti itu.

"Nah.. Ayo Miku." Kata Kaito setelah mengsetting.

"Ah.. Melodi ini." Kata Miku menyadari saat mulai masuk intro.

.

..

...

"New High Score!" Bunyi mesin itu.

Tak lama ramai orang mengerumuni mau tahu apa yg terjadi.

Miku agak gugup. Kaito menepuk pundak Miku.

"Tenang saja, itung-itung latihan nih." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk dan meneruskan bernyanyi.

Suara Miku terdengar jernih meski kadang pitchnya agak ketinggian karena suara soprano Miku yang diatas rata-rata. Tetapi ia dapat mengelola suara tersebut sehingga tetap merdu dan pas pada lagunya.

.

..

...

"Huwaaahh.. Puas banget." Kata Len sambil merengangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bosan, susah banget menangnya." Keluh Gakupo.

"Gakkyun payah sih." Cibir Len.

"Ck, kau hanya beruntung." Balas Gakupo.

"Sudah ah.. Kita udah lumayan lama berada disini, kalian kalau masih mau berperang, aku, Miku dan Kaito pulang duluan." Kata Mikuo.

"Jangan tinggalin aku." Kata Len memeluk lengan Kaito.

Kaito menahan kepala Len.

"Tidak terasa ya, sebentar lagi." Kata Kaito menatap langit.

Len memeluk lengan Kaito.

"Iya Kai-nii." Kata Len.

"Kambuh lagi nih si Len." Kata Kaito.

Mikuo dan Gakupo terkekeh-kekeh. Miku tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Ah.. Ngomong-ngomong. Bentaran lagi mau ujian ya. Udah mau musim panas." Kata Mikuo.

"Acara tahun ini kemana?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Hem, kurasa kita ke villa mu Gakupo. Bisa kan?" Kata Mikuo.

"Tentu, aku mau ajak Luka juga ah." Kata Gakupo girang.

"Hem, cepat istirahat. Besok mesti latihan lagi." Kata Mikuo.

.

..

...

Hari H.

"Aaahhh!" Teriak Len.

Orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan menengok kearah Len.

"Aku takut Gaku-nii." Kata Len memeluk Gakupo.

"Takut sih boleh, jangan peluk kenapa?" Kata Gakupo.

"Hahaha.. Sempet-sempetnya kalian bertengkar." Kata Mikuo.

"Mana si Kaito?" Kata Mikuo celingukan.

"Wew.. Mana dia? Tumben jam segini belum kelihatan." Kata Gakupo.

Brrraakkkk...

"Huwahhh! Aku telat ya?" Kata Kaito setengah berlarian masuk keruang tunggu.

"Tidak kok. Kenapa? Kok siangan?" Kata Mikuo.

"Gak tahu motorku tiba-tiba bannya kempes. Kukira bakal telat." Kata Kaito sibuk sendiri.

"Ayo anak-anak! Siap-siap!" Kata Meiko-sensei.

"Baik."

.

..

...

"Huwah! Untung berjalan sempurna ya." Kata Gakupo meregangkan tubuh-tubuhnya.

"Iya, aku udah takut aja." Kata Len.

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo kita pergi makan, terus cepat pulang. Bentar lagi udah mau dekat ujian." Kata Luka.

"Iya, bener banget." Raut muka Gakupo langsung berubah mengingat kata ujian.

"Kau nilainya gimana Len." Kata Mikuo.

"Uh, aku paling tidak suka pelajaran Geografi dan sejarah. Nilaiku cuma 50-an." Kata Len.

"Aku gimana." Tangis Gakupo.

"Kau harus digantung!" Protes Luka.

"Gimana kalau minggu nanti kita belajar bareng." Kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah, cuma Gaku-nii dan Luka-nee yang dirumah Luka-nee kan?" Kata Len.

"Iya, si Baka ini harus dipress habis-habisan." Kata Luka memberikan deathglarenya ke Gakupo.

"Yuk, cepat-cepat." Kata Miku.

To Be Continued.

**D.S : mungkin chappie ini agak datar ya. Aku cape banget. Kerja.. haiz.. habis aku kan belum mulai kuliah.**

**Kaito : yang penting cerita ini kagak kebuang.**

**D.S : Kaito dingin banget. T.T**

**Reviewers**

**Hiyasumi-san**

**Hontouni gomenasai. Seperti yang D.S sebutkan diatas. D.S sibuk banget. Maaf kalo cerita chappie ini kurang menarik! Dukung D.S terus ya.**

**Hiwazaki Evelyn-san**

**Hontouni Gomenasai tidak bisa update cepat-cepat.**

**D.S mohon bantuannya sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Sekian dulu. Mohon author galau ini. Hontouni arigatou buat yang selama ini ngikutin cerita D.S.**


	11. Mikuo b'day

Chappie 11! Mikuo b'day party

Huwah! Akhirnya chappie 11. Perjuangan panjang.

Ini chappie sisipan sih sebenarnya. Karena beberapa chappie lalu membahas show dadakan. Jadi ini selingannya. Soalnya kalo disambung kayaknya ga masuk. Karena shownya aja udah deket-deket liburan musim panas.

Warns : Abal, aneh, gaje, jelek, ooc-ness, typo(s).

DLDR!

Ini adalah kejadian sebelum mereka sibuk Show.

"Nee? Benar juga ya. Hari minggu ini Mikuo ultah." Kata Mama.

"Kau dan Bandnya itu tidak merencanakan sesuatu?" Tanya Papa pada Miku yang tengah melihat kalender.

"Entahlah apa yang direncanakan para anggota G-Blaze." Gumam Miku.

"Coba hubungi mereka. Mungkin aja mereka juga lupa." Kata Mama.

"Maaa… aku tak punya alamat e-mail ataupun telepon mereka." Protes Miku.

"Yah, besok jangan lupa tanyain. Cepat sekali kalian besarnya." Kata Mama melihat foto Mikuo dan Miku saat masih berumur sekitar 7 tahun.

"Memang begitu Mama." Kata Papa.

.

..

…

"Benar! Minggu ini Mikuo-nii ultah." Kata Len girang.

"Cepet juga udah bulan Juni." Kata Gakupo.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kaito.

Belum ada yang sempat menjawab. Yang bersangkutan datang.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" Tanya Mikuo.

Gakupo dan Len dengan kikuknya ga tahu ngapain disana. Kaito tetap cuek disana. Miku yang pura-pura sibuk bere-mail-ria.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Kata Mikuo yang sweatdrop.

"Gapapa kok Mikuo-nii." Kata Len dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi! " Kata Miku sambil melarikan diri.

.

..

…

"Iya yah, Mikuo-sama minggu ini ultah." Kata Neru.

"Aku dan keluargaku sih ada rencana buat dia. Ga tahu deh kalau G-Blaze." Kata Miku mengangkat bahu.

"G-Blaze seharusnya merayakannya dengan heboh." Kata Neru.

"Iya-iya.. apa lagi para G-Blazer (G-Blaze FC)" Kata Miku.

"Aku juga harus siapin hadiah nih! Aku ga boleh kalah dengan G-Blazer yang lain." Kata Neru semangat.

Miku tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Neru.

"Nanti pulang temani aku ya." Kata Neru sambil menatap Miku dengan tatapan temani-aku.

Miku bersweatdrop ria dan mengangguk.

"Ayo cepat Miku." Kata Neru bersemangat.

"Tunggu.. Barangku aja belum beres." Kata Miku masih sibuk berbenah.

Bel baru berbunyi, Neru memang cepet banget kalau menyangkut si Mikuo.

"Cepet donk... Kita kan harus liat banyak barang." Kata Neru.

"Iya-iya." Kata Miku yang akhirnya selesai berbenah.

"Emank kamu mau beli apa?" Kata Miku.

"Em, kita ke tempat sini dulu." Kata Neru menarik tangan Miku.

Miku dan Neru naik bus dan berhenti di jalan yang penuh dengan toko-toko berbagai macam barang.

"Mulai dari mana ini?" Kata Miku yang sejauh mata memandang isinya toko.

"Tenang! Udah kuseleksi. Kalau sebanyak ini mah, sampe Mikuo-sama ultah juga ga selesai." Kata Neru mengeluarkan catatan.

Miku menarik nafas lega.

"Emank, kamu mau beli apa buat Mikuo-nii?" Tanya Miku sambil melihat barang-barang.

"Sebenernya aku pengen beliin bass gitu, tapi kan harganya mahal banget, aku pengen kasih alat-alat yang berhubungan dengan musik atau barang yang bisa ia pakai." Kata Neru.

"Ooohh.." Respon Miku.

'Bass? Harganya emank lumayan itu' Pikir Miku.

"Kau emank siapin apa?" Tanya Neru.

"Entah, aku juga bingung." Jawab Miku.

"Ah ini bagus." Kata Neru saat ia melihat ke arah berbagai macam accessories untuk bass.

Miku berkeliling didalam toko, toko ini berisi barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Musik. Miku tampak menikmati kunjungannya kesana, sementara itu Neru sibuk menyeleksi dan mencatat.

"Ayo Miku, kita ketoko selanjutnya." Kata Neru. Miku mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

..

…

"Huwaaahh! Aku cape banget." Kata Neru sambil merebahkan kepala dimeja.

Sedangkan Miku menyeruput minumannya. Ia tampak santai saja.

"Em.. Neru, kalau aku boleh tanya, apa yang buat kamu suka sama Mikuo-nii?" Tanya Miku.

"Euh.. kalau mau diceritakan.. sebenernya sih biasa aja." Kata Neru.

Miku ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Jadi, dulu aku pernah meninggalkan ini." Kata Neru menunjukan Handphone kuning di tangannya.

"Handphone? Kok bisa?" Kata Miku takjub kawannya bisa meninggalkan benda yang hampir selalu menempel di tangannya itu.

"Ah? Soalnya waktu itu aku benar-benar lupa. Saat aku mau membuka e-mail, aku baru sadar kalau handphone ku tak ada." Kata Neru.

Miku manut-manut.

"Lalu aku menemukan Handphone ku diotak-atik anak-anak kelas 3." Kata Neru.

"Tunggu! Kau meninggalkan handphonemu di mana?" Kata Miku agak bingung.

"Ah, aku meninggalkannya di meja kantin, saat itu aku mau pulang, kamu tidak ada karena kamu sakit hari itu." Kata Neru.

Miku mengangguk.

" Jadi, aku meminta handphoneku balik, tapi senpai-senpai itu tidak mau memberikannya padaku. Saat ribut-ribut, Mikuo-sama datang dan menolongku." Kata Neru.

"Hoooo.. Mikuo-nii baik banget." Kata Miku.

"Makanya.. sejak saat itu aku nge-fans sama dia." Kata Neru.

"Jadi, hari ini sampai disini dulu?" Kata Miku.

"Iya." Kata Neru.

.

..

"Ohayou~ Miku-chan." Kata Len dari belakang.

"Ohayou Len-kun." Kata Miku.

"Gimana perjalananmu dengan Akita-san?" Kata Len.

"Em? Kok Len bisa tahu?" Kata Miku heran.

"Yah, dia sebagai Fans 'Mikuo-Sama' pasti heboh." Kata Len menebak-nebak.

"Hahaha, gimana dengan G-blazer lainnya?" Tanya Miku.

"Tak kalah heboh dengan dirinya." Kata Len.

"Kalian ada rencana apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Ah, itu dia yang mau kutanyakan" Kata Len.

Miku tampak bingung.

"Nanti pas pulang sekolah kamu ke ruang klub ya. Ah! Jangan sampai ketahuan Mikuo-nii" Kata Len.

"Ah, tapi aku tak bisa lama-lama." Kata Miku.

"Kami tahu kok, Akita-san pasti mengajakmu pergi lagi. Tenang aja." Kata Len.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Miku.

.

..

Sepulang Sekolah.

"Nah, Miku-chan." Kata Gakupo.

"Jadi kami bermaksud bikin surprise party dirumahmu." Kata Len.

"Ohh.. jadi maksud kalian, kalian mau gabung ? ga masalah sih, orang tua ku juga bakal senang kalau ramai." Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu oke ya Miku." Kata Len.

Miku mengangguk. Handphonenya berdering.

"Akita-san mencarimu ya, pergilah, disini kami yang urus, nanti kalau ada apa-apa kami hubungi." Kata Kaito.

"Ah! Iya." Kata Miku dan segera menuju tempat Neru.

.

..

"Hehehe. Semoga Mikuo-sama senang dengan hadiah ku" Kata Neru sambil memeluk bungkusan.

"Kurasa ia akan suka." Kata Miku sambil menenteng sesuatu.

"Hehehe." Respon Neru.

"Jadi, mau kemana habis ini?" Kata Miku sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Masih ada waktu sedikit, kita makan kue di café yuk." Kata Neru.

"Boleh, yuk pergi." Kata Miku.

Sementara itu para anggota G-Blaze (kecuali Mikuo.) sedang berbelanja.

"Kai-nii, gimana dengan yang ini." Kata Len menujuk pada barang didepannya.

Kaito mengeleng.

"Ah, terlalu imut buat Mikuo-nii ya?" Kata Len.

Mereka sedang sibuk membeli barang-barang untuk pesta kejutan Mikuo.

Sibuk membeli makanan dan pernak-pernik untuk ultah Mikuo.

.

..

Pada Hari-H

Miku bangun agak pagi pada hari itu.

Lalu ia menjulurkan kepala keluar jendela dan menemukan fakta mengejutkan. Berbagai macam tumpukan hadiah didepan pintu rumah Mikuo.

Miku segera turun dan berderap di tangga.

"Ya ampun. Miku! Jangan berlarian begitu." Kata Mama saat Miku bederap berlarian turun tangga.

"Pa! Ma! Coba lihat pintu depan Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku.

Kedua orang tua Miku pergi keluar dan menatap dengan takjub.

Kedua orang tua Mikuo juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Sedangkan Mikuo masih muka bantal dengan rambut messy yang imut banget sehingga ia tidak begitu ngeh dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Astaga Miku, sebanyak itukah fans bandnya Mikuo." Kata Mama Miku.

"Band Mikuo-nii kan terkenal disekolahan. Kurasa mungkin bisa lebih banyak lagi." Kata Miku sweatdrop melihat tumpukan hadiah didepan rumah Mikuo.

Anggota G-blaze yang lain juga baru sampai.

"Hei, Mikuo! Lihat ini." Kata Gakupo membawa tumpukan besar bersama Len dan masih ada sekardus penuh yang diikat dibelakang motor Kaito.

"Astagaaaaa… Mikuo anakku, kau popular sekali." Kata Mamanya Mikuo memeluk anaknya yang masih setengah tertidur.

Setelah dibekep sang mama, Mikuo kehabisan Nafas dan bangun. Kaget dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Astaga.. apa yang terjadi?" Kata Mikuo sweatdrop.

"Otanjyoubi omedetou Mikuo!" Teriak anak-anak.

" Ah.. hari ini ulang tahunku?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Hahaha.. kau kebiasaan deh." Kata Gakupo.

Lalu setelah Mikuo mandi mereka pun memulai pestanya.

"Arigatou minna.. aku bahagia sekali.. tahun ini begitu ramai." Kata Mikuo.

"Cieee… Mikuo terharu nih." Ejek Gakupo.

"Haahahaha…" Tawa semuanya.

Miku melirik Kaito, seperti biasa ia tetep stay cool dengan senyumannya.

The end.. TBC ke cerita semula.

D.S : ya ampunn.. fic ini terbelangkai begitu lama.. Hontouni gomenasai minna.. aku lagi sibuk kerja, jadi bener-bener ga sempet lanjutin fic ini. m (_ _)m

Len : Arigatou buat yang review.. author ga sempet membalas review kalian tapi author terharu kalian tetap setia dengan fic ini.

Miku : terus ikuti kisah ini ya!

RnR!

Gakupo : bocoran nih… kalau bisa cepet.. mungkin minggu depan ada one shoot dari author. Kali ini tentang RinLen. Hehehe.. semoga author dikasih waktu buat ngetik fic itu juga lanjutin Fic ini.

Kaito : Jaa, matta nee..


	12. Exam attack and summer plan

Chappie 12 : Exam attack and summer plan.

Nee, udah chappie 12. D.S Sendiri juga ga tahu bakal tamat di Chappie keberapa. Itu tergantung imajinasi D.S yang membawa D.S kesana.

Disclaimer : Kayak chappie-chappie sebelumnya.

_You, Band, Music and Ice cream_

"Miku, minggu depan kamu sudah ujian ya?" Kata Mama.

"Hem? Iya, minggu ini mau belajar di rumah Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku.

"Habis ujian libur donk, hahaha.. kalian ada rencana apa?" Kata Mama.

"Entah, aku tak tau." Kata Miku.

"Sepertinya kau jadi lebih aktif di tempat Mikuo." Kata Mama.

"Aku kan masih anggota Klub paduan suara." Kata Miku.

"Minat pindah?" Goda Mama.

"Ma-mana bisa? G-Blaze itu kan cowok semua, kemarin ini show aja aku udah diuber-uber sama G-Blazer." Kata Miku kaget.

"Hem. Iya sih, kayak ulang tahun Mikuo kemarin aja udah heboh banget." Kata Mama.

"Saat ini para anggota G-Blaze ga bisa ngumpul dirumah Mikuo-nii karena kamar Mikuo penuh banget. Mikuo-nii aja udah stress gimana gitu." Kata Miku.

"Hahaha, kalau kamu yang ulang tahun apa rumah ini bakal penuh juga." Kata Mama.

"Tak ada yang bisa melewati papa." Kata Papa.

Miku dan Mama tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Papa.

.

..

"Ohayou Miku!" Kata Neru saat ia melihat Miku diruang sepatu.

"Ohayou.." Kata Miku.

"Kau keren banget loh." Kata Neru.

"Nggak ah.. biasa aja." Kata Miku agak malu.

Neru menyenggol Miku.

"Kau senang kan berduet dengan pangeranmu." Bisik Neru.

"EH!" Kata Miku mukanya memerah.

"Hahaha… mau lihat fotonya? Yuk cepat-cepat kekelas." Kata Neru.

.

..

"Wahh.. keren banget nih." Kata Miku sambil melihat-lihat foto yang diambil Neru.

"Nih, buatmu.. special." Kata Neru.

Itu adalah foto scene dimana Miku dan Kaito berduet.

"Eh-eh… Akita-san? Ada foto Len-kun?" Kata anak sekelas mereka.

"Tentu ada, kalian bisa pilih dan beli dariku, tentu dengan harga seperti biasa." Kata Neru.

Dalam sekejap meja Neru begitu penuh dengan anak-anak cewek yang mau membeli foto-foto anggota G-Blaze.

Tak lama anak-anak laki-laki juga ingin membeli foto-foto Miku yang membuat Miku speechless.

Tak disangka-sangka, kini ada Miku FC, setelah show itu berakhir.

Miku antara shock, bingung dan senang. Banyak anak-anak kelas lain datang dan mencari Miku.

Saat istirahat lebih parah, banyak senpai-senpai yang mencari Miku.

Miku kerepotan dan bingung harus bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menariknya.

"Kalau kalian suka dan fans padanya, seharusnya kalian menjaga dan melindunginya, bukan membuat ia kebingungan seperti ini." Kata cowok yang tak lain adalah Kaito.

Miku kaget dan menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena Kaito begitu dekat dengannya.

Cowok-cowok yang mengejar Miku lalu berkata.

"Gomenasai Miku-san, kau pasti bingung ya, aku akan bertindak selaku fans yang baik."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Gomenasai."

"Etto.. tidak apa-apa kok, kalau kalian sudah menyesal dan tahu itu udah cukup, terlebih arigatou karena sudah menyukaiku." Kata Miku dengan tersenyum.

Cowok-cowok fans Miku memerah semua mukanya.

Lalu mereka meminta diri tinggal Kaito yang berdua dengan Miku.

"A-arigatou Kaito-nii." Kata Miku sedikit gugup.

Kaito menepuk kepala Miku.

"Tidak masalah, kau pasti bingung ya." Kata Kaito pada Miku.

Miku mengangguk pelan. Debaran jantung Miku tidak karuan karena Kaito begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau disukai banyak orang ya, Miku." Kata Kaito kalem seperti biasanya.

"Itu tanda kau berhasil membahagiakan mereka." Kata Kaito lagi.

"Ti-tidak kok.. aku belum seperti Kaito-nii yang bisa membuat orang-orang seolah terbawa dengan lagu-lagu kalian." Kata Miku.

Kaito mengelus kepala Miku dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Arigatou.. " Kata Kaito.

Diberi senyuman itu, rasa-rasanya Miku ingin pingsan jika Len tidak datang kearah mereka.

"Nee, Kai-nii. Minggu ini jadi?" Kata Len.

"Oh, iya benar. Aku sampai lupa." Kata Kaito.

Miku agak bingung karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Ah, Miku-chan. Mau ikutan belajar bareng?" Tanya Len.

"Ya, belajar bareng dirumah ku.. karena rumah Mikuo kan penuh begitu." Kata Kaito.

"Etto.. aku gak mengganggu nih?" Tanya Miku.

"Gak kok, ada Gakupo-nii, Luka-nee dan Mikuo-nii juga." Kata Len.

"Kau boleh bertanya apa aja, aku akan membantumu." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk.

"Hari minggu, ku jemput kamu jam 10 ya." Kata Kaito.

.

..

Hari minggu.

"Nee.. Papa, Mama. Aku berangkat dulu." Kata Miku.

"Hati-hati sayang, jangan merepotkan ya. Belajar yang benar." Kata Mama.

"Iya ma." Kata Miku.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salam mama pada Kaito yang ganteng itu." Kata Mama.

Miku sweatdrop ditempat.

"Hahaha, jangan biarkan ia menunggu terlalu lama, Miku." Kata Mama.

Miku keluar rumah.

"Gomen.. menunggu lama ya?" Kata Miku.

"Tidak, yuk berangkat." Kata Kaito.

.

..

"Kalian semua udah ada disini?" Kata Miku kaget dimana ia melihat Mikuo, Luka, Gakupo dan Len yang sudah ada disana.

Tak lupa Choco mengonggong gembira ketika ia melihat Miku.

"Nah, Miku, kau mau belajar apa?" Kata Kaito.

Sementara lainnya sudah mulai belajar. Disisi Gakupo dan Luka terjadi perang (?). Luka sibuk mengomeli

Gakupo.

"Apa sih yang selama ini kau lakukan disekolah? Begini aja ga bisa?" Omel Luka.

Kaito berbicara pada Miku.

"Mereka sudah biasa begitu, abaikan aja. Jadi kau mau belajar apa dulu?" Kata Kaito lembut.

"Etto.. aku tak mengerti soal yang ini dan ini." Kata Miku mengeluarkan buku matematikanya.

Kaito mengajari Miku dengan perlahan agar ia mengerti.

Miku dengan cepat mengerti, Kaito memang pandai mengajar.

"Kamu boleh istirahat dulu, mau kebawah dulu?" Kata Kaito.

Tak terasa udah mau jam makan siang. Miku menoleh, Len dan Gakupo sepertinya masih lama selesainya. Miku mengikuti Kaito kebawah.

"Kaito-nii sendirian hari ini?" Tanya Miku karena ia tidak melihat siapapun disana.

"Aku tinggal sama ayahku, dia hari ini dinas keluar." Kata Kaito.

"Kaito-nii udah belajar? etto.. arigatou telah mengajariku." Kata Miku.

"Aku udah ulang bahan ujian kok, sama-sama Miku." Kata Kaito.

"Gimana kalau kita beli makanan diluar? Kurasa mereka masih lama." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk dan mereka keluar membeli makanan.

.

..

Tak terasa sudah sore, mereka pun selesai belajar. Gakupo tampangnya kacau banget. Sisanya terlihat biasa aja.

"Awas aja BaKamui, kalau nilaimu ga bagus. Liburan kali ini kau harus disekolah." Kata Luka.

"Iyaaaa.. aku akan berjuang." Kata Gakupo berlinangan air mata.

Miku sweatdrop ditempat.

"Yuk, Miku. Kita pulang." Kata Mikuo.

"Oke.. jaa.. Minna.. arigatou." Kata Miku.

"Hati-hati bawa motornya Mikuo." Kata Luka.

Kaito mengangguk.

"Iyaaa.. hahaha." Kata Mikuo.

.

..

Esoknya.

"Nee, Miku, gimana?" Kata Neru.

"Seharusnya aku bisa, aku udah belajar kemarin." Kata Miku.

"Berjuang ya!" Kata Neru.

"Yah, Kau juga Neru." Kata Miku.

Miku cukup lancar mengerjakan soal demi soal.

Len dan lainnya juga lancar mengerjakan soalnya.

Tak terasa ujian telah selesai.

"Huaaahhh.. gimana hasilnya ya." Kata Len.

"Seharusnya bagus." Kata Mikuo.

.

..

Minggu ujian sudah selesai, ternyata hasil mereka cukup memuaskan. Mikuo dan Kaito tetap mendapatkan nilai-nilai tinggi seperti biasa.

"Yeeeeeiiii… aku berhasil." Kata Gakupo melempar hasil ujiannya.

"Nee.. Gimana rencana musim panas ini Mikuo?" Kata Luka.

"Gimana kalau kita berenam pergi ke villa Len?" Kata Mikuo.

"Iya nih, villanya kosong, aku boleh pinjam." Kata Len.

"Bagus, kita susun rencana, sabtu minggu depan kita berangkat ya?" Kata Mikuo.

Semua menyetujuinya.

.

..

"Pergi ke villa? Tidak apa-apa sih, kan ada Mikuo juga." Kata Mama.

"Jadi aku boleh pergi?" Kata Miku.

"Ya, pergi lah,." Kata Papa.

"Asyikkk! Aku mau kasih tau Luka-nee dan lainnya." Kata Miku senang.

Lalu pada akhir minggu ini mereka akan berbelanja bersama-sama sebelum berangkat pada sabtu depannya.

TBC.

**D.S : Gomen ne Minna kalau pendek. Chappie ke 2 BLF dan YBMI jadi pendek. D.S akan berusaha chappie kedepannya tidak akan sependek ini lagi.**

**Len : Author lagi kecapean n keabisan ide..**

**Miku : Mohon dukungannya Minna.. Review kalian akan membantu author.**

**Len : Arigatou pada semua reviewer. Author sangat menghargai setiap review kalian.**

**D.S : Gomenasai minna, aku ini author kacangan yang payah.. haha, jadi aku masih kurang pengalaman dan cerita ku juga kurang menarik.**

**Update secepatnya abis lebaran ya…**


	13. Summer vacation

**Ini dia Chappie 13..**

**Gomen lama updatenya.**

**Basketball, love and fightnya sabar ya. Lagi on progress nih.**

**Disclaimer : Aneh, gaje, OOC, typo(s).**

**DLDR! RnR!**

"Kita pilih-pilih baju yuk " Ajak Luka pada Miku.

"Etto.. baju renang?" Kata Miku agak gugup melihat etalase toko.

"Ya, kita ke pantai kan? Tentu harus pakai baju renang." Kata Luka menarik Miku masuk ketoko tersebut.

Para cowok juga ikutan, yah, toko itu menyediakan berbagai pakaian renang.

"Nee.. neee… Gaku-nii.." Kata Len menarik-narik Gakupo.

"Ada apa si.." Kata Gakupo tiba-tiba terdiam melihat Len.

Len memakai baju renang cewek yang manis dengan banyak renda dan pita.

"Aku cantik kan?" Kata Len sambil berpose.

Gakupo pingsan ditempat dengan posisi berdiri.

Miku takjub Len benar-benar seperti anak perempuan yang manis.

Mikuo tertawa-tawa." Waahahahah.. cocok banget buat Shota sepertimu." Kata Mikuo.

"Miku gimana kalau kamu pake ini?" Kata Luka menujukkan bikini berwarna hitam yang ehemkurangbahanehem.

Sontak wajah Miku memerah.

"E-etto.. ano.. itu terlalu terbuka.." Gumam Miku.

"Luka aja yang pakai! Pasti kau..UHUK!" Kata Gakupo yang di hajar dengan Tuna raksasa Luka.

"Iya sih, kukira kau cocok, kulitmu putih dan kau juga langsing." Kata Luka.

Gakupo terkapar di tengah-tengah toko.

Sementara itu Mikuo dan Kaito memilih-milih celana pantai.

"Kaito, nanti mau main selancar saat kita dipantai?" Tanya Mikuo.

Kaito mengangguk pelan seraya mengambil celana pantai berwarna biru muda dengan ada motif ombak disisi celananya.

" Harus ada permainan memukul semangka ya." Kata Len.

"Kembang api?" Tanya Luka.

"Asyikkk… Luka pakai yukata." Kata Gakupo yang bangkit dari kubur (?)

"Urusai! BaKamui." Kata Luka memberikan death glare pada Gakupo yang alhasil membuat ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Penjaga toko sebenarnya sudah melakukan sweat drop masal melihat mereka.

Tak lama mereka telah selesai memilih pakaian renang dan beralih ke toko selanjutnya.

"Kembang apii~~~" Kata Len dengan sifatnya yang super imut.

Len memeluk lengan Gakupo.

"Gakkyunnn.. kita nonton kembang api berdua yukk.." Kata Len manja dan memancarkan sinar puppy eyesnya.

"Stop Len.. jangan gitu ahhh…" Kata Gakupo, ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ayolahhh.. Gakkyunnn…" Kata Len manja.

"Ikhh.. aku kan mau nonton sama Lukaaaa.." Kata Gakupo.

"Siapa yang mau nonton sama kamu, Baka." Kata Luka.

"Nuuuooohhh… Luka kejammm" Kata Gakupo dengan teary eyes. (?)

"Nee.. Mikuo-nii, apa Luka-senpai dan Gakupo-senpai udah pacaran lama?" Bisik Miku pada kakak sepupunya.

"Ehm, lumayan lama. Haha, sebenernya surprise juga Luka bisa nerima Gakupo." Kata Mikuo.

"Kurasa mungkin karena ketulusan Gakupo membuat ia luluh juga." Lanjut Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk-angguk. Ia melihat pasangan GakuLuka sangat manis dan lucu.

"Mikuo-nii, ga berniat pacaran?" Tanya Miku padanya.

"Ehm, yah, abisnya aku belum ketemu yang cocok, gimana aku bisa pacaran." Kata Mikuo.

"Hahaha, benar juga." Kata Miku.

"Cinta kan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipaksa, kalau kadang memang unbelieveable." Kata Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk pelan.

.

..

Acara belanja mereka udah selesai, hari sudah mulai gelap.

GakuLuka pulang bareng, Mikuo mengantar Len pulang sedangkan Miku diantar Kaito. Lucu aja kenapa bukan Kaito yang mengantar Len, tapi Mikuo memang suka mampir ditoko dekat rumah Len, maka kalau bukan Gakupo yang mengantar, maka ia lah yang akan mengantar Len pulang.

Sementara itu Miku memeluk pinggang Kaito (karena lagi naik motor).

Seperti biasa Miku blushing berat, ia berada begitu dekat dengan cowok yang paling ia suka, samar-samar tercium wangi vanilla dari tubuh Kaito. Punggungnya hangat dan luas membuat Miku merasa aman. Ia menutup mata dan membiarkan ia terbuai dengan momen momen itu.

"Miku.. sudah sampai." Kata Kaito seraya menghentikan motornya.

"Eeettoo.. ano.. arigatou telah mengantarku." Kata Miku setengah panik.

"Em, kenapa panik begitu, tak apa kok." Kata Kaito seraya mengelus kepala Miku.

Semburat merah muncul dimuka Miku, Kaito mengira itu adalah pantulan cahaya karena sedang sunset.

"Kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu ya Miku." Kata Kaito mengelus Miku lagi.

"Iya,.. hati-hati, mou ichido.. arigatou.." Kata Miku.

Kaito tersenyum lembut padanya. Kalau ia gak tahan, Miku bakal pingsan disenyumi seperti itu.

Miku masuk ke rumahnya bersama barang-barang belanjaannya.

'Ah, mereka pulang malam hari ini.' Batin Miku setelah melihat catatan yang ada diatas meja.

Miku melangkah kekamarnya, merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang queen size, menutupi mata dengan lengannya. Miku merasa lelah tapi dia juga merasa senang dapat pergi seperti itu, tak lama kemudian Miku menggulung rambut dan pergi mandi.

Miku berendam cukup lama. Ia teringat ketika Kaito mengelus kepalanya.

Muka Miku kembali memerah.

'Apa yang kau harapkan Hatsune Miku?' Pikirnya pada diri sendiri.

"Euuhh.. apa salah ya kalau aku berharap padanya." Gumam Miku pada dirinya.

.

..

Kaito tengah berbaring diatas kasurnya setelah mandi, Choco berkeliaran disekitar kasurnya.

"Hei, Choco.. kira-kira apa yang terjadi padaku ya?" Kata Kaito seraya menatap telapak tangannya yang ia buat menutup lampu kamarnya. (Ngerti ga?)

Choco duduk diam mendengarkan Tuannya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa nyaman banget dekat dengan Miku." Gumam Kaito.

"Guk." Kata Choco.

"Hemm.. apa yang kau coba katakana Choco? Aku tak mengerti." Kata Kaito.

Kaito mengelus kepala Choco pelan dan lembut.

.

..

Finally, time has come.

"Ohayou, minna~" Kata Len saat mereka bertemu distasiun kereta.

Disana mereka semua berkumpul. Masing-masing membawa tas dan perlengkapan untuk piknik mereka. Len memakai baju tank top berwarna kuning pucat dengan gambar matahari dan tulisan 'summer' dengan celana putih pendek selutut.

Miku memakai baju terusan dengan lengan pendek berwarna putih dan topi pantai.

Luka memakai tank top berwarna pink pucat dan rok pendek.

Gakupo memakai kaus warna hijau dengan gambar terong ditengah dengan celana pantai yang ia beli kemarin itu.

Mikuo tetep terlihat santai memakai kaus garis-garis hijau biru dengan celana panjang warna mint.

Kaito memakai topi, lalu kaus lengan pendek dengan kemeja biru laut dengan celana panjang.

Benar-benar suasana musim panas yang mereka tunjukan.

"Uhh.. panasnya." Kata Gakupo mengipasi dirinya.

"Kalau udah naik kereta udah ga sepanas ini kok." Kata Mikuo.

"Keretanya belum datang juga." Kata Len celingukan.

Kaito duduk di kursi tempat menunggu. Memakan eskrim.

"AAAHHH! Kai-nii ada es, suapi akuuu…" Kata Len manja.

Kaito menatap Len, lalu konsen pada esnya.

"Kai-nii pelit sekali." Kata Len sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Kaito memberikan sekantung plastic pada Len.

"AHHH… Kai-nii memang baik banget." Kata Len.

Kaito tidak merespon, Len mulai membagi-bagikan es pada lainnya.

"Heuhhh.. makan es pada saat begini memang manthaaappp." Kata Gakupo.

"Kau kayak kakek-kakek aja." Kata Luka.

Spontan semuanya minus Gaku dan Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kaito sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, sampai-sampai Mikuo harus menyeretnya masuk kekereta.

Gakupo dan Luka duduk bareng sedangkan sisanya duduk saling berhadapan.

Miku disebelah Mikuo, mereka duduk searah kereta sedangkan Kaito dan Len duduk diarah yang berlawanan.

Tak lama Len merasa pusing, akhirnya ia bertukar tempat dengan Miku karena Mikuo juga gampang pusing jika duduk berlawanan arah. Miku gugup duduk disebelah Kaito karena itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Tak lama Miku ketiduran dan menyender pada Kaito. Kaito cuek-cuek aja dan membiarkan Miku tidur menyender padanya. Dan si couple freak juga udah teler dari mulai perjalanan sedangkan Len dan Mikuo sibuk bermain game dari p*pnya Len.

.

..

Len meregangkan badan dan menghirup udara segar setelah mereka sampai distasiun.

Miku tak berhenti meminta maaf pada Kaito meski Kaito bilang itu tak apa.

Mikuo sibuk mengecek bawaan mereka. Len lalu mencari-cari pelayan yang akan menjemput mereka.

"Ah, Len-sama, selamat datang. Mobil sudah siap." Kata pelayan.

Lainnya cengo melihat Len disambut begitu.

"Len kaya banget ya?" Bisik Gakupo.

"Entahlah, kalau bukan ia menawari saat masuk G-Blaze juga kita ga tau dia sekaya ini ternyata." Kata Mikuo.

"Buset dah.. manthep bener junior kita ini, padahal kita kenal ga lama sama dia." Kata Gakupo.

"Hahaha.. aku kan sayang kalian." Kata Len.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil mini van yang dibawa oleh pelayan Len.

Mobil itu cukup besar, Len dan pelayannya duduk didepan sedangkan Mikuo, Gakupo dan Luka duduk ditengah. Sementara Kaito dan Miku duduk barisan belakang dan bagasinya cukup luas untuk barang-barang mereka.

Lagi-lagi Miku gugup, sepertinya ini ide Luka. Karena yang lain sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaan Miku pada Kaito. Jadi dengan alas an Mikuo gampang mabuk, jadi Miku bisa duduk dengan Kaito. Luka sesekali grinning ke Miku yang membuat wajah Miku jadi memerah.

"Miku, kamu sakit?" Kata Kaito pelan menghadapkan mukanya dekat dengan Miku.

Muka Miku makin memanas. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau kamu gak enak badan kamu harus bilang ya." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk.

Kaito tersenyum padanya.

.

..

"Waaaahhhh.." Gumam Gakupo.

"Bagus sekali." Kata Luka.

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan villanya Len.

"Pantainya kok sepi?" Kata Mikuo saat melihat sekeliling.

"Ah, kalau di daerah sekitar villa ini pantai pribadi." Kata Len.

Sontak mereka terkejut. Tiba-tiba ada diskusi dadakan. (minus Len dan Kaito.)

"Ya ampun, Len sekaya apa?" Kata Gakupo.

"Pantai pribadi weh.." Kata Mikuo.

"Astaga…" Kata Miku.

"Tapi kok villanya biasa aja ya?" Kata Luka

"Entahlah, daripada bingung, yuk cepetan masuk." Kata Mikuo.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam villa. Mereka terkagum-kagum dengan isinya.

"Enak banget." Kata Gakupo.

"Full ac, lantai marmer, ga terasa panasnya musim panas." Kata Mikuo.

"Ah, ada onsen sama kolam renang indoor, terus ada ruang buat kita latihan dilantai atas, kamar kita dilantai atas." Kata Len.

Spontan mereka (minus Kaito) memeluk Len.

"Gak mau main dipantai dulu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ayooo…" sambut semua dan spontan heboh.

.

..

Mereka kini ada di pantai pribadi Len. Gakupo dan Luka dalam satu tim sementara Mikuo dan Len ditim yang lain.

Mereka main volley dengan heboh. Terdengar suara teriakan dan tawa mereka. Miku dan Kaito berada dibawah payung.

"Ne.. Kaito-nii gak ikutan." Kata Miku.

"Hem? Aku malas, panas banget." Kata Kaito sambil mengestem Gitar akustik yang ia pinjam dari Len.

Kaito mengalunkan melodi-melodi lembut yang cocok untuk suasana seperti ini. Miku merasa sejuk dan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati lebih lagunya.

"Nee… kita pecahkan semangka yuk." Kata Len setelah mereka bermain.

TBC

**D.S : Gomen Minnaaa… pendek lagi.**

**Len : Nee~ author baru mulai kuliah, dia stress banget tuh. *toel author***

**Miku : Nee, ada yang nanya tuh, kenapa ga da Rin-chan.**

**D.S : abis, *tunjuk Len* kalau dianya begini, aku mana bisa munculin Rin, kecuali kalian ga keberatan Rin pasangan ma Mikuo. Aku baru bisa munculin nih.**

**Kaito : … *main gitar***

**D.S : Gomen ne, MikuCutiePie, kiiraa, sonedinda,Hikaru Hirio Hikari, Tasya Chan Hatsune , Hikaru Kisekine. D.S ga bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Tapi semua review kalian aku baca kok.**

**Mikuo: Mohon bantuan dan Reviewnya minna!**


	14. Summer vacation part 2

**D.S : Honto ni gomenasai minna.. updatenya lama banget.. bener-bener ga sempet ngetik sama sekali.**

**Kaito : Mulai kuliah tidak semudah itu ya?**

**D.S : Correcto Kaikai.. aku cape nih.**

**Len : Saa, kalau gitu kita mulai aja.**

**Disclaimer : Aneh, gaje, OOC, typo(s).**

**DLDR! RnR!**

"Aku duluan yaaaa?" Kata Len.

Gakupo menutup mata Len lalu Len diputar-putar.

Riuh ramai berteriak, ada yang sengaja mengerjai Len, ada yang mengarahkan Len ketempat semangka.

"Nee.. Neee.. disini ya sepertinya." Kata Len lalu memukul tanpa ragu.

"ITTAAAIII!" Teriak si surai ungu.

"Ettoo? Semangkanya kok ngomong?" Kata Len melepas penutup matanya dengan innocent.

"Ahaha.. Gomenasai Gaku-nii!" Kata Len berlarian sambil meminta maaf. Sedangkan Gakupo mengejar-ngejar Len dengan sumpah serapahnya.

.

..

"Kok.. kita jadi diem ya?" Kata Luka memecahkan keheningan.

"Abis.. didominasi oleh duo baka itu, jadi lupa." Kata Mikuo.

Kaito mulai memotong semangkanya.

"Kita makan duluan saja, nanti sisanya buat mereka." Kata Kaito.

Mereka mulai memakan semangka sementara Len dan Gakupo hilang nun jauh disana.

"Uwahhh.. segarnya.." Kata Miku.

"Manis banget, dingin pula." Kata Mikuo.

"Pantai ini benar-benar hebat." Kata Luka.

Sedangkan Kaito makan dengan diam seperti biasa.

"Gimana kalau kita keliling sekitar sini." Kata Mikuo.

"Ah, aku lewat deh Mikuo-nii." Kata Miku.

Kaito juga menggeleng.

Melihat itu, Luka segera menarik Mikuo dan membawa dia pergi.

"Ayo cari kedua baka itu." Kata Luka.

Mikuo yang tak sempat berkata-kata hanya manut saja ikut Luka.

Sementara itu, Miku dan Kaito yang ditinggal hanya diam saja. Kaito memang pendiam. Sementara Miku bingung mau berbicara apa.

Mereka berdua duduk dibawah payung dialasi tikar.

"Pa-panas ya Kaito-nii." Kata Miku.

"Em, pertengahan seperti ini memang panas." Kata Kaito.

Diam lagi.

'Hatsune Miku! Apa yang harus kau bicarakan?' Pikir Miku.

"Mau ini?" Kata Kaito menyodorkan ice cream cup vanilla.

"Ah, Arigatou." Kata Miku seraya menerima es.

Miku dan Kaito makan esnya masing-masing.

Tak terasa hari mulai sore, angin pun mulai bertiup.

"Mau cari mereka? Kurasa udah cukup lama, kok mereka tidak balik balik." Kata Kaito sambil memakai jersey yang ia bawa.

Miku mengangguk sambil memakai baju yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Pantai ini indah sekali." Kata Miku sambil berjalan pelan-pelan dipinggir pantai.

"Hem, coba lihat sini." Kata Kaito.

JEPRET

"Kai-Kaito-nii?" Kata Miku kaget.

"Hem? Kau tampak cantik dengan pantai ini." Kata Kaito.  
>Miku tersipu malu.<p>

"Ka-Kaito-nii aku foto juga ya?" Kata Miku.

Kaito bergeser dan berposisi.

JEPRET

"Gimana?" Kata Kaito seraya menarik tangan Miku untuk melihat hasil fotonya.

"Ah, bagus." Kata Kaito.

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Em, nanti kirimkan fotoku ya." Kata Kaito sambil mengetikan alamat e-mailnya di handphone Miku.

Kaito dan Miku berjalan balik ke villa, lalu ada Len yang berlarian menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Nee-nee.. Kai-nii, Miku-chan, ayo kita cepat berangkat." Kata Len seraya menarik tangan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana Len-kun?" Kata Miku kebingungan.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam mobil dan butler Len langsung mengendarai mobil menuju gunung.

"Wah… indah sekali diatas sini." Kata Miku takjub.

"Iya, cantik sekali." Kata Luka.

Sementara itu, Len mengeluarkan kamera DSLRnya yang ia bawa dan mulai memotret keadaan sekeliling.

"Nee, gimana kalau kita foto bareng juga." Kata Len seraya menyerahkan kamera pada butlernya.

Jepret

Jepret..

.

..

"Kita barbeque kan Len?" Tanya Mikuo.

Len melirik kearah butlernya. Butlernya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Jadi kok Kuo-nii." Kata Len.

Saat mereka pulang ke villa, mereka telah disambut para maid dan butler Len.

"Tuan Len, alat-alat barbequenya sudah siap." Kata salah seorang maid.

"Sip, arigatou, saa.. minna.. ayo serbu." Kata Len seraya berlari kehalaman belakang.

Gakupo dan Mikuo yang memanggang sedangkan Kaito memainkan gitar, Len dan Miku benyanyi dan Luka merekam mereka semua.

"Ayo-ayo.. Makan dulu disini." Kata Mikuo sambil mengambil sepiring penuh hasil barbeque.

"Asyikk~" Kata Len.

Mereka duduk ditempat masing-masing.

"Haaaaiiii.. Itadakimasu" Kata mereka serempak.

Mereka makan sambil bercanda, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Setelah itu mereka bermain kembang api.

"Sulut apinya Gaku-nii!" Kata Len.

"Siap-siaaaappp!" Kata Gakupo.

DUAAARRRRR!

"Uwahh.. kirei.." Kata Luka.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanmu Luka." Kata Gakupo.

"Urusai! Bakakupo!" Kata Luka

Semua tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

Saat Miku melirik kearah Kaito, lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum saja.

Miku merasa dadanya semakin sesak saat Kaito tersenyum dan berbicara, apalagi kalau lawan bicaranya adalah dirinya.

Merasa sesak dan tersiksa karena rasa cinta yang dipendam olehnya.

Rasa sesak ingin mengungkapkannya dan disisi lain, ia juga takut di tolak Kaito.

Miku menatap langit yang bertebaran kembang api diatas langit yang disulut oleh mereka. Melesat dan meledak di langit, memberikan warna-warna yang indah lalu lenyap.

Miku takut, suatu saat Kaito akan seperti kembang api tersebut.

Luka diam-diam memperhatikan Miku yang tengah bingung tersebut.

'Kurasa, sebentar lagi ia tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi.' Pikir Luka.

Luka mendekati Miku dan berkata "Gimana dalam perjalanan ini, kau mencari waktu untuk menyatakannya pada Kaito." Gumam Luka pelan.

"EH?" Respon Miku kaget.

Yang lainnya menoleh kearah Miku dan Luka dengan wajah penuh dengan tanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Len." Kata Luka.

"Serius? Aku berdua saja dengan Kaito-senpai?" Kata Miku masih tidak percaya.

"Kau mau menunggu sampai kapan Miku?" Kata Luka.

"Ta-tapi aku.." Kata Miku panik.

"Kau ga mulai, Kaito tidak akan tahu." Kata Luka.

Miku merenung. Kaito memang sangat baik padanya, meski ia sangat cool tetapi ia pintar dan terlihat lembut.

"Ba-baiklah.. akan ku coba." Kata Miku sedikit ragu.

"Akhir perjalanan ini akan menjadi puncaknya, persiapkan dirimu dengan baik." Kata Luka.

Miku menatap langit yang masi bermandikan kembang api yang disulut oleh Gakupo dan Len.

"Siapkah aku?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Miku sedikit diam setelah Luka berkata begitu padanya.

"Miku? Kamu baik-baik aja?" Tanya Kaito pada Miku.

Miku tampak terdiam dan merenung.

Kaito menyentuh pundak Miku yang langsung membawa Miku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ka-Ka-Kaito-nii." Kata Miku tergagap karena kaget.

"Kamu baik-baik aja Miku?" Kata Kaito sedikit khawatir.

Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah, ya, besok kita mau snorkeling loh, jangan tidur terlalu malam ya." Kata Kaito menepuk kepala Miku perlahan.

Muka Miku sedikit memerah saat tangan Kaito yang besar dan hangat menepuk kepalanya.

"Minna~ ayo kita pulang." Ajak Len.

.

..

…

Len dan Gakupo tidur dikamar yang sama sedangkan Mikuo dengan Kaito lalu Luka dengan Miku.

"Miku, ayo, kita kan belum ke onsen." Kata Luka.

"Chotto matte, rambutku belum selesai kugulung." Kata Miku sibuk mengulung rambutnya yang panjang.

"Sini, kubantu menggulung." Kata Luka seraya menyisir dan mengulung rambut Miku.

Sementara itu Len dan Gakupo

"Nee.. Len, apa di onsen ada lubang untuk mengintip?" Kata Gakupo pada Len

"Nani? Gaku-nii mesum ah." Kata Len

"Aku ingin mengintip Luka, apa tidak ada ?" Kata Gakupo

"Eumh.. nanti kau dihajar Luka-nee loh." Kata Len

"Ada atau tidak Len?" Kata Gakupo

Len langsung berlari keluar kamar karena ia telah selesai memakai yukata.

"Minnaaaa! Gaku-nii mesuuummm!" Teriak Len seraya ia berlari menelurusi lorong di villanya itu

"Uruse! Baka Len! Uruseeee!" Kata Gakupo seraya berlarian mengejar Len

Lalu Mikuo dan Kaito

"Haha, si Gakupo mulai lagi." Kata Mikuo sedang berganti pakaian.

Suara Len dan Gakupo kemana-mana.

"Udah? " kata Kaito.

"Yup, ayo kita kesana." Kata Mikuo

Saat mereka sampai didepan onsen ada Gakupo yang babak belur dihajar Luka sedangkan Len, Miku dan Luka sudah masuk ke onsen bagian masing-masing.

"Kau sih, mesum." Kata Mikuo meringis

"Memangnya kau tak ingin melihat mereka." Kata Gakupo

"Tidak, aku akan menjaga seseorang yang kusayang sampai pada waktunya tiba." Kata Mikuo

"Yah, aku juga begitu." Kata Kaito singkat seraya memasuki onsen.

.

..

…

"Gyahahah, Gaku-nii babak belur." Kata Len tertawa-tawa memandangi muka Gakupo yang memiliki cap tangan Luka.

"Suruh siapa dia mesum!" Celetuk Luka dari onsen sebelah.

"Hei, gimana kalau kita lomba berendam." Ajak Gakupo.

"Ah, kami tidak ikutan." Kata Luka.

"Kita berempat?" Tanya Mikuo

Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Okeee.. aku tak akan kalah." Kata Len

"Hahahah, aku yang akan menang." Kata Gakupo.

"Lihat deh Miku, pasti Gakupo tumbang duluan." Celetuk Luka

"Hidoi! Luka-chan." Kata Gakupo sedih

Miku tertawa mendengar suara mereka.

.

..

…

Setengah jam berlalu

"Hahaha, Gimana Len? Sudah tidak kuat ya?" Tawa Gakupo

Muka Len mulai memerah. Ia mulai merasa panas.

"Gaku-nii sendiri juga ga kalah merahnya." Kata Len

Sedangkan Kaito dan Mikuo masih anteng-anteng saja.

"Hei kalian, para cowok, kami duluan ya, Oyasumi" Kata Luka

"Ya! Oyasumi" Kata Mikuo

"Oyasumi.." Kata Kaito

"Oyasuminasai." Kata Miku

"Oyaaaa~" Kata Len

"Oyasumi mo." Kata Gakupo

"Ah, Mikuo, jangan lupa bilang siapa yang kalah ya." Kata Luka

"Sip! Tentu Luka." Kata Mikuo.

.

..

…

"Tuh kan, mereka berdua merepotkan." Kata Mikuo

"Mereka tak kuat masih ngotot bertahan." Kata Kaito

Len dan Gakupo pingsan kepanasan, mereka berdua telah di bawa kekamar masing-masing oleh butlernya Len.

"Hahaha, kita tetap kerepotan mengurus mereka." Kata Mikuo

Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita cepat tidur, besok bakal jadi hari melelahkan." Kata Mikuo.

"Ya, tentu." Kata Kaito.

~TBC~

**D.S : Honto ni gomen ne.. aku sibuk banget sampe waktu buat nonton anime dan main saja benar-benar berkurang.**

**Miku : Kalau gitu, kita balas reviewnya ya**

**Hikaru kisekine**

**Saa, gomen ne D.S tidak bisa update kilat, berhubung D.S udah kuliah.. kerjaan kuliah numpuk banget.. semoga tetep bisa menikmati ya**

**MikuCutiePie**

**D.S masi bingung mau munculin Rin gimana caranya, soalnya D.S tidak begitu mahir menjalannya begitu banyak chara vocaloid dalam cerita ini.. sankyu sarannya**

**Sonedinda**

**Gomen ne , ga bisa update kilat..**

**Kuro19Usagi**

**Sankyu neee… gomen ne, tidak begitu bisa mengikuti ekspetasi kuro-san.**

**Semoga bisa menikmati ya**

**Nijihana Oichi**

**Sankyu neee.. biasanya ide cerita itu emank setengahnya imajinasi D.S yang terlalu berlebih.. heheh..**

**Mikuo : Arigatou para reviewer dan silent reader yang telah setia membaca fic ini, semoga Author-san punya banyak waktu melanjutkan fic ini … mou ichido.. RnR!**


End file.
